Partner In Action
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Dan yang paling buruk bukan tentang pembalasan dendam Yunho ahjussi, melainkan.../ "Kubilang berhenti mendekat!"/ DOOR!/ ...siapa dalang di balik semuanya./ Chap 13 update. SiBumMax. Genderswitch. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Partner In Action**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**Pair ::** SiBum (**Love it^^**)

**Genre ::** Romance, Drama, Crime (**Cuma dikit karena aku masih amatir^^v**)

**Disclaimer ::** They're belong to God and themselves, **NIS** is South Korea's.

**Warning ::** Genderswitch, gaje tingkat dewa, full of **ngawur-**ness, typo(s), **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Director's Room – NIS, 10.04**

"Jadi, apa tugas kali ini?"

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Yang kali ini lebih mudah."

"Geuraeyo?"

"Ne. Ini tugasmu." Sang namja menyerahkan selembar berkas yang akan menjadi tugas berikutnya bagi sang yeojya di seberang mejanya kini.

Sang yeojya terlihat membaca tugasnya sesaat, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Sejurus kemudian setelah ia paham dengan tugasnya, "Kali ini aku bertugas dengan siapa?"

"Dengannya."

Sang yeojya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'nya' disini?" ia mulai tak sabar menghadapi atasannya ini.

"Itu orangnya," Sang namja mengangkat dagunya ke arah pintu yang diketuk. "Masuk!"

"Kau memanggilku hyung?" Seorang namja dengan bentuk tubuh yang dapat melelehkan setiap kaum hawa di muka bumi, masuk dengan santainya ke dalam ruangan atasannya ini.

"KAU… –terbelalak–. Oppa, kau bercanda 'kan?" Sang yeojya segera menuntut jawaban dari sang atasan yang ternyata kakaknya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" namja yang baru datang hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah sambil melirik sinis sang yeojya.

"Won, ini tugas barumu dan itu partermu." Youngwoon menyerahkan berkas kasus itu sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Kibum. "Dan kau, aku tidak bercanda." Kali ini Youngwoon menatap Kibum serius kemudian kembali menatap perkerjaannya. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Sang namja dengan panggilan Won dan Sang yeojya yang dipanggil Bummie menatap atasan mereka tak percaya. Terlebih sang yeojya yang notabene adalah adik dari sang atasan. Mereka masih terbengong nista dengan mulut menganga. Hey, memangnya apa yang aneh? Dia atasan kalian dan dia memberi kalian tugas kemudian kalian melaksanakan tugasnya dan Mission Accomplished. Lalu semuanya selesai dengan aman, nyaman, damai, rapi, dan tersembunyi.

Ya, tersembunyi. Seperti agensi tempat mereka bekerja saat ini. Sebuah organisasi rahasia dengan pekerjaan berbahaya. Organisasi putih –well, kusebut begini karena mereka bergerak dijalan yang benar– yang dinaungi pemerintah pusat di Korea Selatan. Sebesar itukah sampai melibatkan Pemerintah? Maka kujawab, Ya! Mereka adalah **NIS**. Kepanjangan dari **N**ational **I**ntelligence **S**ervice. Sebuah organisasi setingkat lebih tinggi dari kepolisian Negara dan setara dengan militer Negara. Bingung? Oh, please jangan dulu, ne? ini masih akan sangat membingungkan untuk kedepannya, jadi bertahanlah(?). Ini adalah sebuah organisasi besar yang menjalankan misinya secara rahasia dengan agen kelas satu ditiap tugasnya. Organisasi dengan kumpulan orang yang luar biasa berbakat, bekerja dalam satu atap setiap harinya. Organisasi yang membantu pemerintah menyelesaikan masalah-masalah hukum yang tak terpecahkan oleh kepolisian setempat. Dan tentunya dengan pergerakan yang 'mulus' hingga tak membuat lubang sekecil apapun untuk menguak keberadaan mereka kepada dunia. Dan saat ada yang bertanya, 'Kenapa harus tersembunyi?' maka akan kujawab, 'Semua hal sukses dimuka bumi punya seseorang dibalik layar untuk bisa mencapai sukses itu sendiri, dan anggaplah ini juga begitu' Dan apabila ada yang bertanya, 'Hey, kenapa selalu kau yang menjawab?' maka akan kujawab, 'Hey, aku ini aku authornya, ingat?'. Baiklah, mari tinggalkan itu sebentar dan kita kembali pada 'stage'.

"Kalian tuli berjamaah ya? Atau kalian betah diruanganku?" Sang atasan yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Young Woon, mengutarakan kejengkelannya pada anak buahnya yang masih betah bermuka nista dengan mulut menganga.

"E-ehem.. Y-ye, aku mengerti. Kau bisa percayakan pada kami, hyung." Jawab namja dengan gesture tubuh 'HOT' itu. Tak lama, sekilas ia tampak menyeringai.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian boleh keluar. Maksudku, benar-benar harus keluar sekarang." Wow, sang atasan mulai marah rupanya.

"Baiklah, permisi." Namja 'HOT' yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon itupun berlalu.

Tinggal sang kakak beradik.

"Kau… aku akan meminta penjelasanmu nanti di rumah." Sang adik perempuan yang kelewat manis dan teridentifikasi bernama Kim Kibum itu berkata dengan nada terdingin yang bisa dihasilkan pita suaranya.

GLEKK… Oke, seangkuh apapun kau dihadapan bawahanmu, nyatanya kau masih harus berkeringat dingin bila berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Sang Ice Princess aka adik tersayangmu yang satu ini. Ia tak berani menatap mata indah adiknya yang dijamin bisa menghanyutkan siapapun yang menatapnya itu. Tak perlu repot-repot menggerakkan matamu untuk menatapnya, Young Woon-ah. Kau bahkan sudah sangat membeku mendengar suara 'merdu'nya itu.

"Permisi… Oppa." Kibum berlalu dari ruangannya. Dan… Gosh! Merdeka! Young Woon boleh bernapas lega sekarang, tapi dirumah nanti… bersiaplah untuk mati membeku. Young Woon terkulai lemas dimeja kebesarannya. Poor Young Woon.

.

.

**Cafetaria – NIS, 15.09**

"Hey, kau belum bilang kalau kau bertugas dengannya lagi?" Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi langsing dengan rambut lurus menjuntai sepunggung bertanya pada gadis mungil nan manis disampingnya sambil menghirup coffee late pesanannya dengan anggun.

"Kau tau?" Si gadis mungil tampak terkejut. Padahal ia belum cerita pada siapapun.

"Hn. Hampir semua orang disini tau itu," Gadis pertama yang teridentifikasi bernama Kim Heechul berkata tenang sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya –tetap dengan anggun–. "Yah, kau tau sendiri popularitasnya dan popularitasmu disini. Tak heran kalau berita ini tersebar cepat."

"Hhh… payah.." Si mungil manis, Kim Kibum terkulai lemas di hadapan jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Aku tau kau masih menyukainya." Lagi-lagi Kim Heechul berkata dengan tenang nan anggun. Bahkan saking tenangnya ia tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Kibum.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa eonnie! I'm not!" Kibum terduduk tegak membalas tuduhan –atau mungkin memberi sangkalan– yang dilontarkan kakak perempuannya tadi.

"Ya ya ya. Teruslah menyangkal Bummie. Kau tau kau takkan bisa membohongiku." Kim Heechul menyeringai melihat adik manisnya kembali terkulai lemas setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Aish… benar-benar payah!" Kibum mulai terlihat frustasi. Poor Kibum.

.

.

**Way To Information Room – NIS, 16.37**

"Oppa, apa benar kau ada tugas bersama Kibum-ah lagi?" tanya seorang yeojya berambut panjang dengan perawakan kelewat langsing atau yang biasa kita sebut kurus.

"Ne," jawab sang namja yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo oppa. Kami Cuma memastikan." Kali ini seorang yeojya pendek yang rambutnya dikuncir dua rendah.

"Dan kalian kan sudah tau pasti, lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Ah oppa, kami kan hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Nada manja tersemat dalam ucapan si yeojya kurus tadi.

Siwon hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Geez, apa segitu banyaknya kah yang takut kalau ia kembali bersama dengan Kibum? Banyak? Yah, dalam perjalanannya dari ruang biro investigasi hingga ia sekarang sampai di ruang informasi, sudah terhitung lebih dari enam yeojya yang bertanya padanya. Belum lagi beberapa namja yang menjadi sunbaenya, ikut-ikutan menginterogasinya.

Hey, memangnya salah ya kalau mereka ingin kembali bersama? Tidak, memang. Tapi iya bagi mereka-mereka yang masih berstatus single di organisasi ini. Ckckck, sungguh kejam dunia yang tak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan tidak menyetujui, hanya saja mereka iri. Kim Kibum, yeojya jenius yang manisnya melebihi gula aren(?) belum lagi segudang bakat dan aura yang menyejukkan mata dan hati saat kau memandangnya, sifatnya yang sedikit pendiam dan cuek justru membuat dirinya menyandang predikat The Ice Princess, dan itu benar-benar membuat para namja single ingin memilikinya. Lalu Choi Siwon, namja kelewat tampan dengan tubuh atletis serta perut kotak-kotak bak seorang foto model, belum lagi kemampuannya dalam bela diri yang tidak bisa diragukan, dan jangan lupa dengan sifatnya yang hangat serta ramah kepada setiap orang, membuat para yeojya berebut menarik perhatiannya. Dua orang sempurna saling memiliki satu sama lain. Membuat orang lain iri dan menyalahkan nasib yang begitu tidak adil. Geez, kalian jahat sekali! Kalian akan masuk neraka nanti:p #plak

.

.

**Somewhere in Busan, 21.09**

"Baiklah, ini barangnya. Kalau kau butuh yang lain, jangan sungkan hubungi aku, ne?" Seorang namja tinggi berdiri dalam lorong sempit di antara dua bangunan tinggi, berkata kepada seorang yeojya kurus yang terlihat semrawut dihadapannya.

Sang yeojya hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera merebut bungkusan ditangan sang namja. Ia segera berlari cepat menuju rumahnya yang terletak dua blok dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sang namja menatap kepergian sang yeojya dengan seringai puas. Tangan besar dengan jari-jari panjangnya menggenggam berlembar-lembar uang kertas yang baru saja berpindah tangan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Hhh… hidup memang indah.." bisiknya sambil menghirup aroma uang ditangannya kemudian ia melenggang dari kawasan 'langganan'nya itu. Senyum mengerikan tersemat di bibirnya.

.

.

**Kim Family's House, 21.12**

"Aku pulang"

"Kau baru pulang? Kemana saja?"

GLEKK… Young Woon yang baru saja melepas sepatu pantofel sebelah kanannya, langsung meneguk ludah mendengar sambutan 'hangat' dari sang adik.

"Bisa kau jelaskan perihal pembagian partner tadi, oppa?" Kibum bersedekap tepat dibelakang Young Woon yang sedang duduk melepas sepatunya.

"A-anou… Bu-bummie, bisa kita bicara nanti? Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Hoaahm… kurasa aku tidak makan malam hari ini." Young Woon berusaha menghindari tatapan es milik adiknya dengan susah payah. Ia pun berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin ke dalam kamarnya.

CKLEK. Fiuuh… kau sejauh ini masih bisa selamat Kim Young Woon. Di balik pintu kamarnya, ia terlihat mengusap dadanya lalu tak lama ia terlihat mengusap perutnya. GRUYUUK… Sial! Dia lapar! Cih, padahal tadi ia sudah bilang tidak akan makan malam. Kalau sudah begini harus menunggu yang lain tidur dulu baru bisa cari makanan ke dapur.

"Sudahlah, Bummie." Kim Heechul bicara pada Kibum sambil matanya masih menatap layar tv. "Kau berdiri disana sampai pagi pun dia tak akan berani keluar."

Kibum yang tadinya diam di depan kamar Young Woon pun hanya bisa mendengus lalu beranjak pergi naik tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

BRAKK

Setelah yakin Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya, Heechul memanggil Young Woon, "Oi, dia sudah pergi. Keluarlah, aku tau kau dengar." Heechul berkata masih sambil menatap layar kaca.

CKLEK. "Terima kasih noona." Setelah pintu kamar Young Woon terbuka, terdengar bisikan pelan darinya sekilas saat ia melewati Heechul karena ia langsung ngacir ke dapur.

Kim Heechul meletakkan cemilan yang sedari tadi dipeluknya sambil menonton tv. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Menghampiri adik laki-lakinya yang sedang memakan jatah makan malamnya. Ia membuka lemari pendingin yang berada tepat disebelah meja makan lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan segera meneguknya dengan anggun. "Aku tau alasanmu memasangkan mereka lagi." Ucapnya setelah ia mengembalikan sang botol ke alamnya di dalam kulkas.

"Y-ya, seper–nyam–ti yang per –nyam–nah ku ce–nyam–ritakan –nyam–." Young Woon menjawab disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah.

BLETAK

"Aaww… Ya! Noona, kau kenapa memukulku?" Young Woon meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bicara yang benar! Jangan sambil makan!" Heechul tak lagi terlihat anggun. Dengan telapak tangan yang masih mengepal setelah 'mengecup' kepala Young Woon dan urat yang menonjol di dahinya menandakan bahwa sang Lady Diana yang kini bertransformasi menjadi Lady Elizabeth Bathory ini sedang marah.

"Ne, mian." Young Woon bicara ketus. Ia menatap sinis kakaknya dengan pandangan –aku–sudah–besar–tau–.

"Kalau kau sudah besar harusnya kau tau tata krama di meja makan, babo!" Seolah mengerti isyarat mata yang di beri adiknya ia membalas dengan tambahan deathglare untuk menyerang balik Young Woon. Young Woon hanya ternganga kagum melihat kakak perempuannya yang menurutnya bisa membaca pikiran itu. "Yah, aku bisa mengerti kalau mereka adalah tim yang terhebat sehingga kau tidak ragu menyatukan mereka, tapi Bummie –"

"Bummie adalah agent yang professional. Aku tau dia bisa mengontrol dirinya." Young Woon memotong ucapan kakaknya. Ia berhenti makan dan menumpukkan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu di meja. "Hanya dia yang bisa mengerjakan tugas ini, dan hanya Siwon partner terbaik untuk menemaninya serta… melindunginya." Tatapan matanya terlihat serius.

"Apakah ini misi yang berbahaya?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku mencurigai ada sesuatu di balik itu semua." Young Woon masih berwajah serius dan sepertinya mulai melupakan kegiatan yang sebelumnya ia kerjakan –makan malam–.

Heechul menatap adiknya serius. "Yah, semaumu saja lah. Kau kan bosnya." Kemudian ia beranjak pergi menuju 'sarangnya' #plak maksudku kamarnya. Meskipun adiknya ini sangat konyol dan terlihat bodoh, namun ia percaya pada intuisinya yang selalu tepat. Lagipula memangnya siapa yang berani meragukan Kim Young Woon sang Direktur NIS? Eobseo!

'Yah, aku percayakan sepenuhnya pada kalian, Kibum, Siwon.' Young Woon berkata dalam hati dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menyumpit nasi dalam mangkuknya kemudian makan lagi. Hey, kupikir dia sudah lupa –_–"

.

.

**Busan High School, 09.03**

"Nae iremen Kim Kibum imnida. Bangapseumnida." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sebelah sana. Kita akan mulai pelajarannya." Ucap Park seonsaengnim.

"Ndae, gamsahamnida." Setelah membungkuk berterima kasih pada gurunya, Kibum menghampiri kursi yang akan menjadi miliknya selama ia bertugas disini. Ya, Kibum menyamar menjadi murid menengah atas untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang harus ia tangani bersama Choi Siwon–partnernya–. Ia akan menyelidiki sebuah kasus peredaran narkoba. Dan menurut sumber informasi NIS, sang pengedar adalah seorang murid disekolah ini. Pantas ia yang di daulat mengerjakan tugas ini, diantara semua agent lapangan memang hanya dia yang berwajah pas untuk menyamar menjadi seorang murid. Well, dia memang seharusnya masih sekolah menengah atas sekarang. Namun entah karena otaknya yang terlalu jenius atau karena otaknya memang tidak seperti otak manusia pada umumnya, ia bisa loncat kelas jauh lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Bayangkan saja, diumurnya yang masih 18 ini ia sudah mengantongi gelar 'master' itu pun lulus dengan cum laude. Belum lagi gelar-gelar lain yang ia sandang di luar bidang pendidikannya. Kurasa otaknya benar-benar tidak normal-.-" #plak.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa ia menyamar menjadi murid juga? Mari kita lihat.

"Annyeong hasseo. Joneun Choi Siwon imnida. Aku adalah guru bahasa inggris kalian yang baru."

KYAAAA…

Wooh, sepertinya uri Siwon sudah mendapatkan popularitasnya kembali disini=.=" Well, Siwon memang tidak terlihat muda untuk menjadi seorang murid tapi ia cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang guru. Dan tampaknya, pesonanya sudah mulai menghipnotis murid-murid barunya ini. Oh ayolah, ia masih 21 tahun! Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan 'guru' muda sepertinya? Apalagi dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang SANGAT tampan itu? Aku yakin seluruh yeojya di sekolah ini akan mengidolakannya dan ada seorang 'murid' baru yang tambah membencinya. Kekekeke~~

.

.

**Toilet Busan High School, 11.45**

"Aduuuh~ padahal kan sebentar lagi istirahat. Kenapa ga tunggu sampai istirahat aja sih?" seorang murid yeojya tergesa memasuki bilik kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan bilik disebelahnya yang pintunya agak terbuka. "Payah! Momentnya ga tepat banget! Aku kan masih pengen liat guru baru yang tampan itu."si murid keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dan langsung membasuh tangannya di wastafel memanjang dengan cermin besar didepan bilik kamar mandi. "Siapa tadi namanya? Choi Si –Eh? Itu…" saat masih sibuk bicara sendiri, ia melihat sesuatu di cermin. Ia melihat bilik kamar mandi di sebelah bilik yang tadi ia gunakan, pintunya agak membuka. Namun masih cukup jelas untuk tau apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang yeojya kurus kecil sedang duduk di toilet dengan kaki kiri yang terselonjor sehingga membuat pintu terganjal dan tak membolehkannya terbuka lebar. Hidung mancungnya terlihat mengalirkan darah yang sudah agak mengering. Dan matanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Tatapannya… kosong.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

gyahahahaha.. ancuur! DX ini.. ini.. sooo baaaad! =3="

aku tau ini produk gagal, tapi ga tau kenapa pengen bikin ini! Dx rasanya tangan ini udah gatel banget buat bkin ni fict. dan jadilaah seperti ini... *pundung ngegaruk aspal*

apa kalian mulai menebak-nebak gimana masa lalu SiBum? atau nebak-nebak siapa sang pengedar? huehehehe aku suka bikin orang lain penasaran!xD tapi kalo chingudeul pada ga penasaran juga ga pa-pa kok... *pundung lagi* yah intinya saya butuh review!^^ #plak tolong bantu saya mengoreksi kesalahan yang kasat mata(?) maupun yang terlihat jelas. saya juga menerima flame kok^^ saya ini orangnya nerimo aja:p

baiklah saya rasa chapter kali ini sampai sini dulu :) saya akan lanjutkan kalo ini dapet respon yang baik. so..

Ja Ne Mata Ashita^^ *Wink:*


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, anyeong chingudeul!^o^/ Nyx benar-benar terharu dengan sambutan kalian. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo untuk semua readers terutama yang mereview. *peluk cium reviewers satu-satu* *reviewers muntah* Yah, buat readers lain yang ingin mendapatkan peluk dan cium dari Nyx, silahkan review chap ini! wkwkwk

Tak perlu banyak bacot, just check this story out! xD

**Partner In Action **

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**Pair ::** SiBum (**Really love it^^**)

**Genre ::** Romance, Drama, Crime (**Disini masih belom kerasa^^v**)

**Disclaimer ::** They're belong to God and themselves, NIS are South Korea's

**Warning ::** Genderswitch, gaje tingkat dewa, full of **ngawur**-ness, typo(**s**), **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

.

.

**Healty Room, Busan High School – 12.03**

"Baiklah, kurasa kau harus istirahat. Kau pasti sangat terkejut tadi."

"Na-nae, gamsahamnida seonsaengnim." Murid yeojya itu menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Meski ia terkejut namun tak bisa dipungkiri, kehadiran sang seonsaengnim baru nan tampan dapat membuatnya melupakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Choi Siwon –Sang Guru baru nan tampan– memberikan senyuman menawannya terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan meninggalkan sang murid yang kini merona karenanya.

.

.

"Menikmati penyamaranmu, Choi seonsaengnim?" Kim Kibum memasang senyuman manis sambil bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dari pintu ruang kesehatan.

Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan berdiri dihadapannya. Sebuah seringai terpasang di bibir jokernya. "Jangan tersenyum manis seperti itu jika kau sedang cemburu Kibummie." Sontak senyuman manis diwajah Kibum berubah menjadi raut dingin, menatap namja dihadapannya sebal.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda denganmu. Apa kau sudah menyelidiki saksi?"

"Ne, murid yeojya itu bernama Park SunYoung umur 18 tahun dan diperkirakan meninggal karena overdosis." Siwon memberitahu semua hal yang telah ia selidiki dari saksi murid yeojya di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"Jadi begitu. Apa ada kemungkinan dia mendapatkan barang haram itu dari tersangka yang kita cari ini?" Kibum mulai serius menghadapi Siwon.

"Bisa jadi. Kita tak punya petunjuk sedikitpun. Kurasa lebih baik kita selidiki yang ini dulu untuk memastikan." Sambil terus bicara Siwon menatap intens pada Kibum.

"Aku setuju. Kau selidiki barang itu dan beri tau aku hasilnya lalu kita akan menyelidikinya bersama. Copy that?"

"Copied. Err… jadi kita bersama-sama menyelidiki kasus ini?" Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Siwon tersenyum –lebih mirip menyeringai– pada Kibum.

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau pikir apa artinya partner, eh? Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Choi Siwon." Kibum menatap tajam Siwon.

"I'm not. Apa kau ingin tau bagaimana bersikap menyebalkan yang sesungguhnya?" Lagi-lagi seringai terbentuk sempurna di bibir Siwon.

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan tatapan datar nan dingin miliknya, "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan kembalilah jadi anak baik yang rajin berdoa ke gereja seperti dulu." Setelahnya, Kibum pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Ya! Aku masih anak baik, kau tau?" Siwon agak berteriak. Berharap suaranya dapat terdengar oleh sang pujaan hati. Senyuman tulus pun mau tak mau tersungging di bibirnya menggantikan seringai yang sedari tadi diperlihatkannya. Tak sadar, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

'Siwon-sshi" seru orang tersebut.

Siwon terlonjak kesamping, "A-aish, Minnie-yah! kau mengagetkanku. Apa kau ingin aku jantungan, eh?" Ia segera menatap sang tersangka pengagetan(?) disampingnya yang hanya tersenyum tak berdosa –Siwon pun hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Kita akan ada rapat beberapa menit lagi, aku hanya mau menjemputmu kok." Minnie segera menarik lengan besarnya dan mereka berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan –Siwon sendiri tak bisa menolak genggaman Minnie karena memang semua guru diwajibkan mengikuti rapat dadakan ini.

.

.

"Apanya yang anak baik!" Kibum berdiri di tikungan sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. Agaknya, ia melihat semua kejadian barusan.

Menghela napas sesaat, Kibum pun berbalik hendak menuju ruang kelasnya. Tak melihat ada apa dibelakangnya, ia menabrak sesuatu, "Aww…" err… atau mungkin seseorang.

"Ya! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Haish, jadi berantakan semua kan." Seorang namja menggerutu sambil memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan akibat bertabrakan dengan Kibum tadi.

"A-ah, mian. Aku tak tau ada orang dibelakangku. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali dihadapan namja yang masih berlutut memunguti berlembar-lembar kertas. "Ah, biar kubantu." Kibum ikut berlutut memunguti kertas yang berserakan.

"Kau ini, lain kali hati-hati. Kalau–, hei kau Kim Kibum kan?" Sang namja yang sedari tadi menunduk baru menyadari bahwa yang menabraknya adalah seorang anak baru dikelasnya.

"Ah, nae. Kau mengenalku?" Kibum mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas terakhir.

"Ya, kau ini. Kita sekelas tau! Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Donghae." Namja itu berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kibum dan tangan yang lain memeluk erat tumpukan kertas tadi.

"Hn, Bangapseumnida Donghae-sshi." Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dan menjabatnya sekilas.

"Jangan terlalu resmi, santai saja lah." Donghae tersenyum sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Kau mau ke kelas, eh?"

"Ne, sepertinya aku tersesat. Ahaha.." Kibum tertawa hambar. Alasan klise macam apa itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita ke kelas bersama. Akan berbahaya kalau kau berjalan sendiri. Kau tau, kau itu sangat manis." Donghae lalu berjalan mendahului Kibum. Tak menyadari semburat merah muda menjalar dikedua belah pipi Kibum.

.

.

"Kau tau kasus murid yeojya yang meninggal tadi? Kurasa kita bisa pulang cepat hari ini." Donghae memulai pembicaraan sambil menuju ruang kelas.

"Yah, aku tau. Baru masuk sudah ada kasus begini."

"Haha, kau bicara seolah dia meninggal karena kedatanganmu kesini. Kau tau, dia adalah sahabatku." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Donghae meredup. Hilang sudah senyuman hangatnya.

"Aku turut brduka, Hae."

Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum lemah. Kibum yang melihat raut wajah itu, entah kenapa menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Dan itu bukanlah ekspresi kesedihan, melainkan lebih seperti ekspresi… penyesalan.

.

.

**SiBum Apartment, Busan – 14.45**

.

**Kibum POV**

'Ekspresi itu.. aneh. Kesedihan yang sangat mendalam bercampur penyesalan. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Donghae dengan Park Sunyoung?' Aku terus memikirkan raut wajah itu. Entah kenapa selalu terbayang. Ah, lebih baik aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi sekarang. Sudah hampir 30 menit kuhabiskan waktu hanya untuk mandi, berharap dapat sedikit menyegarkan pikiranku. Tapi nyatanya tetap saja kalut. Menyebalkan.

Kulilitkan handuk kesekeliling tubuhku dan kugunakan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut panjangku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Kutuntun langkahku terus menuju lemari pakaian disamping meja belajar. Saat tanganku terulur untuk membuka pintu lemari, mataku tak sengaja tertuju pada surat pemberitahuan dari sekolahku –yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh Donghae. Ah, rupanya kertas-kertas yang tempo hari berserakan karena menabrakku adalah surat pemberitahuan tentang liburan menjelang ujian akhir sekolah ini. Uh, sial! Lagi-lagi aku ingat raut wajah itu! Damn shit! Percuma aku menyegarkan diri berlama-lama tanpa ada hasil seperti ini.

Kulempar handuk kecil pengering rambutku ke sembarang tempat. Aku kesal. Kesal pada diriku yang tidak seperti biasanya. Aku tak pernah seuring-uringan ini hanya karena wajah seorang namja –yah, pengecualian untuk namja babo yang kini seatap denganku. Cih, benar-benar de javu. Mengingatkanku pada kejadian setahun lalu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Hey, aku sudah memeriksa barang bukti itu dan ini–"

Kuarahkan pandanganku pada pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampakkan namja babo itu dihadapanku. Panjang umur kau Choi Siwon.

**Kibum POV End**

.

**Author POV**

Choi Siwon masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap sosok makhluk sempurna dihadapannya –Kim Kibum yang hanya terbalut sehelai handuk putih dari dada sampai setengah pahanya. Memamerkan dengan jelas kulit putih mulus Kibum. Ditambah lagi rambut hitamnya yang masih tampak basah, meneteskan air dengan gerakan slow motion seolah sedang menggoda iman seorang Choi Siwon. Dan nyatanya, Choi Siwon kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri juga hampir lupa bernapas karena saking indahnya makhluk Tuhan dihadapannya kini.

"Waeyo?" Kibum memiringkan wajahnya kesamping dengan raut wajah penasaran.

'Damn, cute!' Batin Siwon berteriak kencang.

"Ada masalah?" Kibum masih tetap mempertahankan posenya. Membuat Siwon benar-benar kehabisan napas.

'Down to earth, Choi Siwon!' Inner Siwon terus berteriak menyadarkan dirinya yang sudah melayang ke langit lapisan atmosfir(?) "Uh, a-anou.. tadi.. aku sudah menyelidiki barang bukti dan ini beberapa orang yang harus kita selidiki lebih lanjut." Setelah bersusah payah menelan ludah dan menghela sebuah napas panjang, akhirnya ia bisa sadar dan menyampaikan informasi yang sudah didapatnya. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi nama-nama orang yang patut dicurigai.

Kibum menerima kertas berisi nama-nama itu, dan ia agak terbelalak saat menemukan nama seseorang yang tak asing, "Kau yakin mereka yang ada di daftar panggilan di handphone Park Sunyoung?" Matanya masih mengarah pada nama orang yang dikenalnya.

"Aku yakin seratus persen. Seperti yang kau lihat. Satu panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama Park Jungsoo dan dua panggilan keluar untuk seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun juga seorang lagi yang bernama Lee Donghae. Seperti katamu juga, mungkin Park Sunyoung telah menghubungi tersangka belum lama ini. Dan hanya merekalah yang ada di call list miliknya." Siwon menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menatap Kibum dan MENCOBA menghiraukan keadaan sang lawan bicara yang benar-benar menggoda imannya.

"Kita bagi tugas. Kau selidiki dua namja ini. Biar aku yang mengurus Lee Donghae." Kibum kembali menyerahkan kertas itu ke tangan Siwon.

"Ya! Kenapa begitu?" Siwon terlihat tak suka dengan pilihan Kibum.

"Karena aku secara kebetulan sekelas dengan namja bernama Lee Donghae itu. Dan lagi, kau ini seorang guru. Jadi takkan sulit menyelidiki muridmu sendiri." Kibum menatap balik Siwon.

"Yah, terserah kau saja lah." Siwon pun pergi menuju pintu kamar Kibum. Sebenarnya ia masih tidak rela bila Kibum harus menyelidiki orang bernama Lee Donghae itu. Ia hanya sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih jauh untuk tidak menyerang Kibum detik itu juga. Saat tangannya terulur menyentuh gagang pintu, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Kau lupa bajumu, Kibummie." Dan ia menutup pintu dengan santainya.

Kibum yang langsung menyadari perkataan Siwon barusan, segera menatap horror handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Lalu… "KYAAAAAAAAA! PERVEEEERT!" dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah benturan benda keras yang sepertinya dilemparkan oleh Kibum ke arah pintu. Siwon yang berada dibaliknya hanya bisa tersenyum errr.. atau menyeringai.

.

.

**Kim Family's House, Seoul – 16.35**

"Tadaimaa~"

"Chagi, apa kau lupa? Kita sudah di Seoul lho." Seorang namja tampan menyentuh lembut pundak yeojya yang tadi berteriak sesaat setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, kau , oppa, Kibummie, aku dan Yesung oppa pulaaang~" Sang Yeojya kembali meneriakkan suara tenornya.

Sang namja yang disebut Yesung oppa, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya. Tak lama, terdengar derap langkah rebut dari dapur.

"Wookie! Kau sudah pulang?" YoungWoon segera menghambur ke pelukan yeodongsaengnya. Pabboya YoungWoon, Wookie sudah ada dihadapan matamu yang mana itu berarti dia sudah pulang dari bulan madunya ke Jepang selama sebulan lalu. Ckckck.

"Nae oppa, aku dan Yesung oppa sudah kembali." Wookie membalas pelukanYoungWoon dengan riang. "Mana eonnie dan Kibummie?" Wookie menatap YoungWoon yang telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, Noona masih ada tugas. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan pulang. Sedangkan Kibummie, dia sedang ada tugas di luar kota jadi kurasa dia tak akan bisa cepat pulang sampai kasusnya selesai." YoungWoon menuntun Wookie dan Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bummie bertugas sendirian?" Kali ini Yesung yang bertanya. Biar bagaimanapun Kibummie itu adalah adik iparnya, tak pelak ia khawatir juga.

"Ani, dia bersama Siwonnie. Kalian istirahatlah. Meski jaraknya dekat, pasti yang namanya perjalanan tetap melelahkan." YoungWoon tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Yah, kurasa aku benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang. Chagi, cepatlah menyusul." Yesung mencium kening Wookie sekilas lalu pergi membawa koper mereka ke kamar yang ditempatinya berdua bersama sang istri.

"Aku bersyukur Kibummie bertugas bersama Siwon. Siwon pasti menjaganya dengan sangat baik." Wookie tersenyum menatap YoungWoon. Sedikit banyak ia tau, ini pasti rekayasa sang kakak yang mengatur agar keduanya kembali ber-partner.

"Yah, aku percaya pada mereka."

.

.

**Funeral, Busan – 17.05**

Sunyi heningnya pemakaman pecah karena derap langkah seseorang. Seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas, berjalan perlahan menyusuri deretan makam. Mencari sebuah makam baru dengan nama Park Sunyoung tertera di nisannya. Tak sulit menemukan makamnya. Ia hafal diluar kepala jalan menuju makam itu. Mengingat setiap hari ia mangunjunginya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa.

Namja itu berhenti tepat dihadapan batu nisan dengan nama Park Sunyoung. Ia berlutut dihadapan makam itu. Dikatupkannya kedua telapak tangan guna memanjatkan doa untuk sang yeojya yang kini berbaring jauh di dalam tanah makam. Selesai berdoa, namja itu meletakkan setangkai tulip putih di atas nisan. Diletakkannya tulip putih itu bersama beberapa tangkai tulip berwarna sama –hasil perbuatannya beberapa hari belakangan. Setelah memberikan –lagi– setangkai bunga tulip, ia pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan kesunyian dibelakangnya. Menatap langit penuh harap. Berharap maafnya diterima.

TBC...

.

.

Entah kenapa, Nyx senang sekali membuat ending yang ngegantung seperti ini. *pundung* yah, tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. mari kita lanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya, yaitu Balasan Review! wkwkwk *readers sweatdrop*

thybum:: Gomawo udah review^^ Wah, ternyata bikin penasaran juga yah!xD Aish, chingu terlalu memuji. Nyx hanya menulis sebagaimana setan(?) yang bersemayam di tangan Nyx kok! xD Oh iya, chingu juga harus harus review lagi karena udah terlanjur dilanjutin(?) nih ceritanya! wkwkwk

dewiikibum:: Gomawo udah review^^ Nyx juga sukaaa bgt ama SiBum. review lagi ya? xD

kimraehye:: Gomawo udah review^^ Udah apdet nih, ga lama kan? :P masa lalu SiBum masih jauh didepan mata(?) wkwkwk

jinkidinabume:: Gomawo udah review^^ Nae, sekarang SiBum jarang:( semoga fict abal Nyx bisa mengobati SiBum shipper yang haus(?) fiksi xD Silahkan dinikmati part 2-nya :D

sibumchild:: Gomawo udah review^^ Mwo? kamu anaknya SiBum?o.O boleh aku minta poto pernikahan mereka? Pleaseee . ini dia part selanjutnya. selamat dinikmati :D

Park Hyo Ra:: Gomawo udah review^^ udah lanjut nih! review lagi ya? :D

Dee cloudsomnia:: Gomawo udah review^^ Udah dilanjut nih! mau review lagi kan? xD

Choi ha rin::Gomawo udah review^^ ah, begitu ya chingu, tapi Nyx ga ada niatan ikut fict ini si :P *gubrak* hehe xD

lovebumpa:: Gomawo udah review^^ Ah, masa lalu SiBum masih lama dibahasnya chingu. sabar ya? xD Udah lanjut nih! Review lagi ya? *maksa* xD

Seo Shin Young:: Gomawo udah review^^ buat alasan itu nanti juga dibahas kok:D sabar aja ya chingu xD  
>ini chap 2-nya selamat dinikmati xD<p>

Fiuuuh... selesai sesi pembalasan review tinggal sesi yang terakhir, yaitu tidur! huahaha *dikeroyok masa* Nah, sampe sini dulu ya chingu, Nyx akan lanjut kalo chap ini juga dapet respon yang baik:)

so, Ja Ne Mata Ashita^^,/ *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Partner in Action**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**Disclaimer ::** They're belong to God and them selves, NIS are South Korea's

**Warning ::** Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal, Typo(**s**), Full of **ngawur**-ness, Nista tingkat dewa, alur membosankan, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cast:: **

Kim Kibum 18 tahun

Choi Siwon 21 tahun

Kim Youngwoon 23 tahun

Kim Heechul 24 tahun

Kim Ryeowook 20 tahun

Kim Yesung 22 tahun

Park Jungsoo 18 tahun

Lee Donghae 18 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun 17 tahun

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

.

**Teachers Office, Busan High School – 09.12 **

.

"Ukh, benar-benar harus dihilangkan!" Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Salahkan kebodohan dirinya yang main masuk kamar Kibum tanpa permisi tempo hari dan malah mendapat pemandangan indah gratis, live pula. Tapi disitulah salahnya, ia jadi terus mengingat adegan itu berulang-ulang bagai adegan 'biru' dalam kaset rusak. Kulit lembabnya yang seputih salju nan mulus, rambut sehitam malam yang agak basah meneteskan air dengan gerakan slow motion, belum lagi bibir semerah apel ranum itu terlihat lembab, siap untuk 'dilahap'. Dan semua itu sukses membuat darah seorang Choi Siwon berdesir cepat. "Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku Kibummie." gumam Siwon pelan.

"Siwon-sshi, gwaenchanayo?" Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Siwon, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ah, Minnie-yah! Kau ini suka sekali mengagetkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa aku terlihat tidak baik?" Siwon memutar kursi menghadap rekan kerjanya itu.

"Umm, kau terlihat uring-uringan. Yakin kau tak apa? jika ada masalah katakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah lengkungan manis terbentuk dibibir Minnie.

"Yah, aku memang ada sedikit masalah dengan, umm.. yeojya.." Agaknya Siwon malu menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini sedang melakukan sesi curhat kepada seorang rekan yang bahkan belum ada sebulan dikenalnya.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu Siwon-sshi. Namja setampanmu bisa juga dipusingkan oleh masalah cinta. Oke, siapa yeojya beruntung ini? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Oh, benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh, Minnie. Kau bahkan belum mengenal namja ini sebulan dan kini kau ingin tau kehidupan cintanya? What a gossip girl :P

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dia muridku"

"Wow, kisah cinta antara murid dan guru rupanya. Baiklah, siapa namanya? Aku ingin lihat yeojya beruntung ini."

"Kau yakin?" Lagi-lagi Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya. Pertanyaan itu akan lebih tepat jika dilontarkan pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar yakin akan membeberkan rahasia cintanya kepada Minnie. "Namanya Kim Kibum. Kelas 3A." namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan percaya pada Minnie. Lagipula Minnie sepertinya orang yang baik.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yeojya ini. Dia pasti sangat cantik sampai-sampai namja tampan sepertimu tergila-gila sampai frustasi begini, haha" Minnie tertawa renyah melihat semburat merah di pipi Siwon.

"Ya! Kau ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti." Dan Siwon memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari pada malu setengah mati ditertawakan seperti tadi.

"Hmm, Kim Kibum ya?" Tiba-tiba Minnie berhenti tertawa sesaat setelah Siwon pergi. Sebuah senyuman aneh terukir dibibir pink-nya.

.

.

**Classroom 3A, Busan High School – 11.02**

.

"Annyeong yeorobun."

"Annyeong seonsaengnim~" murid-murid serempak membalas salam sang guru.

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, mari kita absent dulu. Aku tak mau ada murid yang membolos di pelajaranku." Sang seonsaengnim mulai menyebutkan nama muridnya satu persatu.

.

**Kibum POV**

.

Dia… bukankah dia yeojya yang waktu itu berbicara dengan Siwon? Tidak salah lagi, itu memang dia. Jadi dia juga mengajar disini. Aku harus tau namanya.

"Hae-yah, kau tau siapa dia?" kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping, tepat ke tempat duduk Donghae.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak tau. Dia adalah Shim Changmin tapi biasa dipanggil Minnie. Dia guru idola disekolah ini. Benar-benar guru yang sangat baik, cantik pula. Bukankah itu cukup membuatnya menjadi idola semua namja di sekolah ini?" Donghae bicara panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Begitu ya.." aku kembali menghadap ke depan dan memperhatikan Minnie seonsaengnim. Donghae benar. Dia yeojya yang sempurna. Tubuh langsingnya tinggi ideal, dengan rambut pirang panjang menjuntai sepinggang yang di ikat rapih dengan gaya pony tail, kulit halus dan hidung mancung memperindah tirus wajahnya, membuat semua yang menatapnya terpana, kaki yang jenjang serta lengan kurus ideal dengan jari-jari panjang nan lentik. Ah, kalau dibandingkan denganku… pantas saja Siwon dekat dengannya. Lagipula, memangnya namja mana yang tidak mau berdekatan dengan yeojya cantik sepertinya.

Saat sibuk melamun, kurasakan tangan seseorang menarik lengan seragamku.

"Ya! Bummie, kau dipanggil tuh!"

Segera kutolehkan kepala ke asal suara, ternyata Donghae. Dan kuikuti direksinya ke arah depan, kemudian kudapati Minnie seonsaengnim menatapku tajam. Mati aku.

.

**Kibum POV End**

.

**Author POV**

.

"Kim Kibum?" Minnie seonsaengnim mengernyitkan alisnya sambil kembali menyebut nama Kibum. "Sepertinya aku asing dengan nama ini. Boleh ku tau mana yang bernama Kibum?" Minnie mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang yeojya mungil nan manis yang entah kenapa kelihatan seperti sedang melamun.

Yoejya mungil itu terlihat agak tersentak saat teman disamping tempat duduknya menyadarkannya. Minnie tak bisa menahan senyum melihat itu. Tapi senyumannya segera menghilang saat dia teringat nama yeojya itu, Kim Kibum. Dia menatap tajam Kibum.

"N-ndae, seonsaengnim. Joneun, Kim Kibum imnida." Kibum segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memperkenalkan diri pada Minnie.

Minnie kembali tersenyum. "Jadi kau anak baru itu ya? Kau boleh duduk, Kibum-ah" Minnie masih terus tersenyum lembut kepada Kibum.

"N-nae, gamsahamnida." Kibum agak aneh dengan orang itu. Sejenak tadi ia terlihat seram saat menatapnya tajam, tapi kemudian dia terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat saat tersenyum lembut padanya. Kibum masih menatap Minnie heran saat Minnie kembali menyebutkan nama-nama muridnya.

"Lee Hyukjae?" Minnie kembali mengulang nama muridnya. Tapi kelas tetap hening. "Ah, apa hyukkie masih sakit? Hahh… separah itu kah? Semoga dia bisa cepat sembuh." Dan Minnie kembali melanjutkan sesi absennya.

Entah kenapa, Kibum merasakan atmosfir kelas terasa berbeda saat nama Lee Hyukjae tadi disebutkan. Bahkan, Donghae yang biasanya selalu terlihat cengengesan, kini benar-benar terlihat aneh. Wajahnya penuh kesedihan dan ada sebersit kilat kemarahan di mata beningnya. Kibum bisa melihat itu semua. Sebenarnya siapa Lee Hyukjae?

.

.

**Director Room's, NIS – 13.32**

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" sang direktur membuka mulutnya.

"Dugaan kita benar. Mereka bekerja sama dengan mafia yakuza untuk menyerang pemerintahan kita." Namja lawan bicara sang bos membeberkan laporannya.

"Begitu.. mereka penguasa dunia bawah, sekarang ingin menyerang dunia atas rupanya." Sang bos –Kim Youngwoon– menumpukan kedua tangannya dimeja. Kebiasaannya bila sedang serius.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam hyung. Ketua mafia yang sudah kukalahkan kemarin berkata, bahwa orang itu bukan hanya ingin menghancurkan pemerintahan kita. Tapi juga menghancurkan Korea." Namja tadi kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tentu Yesungie, kita akan segera menuntaskan komplotan orang gila itu. Dia pikir dirinya siapa. Teroris tak tau diri." Youngwoon memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yesung mengangguk yakin lalu pergi dari ruangan direkturnya. Meninggalkan Youngwoon yang masih kalut dengan pikirannya.

.

.

**Busan Department Store – 17.27**

.

"Ah, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Permintaan maaf kembali terlontar dari mulut seorang namja tampan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrak orang hari ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Brukk…

"Ya! Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu!" Lagi-lagi korban bertambah. Korban baru ini seorang namja tinggi yang membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Ah, mianhae. Jeongmal mian– seonsaengnim?" Namja yang menabrak tadi segera membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat siapa yang telah ditabraknya.

"Eh? Kau… Park Jungsoo?" sang seonsaengnim mengernyitkan dahinya, "sedang apa kau disini? Kulihat kau tak belanja apapun." Sang seonsaengnim melihat kedua tangan kosong muridnya.

"Ah, aniya. Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." Jungsoo tersenyum tipis, sesaat kemudian raut murung yang tercipta diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran. Mau temani aku minum kopi sebentar?"

"Eh? Umm… tentu." Awalnya Jungsoo ingin menolak, tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui ajakan seonsaengnimnya. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Jadi kalau aku boleh tau, apa yang sudah mengganggu pikiranmu?" Choi seonsaengnim mulai berbicara setelah memesan secangkir coffelatte dan cappuccino roll cake.

"Yah, mungkin seonsaengnim tau. Kejadian dua minggu lalu yang menimpa sepupuku, Park Sunyoung." Jungsoo menjawab setelah memesan segelas ice moccacino dan cheese cake.

"Dia sepupumu?"

"Nae. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku menyesal telah lalai mengawasinya, sampai ia berani memakai barang haram itu bahkan sampai kecanduan." Jungsoo mengabaikan hidangan pesanannya dan malah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Harus kau tau, Jungsoo-yah. Dia jadi seperti itu bukan karenamu. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu seperti ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri! Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan aku yang seharusnya menjaganya malah meninggalkannya sendirian! Bisa dibilang itu tanggung jawabku secara tidak langsung!" Jungsoo mulai meninggikan suaranya, mengeluarkan kekesalan dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kau merasa terbebani?"

"Tidak pernah terpikirkan hal itu. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Bahkan lebih dari sayang…" Jungsoo menunduk lemas.

"Kau mencintainya?" Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jungsoo.

"Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini terus berkembang sampai saat aku menyadari perasaan terlarang ini, aku berusaha menjauhinya untuk menghilangkan rasa cintaku. Aku mulai menyibukkan diriku agar bisa melupakannya. Tapi disaat bersamaan dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, paman dan bibiku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku di sekolah sebagai ketua osis. Hingga aku lalai mengawasinya, dan akhirnya inilah yang terjadi.." Jungsoo mengusap wajah letihnya.

Siwon menyodorkan ice moccacino milik Jungsoo ke hadapan pemiliknya, "Minumlah, untuk menyegarkan otak bodohmu."

"Seonsaengnim?" Jungsoo agak terbelalak saat dibilang berotak bodoh. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ketua osis berotak cerdas yang diakui semua guru disekolahnya.

"Benar-benar bodoh. Kau pikir, Sunyoung akan tenang disana saat tau orang yang sangat menyayanginya malah menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini? Yang ada kau malah membuatnya sedih tau!"

Jungsoo terdiam. Ia terus menatap ice moccacinonya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu dan menyerah pada rasa bersalah. Aku yakin kau sadar betul bahwa ini bukan salahmu. Kau hanya meluapkan kekesalan pada penyesalan dengan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jika kau benar mencintai Sunyoung, buat dia merasakan bahagia meskipun dia sekarang berada di alam yang berbeda denganmu. Buat dia merasa tenang dengan kematiannya. Dan teruslah menyayanginya seperti dulu. Aku yakin, Sunyoung pasti akan sangat bahagia." Siwon tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengusap kepala Jungsoo dan pergi menjauh.

Jungsoo masih duduk termenung mencerna setiap kata yang diberikan seonsaengnimnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "YA! Seonsaengnim, kau belum bayar pesananmu!" Jungsoo berdiri dan berteriak, matanya mencari sosok seonsaengnim yang telah membuka pikirannya. Namun nihil, sosok itu telah lenyap ditelan kerumunan pejalan kaki. Akhirnya, seulas senyum tulus kembali terangkai dibibirnya setelah hampir dua minggu tak bisa tersenyum tulus.

.

.

**SiBum's apartment, Busan – 18.32**

.

"Kemana saja sih? Belanja segitu saja lamanya hampir setahun." Kibum menyambut kedatangan Siwon penuh 'kehangatan'.

"Ya, kau merindukanku eh?" Siwon tersenyum mendapat sambutan hangat dari pujaan hatinya. Ia membawa beberapa barang belanjaan yang tadi dipesan Kibum untuk bahan makan malam hari ini.

"Dalam mimpimu, Choi Siwon." Dan Kibum memasang kembali wajah dinginnya untuk kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

'Manis sekali.' Batin Siwon.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah menyelidiki Park Jungsoo? Pantas lama." Kibum mulai berbicara sambil menyuap kimchi buatannya.

"Nae, dan bukan dia tersangka yang kita cari." Siwon kembali menyumpit nasinya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena dia mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Park Sunyoung. Dan orang gila mana yang mau mencekoki orang yang dicintainya dengan barang haram itu? Kurasa diseluruh muka bumi ini pun sepertinya hampir tak ada." Siwon kembali memakan sup udangnya.

"Benar, jadi kemungkinannya tinggal fifty-fifty. Donghae atau Kyuhyun." Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya kesamping mangkuk nasinya dan menatap lekat pada Siwon yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya, kau benar." Siwon menatap balik Kibum sambil menggigit sumpitnya di mulut.

Mereka saling menatap lekat. Saling bertukar pikiran dan saling menyelami pikiran lawan. Kesenyapan tercipta. Hening menyeruak. Sunyi meraja lela kala itu. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh di antara keduanya. Tak pernah mereka saling tatap seperti ini semenjak mereka berpisah. Membuat sesuatu yang hangat hadir kembali menyelimuti hati keduanya. Keduanya saling mendekat. Mencoba mengeliminasi jarak. Sebuah meja makan berukuran mini tak jadi penghalang. Mereka terus saling mendekat. Hembusan hangat terasa diwajah masing-masing. Membuat hati keduanya menjadi lebih hangat. Dua pasang mata telah terpejam. Dan saat hidung mereka bersentuhan…

TING TONG!

…bel berbunyi disaat yang **SANGAT TIDAK TEPAT**.

Refleks jarak kembali membentang. Rona merah menyelimuti wajah keduanya. Gerakan-gerakan khas ala orang salah tingkah mereka lakukan secara tak sadar. Dan saat hening dengan sejuta kegugupan sedang melanda keduanya, bel kembali ditekan membuat keduanya kebali tersadar.

"Biar kubuka." Kibum langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan. Setelah ini ia benar-benar tak akan sanggup bila harus berdekatan dengan Siwon lagi. Ia SANGAT malu.

"Cih, sial! Padahal sedikit lagi!" Siwon merutuki siapapun yang telah mengganggu moment romantisnya yang amat sangat langka terjadinya. Ia membereskan meja makan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu depan.

.

"Nuguya?" Kibum membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang yeojya yang sedang membelakanginya.

Yeojya itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang tuan rumah dan itu sukses membuat sang tuan rumah sendiri terbelalak. "Kau!"

.

.

TBC…

.

.

Taraaaaaa…. Inilah dia chap ketiga yang makin gaje dan makin membingungkan. Semoga pembaca masih mau membaca fic abal ini. Dan… bwahahahahaha Nyx ga bias tahan buat ga ketawa ngebayangin namjachingu Nyx jadi seorang yeojya. Tau siapa? Si Shim Changmin! Huahahaha xD *digebukin Cassie* okelah, Nyx lagi malas cuap-cuap (padahal takut bayaran ngenet makin gede:P) jadi kita langsung bales review.

thybum::

Gomawo udah review lagi^^

Mian ga apdet kilat lagi tapi yg penting udah apdet kan?hehe

Nyx emang sangat amat suka membuat kalian penasaran dan menebak2!xD *ditendang ke himalaya*  
>kenapa mikir bakal ada pair HaeBum sih=.=" emang ada pair lain tapi bukan ama Hae :P<br>Cast masih banyak yg belom keluar, jadi ayo tebak siapa aja castnya^^ #plakk

Soal pelaku, itu terserah Nyx ya :P namja yg dipemakaman masih dirahasiakan :P  
>yg ini juga mohon direview lagi yah^^<p>

Kimraehye::

Gomawo udah review lagi^^

Nyx ga pinter bikin orang penasaran chingu, Cuma hobi!XD #Plakk

yg dipemakaman masih rahasia perusahaan :P  
>chap ini mohon review juga ya chingu^^ <p>

sibumchild::

Gomawo udah review lagi^^

Ayolahh~ jangan pelit2 ngasih pict orang tuamu~ kalo ada video mereka lagi NC-an juga ga papa^^ #plakk

Yg dipemakaman masih rahasia :P  
>chap ini juga dimohon reviewnya ya^^<p>

Park Hyo Ra::

Gomawo udah review lagi^^

Kalo handuknya lepas jadinya ini fict naek rate jadi M!huahaha #plakk

Pengedarnya masih rahasia ya :p

Mian ga apdet kilat tapi mahon yg ini review juga ya^^

dewiikibum::

Gomawo udah review lagi^^

Suka? Ama fic gaje ini?O.O chingu pasti becanda!XD

GAK ADA SIBUMHAE, adanya SixBumxRahasia Negara :P

Mian ga apdet yg cepet tapi masih mau review lagi kan^^ 

jinkidinabume::

Gomawo udah review^^

Nyx kira makin suka ama authornya (_ _")

Seep! Ini udah lanjut! Review lagi ne^^

Seo Shin Young::

Gomawo udah review lagi^^

Haha,, emang ada niatan bikin rate M sih,, *evil smirk* *ditendang Kibummie*

Soal tersangka masih rahasia Negara :P mari kita sama2 nebak siapa tersangkanya^^ #plakk

Ini chap selanjutnya, mohon review lagi ya^^

Cha::

Gomawo udah review^^

Mian ga apdet cepet tapi masih mau review lagi kan^^ 

Choi ha rin  
>Gomawo udah review lagi^^<p>

Tenang, Nyuk ada kok. Dan Hae ga akan ganggu hubungan SiBum, tapi sebagai gantinya ada orang lain yang ganggu hubungan mereka :P  
>yg ini juga mohon review lagi ya^^<p>

Oya, Nyx mau minta dukungan. Entah kenapa akhir2 ini Nyx jadi sangat sibuk sekali dan jadi ga punya waktu buat nerusin fic ini. Tiap mau nerusin pasti udah cape dan malah ga bias konsen yang akhirnya bikin jadwal apdetan ngaret. Jadi mian kalo Nyx ga bisa sering2 apdet kilat ya^^'

Okey, abaikan curhatan gaje diatas:P Now, review please :D

Jaa ne mata ashita^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Partner In Action chap 4**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**Disclaimer ::** They're belong to God and them selves, **NIS** are South Korea's

**Genre ::** Romance, Drama, Crime (udah mulai kerasa:P)

**Warning ::** Genderswitch, gaje, abal, full of ngawur-ness, alur membosankan, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

.

**Sibum's Apartment, Busan – 19.23**

.

"Kau!" Kibum membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang tak asing yang seharusnya sekarang berada jauh darinya tapi kini malah ada dihadapannya sedang menyuguhkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Halo Kibummie." Yeojya dihadapan Kibum tersenyum sangat manis.

"Eonnie!" Kibum pun menghambur ke pelukan yeojya yang dipanggilnya eonnie itu. "Kenapa eonnie ada disini? Seharusnya eonnie berada di Jepang, bulan madu bersama Yesung oppa kan?" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menuntun sang kakak masuk apartemennya.

"Ya! Memang kau tak ingin aku cepat kembali eoh?" Kim Ryeowook menggerutu pura-pura kesal.

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya tak menyangka secepat itu kalian pulang. Memangnya kalian sudah puas ehm?" Kibum mempersilahkan Wookie duduk.

Pipi Wookie merona mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Ia tau itu pertanyaan jebakan yang bermakna ambigu. "Haish, kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kami bulan madu kan hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas Yesung oppa."

Kibum tersenyum maklum. Yah, ia tau betul maksud tujuan mereka berbulan madu ke Jepang. Semuanya hanya kedok agar Kim Yesung –suami Kim Ryeowook– dapat mengerjakan misinya untuk mengalahkan sekutu dari musuh mereka yang berdomisili disana.

Kasihan Kim Ryeowook. Ia bukan bagian dari NIS tapi selalu di ikut ambil bagiankan dalam tugas. Bukan paksaan, melainkan murni keinginannya sendiri. Kibummie tau betul, kakak terakhirnya ini tidak suka dengan kekerasan. Tapi jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bergelut dengan hal-hal berbau kekerasan setiap hari juga bukanlah keinginannya. Karena begitu mencintai Kim Yesung lah, Wookie melawan dirinya yang takut akan kekerasan dan mulai ikut ambil bagian disetiap tugas yang diberikan kepada Kim Yesung.

Semula Kim Yesung menolak. Biar bagaimanapun ia seorang suami yang begitu mencintai istrinya dan tak ingin istrinya terluka barang setitikpun. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan keinginan mereka bahwa ternyata, Kim Ryeowook yang dulunya membenci kekerasan ini, mempunyai bakat menjadi seorang _sniper_(1) handal. Dulu disaat partner Kim Yesung tak bisa menemani, Wookie lah yang menggantikan dan sampai sekarang partner couple YeWook malah tak tergantikan satu sama lain. Meski begitu, Wookie sampai sekarang tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari NIS. Ia hanya membantu suaminya, begitulah menurutnya.

"Nuguya Kibummie?" Siwon keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Dia mendapati Kibum sedang duduk bersama –menurut Siwon– sang calon kakak ipar yang tengah terkejut melihatnya. "Noona? Kapan noona pulang?" Siwon segera menghampiri Wookie dan menyapanya. Tapi yang dia dapat malah..

"Ya! Kalian sudah tinggal seatap? Apa kalian sudah menikah? Kenapa tak mengundangku hah?" Wookie refleks berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum dan Siwon secara bergantian.

"MWO!" Kibum dan Siwon teriak berjamaah. Oh, betapa kompaknya mereka xD #plak

"A-aniya! Aku tak menikahinya eonnie! Dan jangan pernah punya pikiran seperti itu!" Kibum menampik tuduhan Wookie. Baiklah, mungkin mulutnya bisa menyangkal tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Haha,, kami hanya kehabisan apartemen kok noona. Jadi terpaksa kami tinggal seatap. Tapi soal yang menikah itu, akan kami pikirkan nanti." Siwon merangkul bahu Kibum yang sedang merona hebat. Siwon menyeringai ke arah Kibum dan yang ditatap malah menyikut perut Siwon untuk menjauh.

"Ahaha.. begitu rupanya. Wahh, sama seperti setahun yang lalu dong ya?" Wookie tertawa nyaring melihat kelakuan yeodongsaeng.

"Eonnie!" Kibum benar-benar tak sanggup menahan malu lebih dari ini.

"Arra, aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Wookie kembali duduk dan mulai berbicara serius.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika mengirim email? Akan lebih praktis jadinya."

"Tidak, akan lebih baik jika kusampaikan langsung. Lagipula aku kan jadi bisa main kesini." Wookie tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Yesung oppa sudah mengalahkan ketua mafia di Jepang yang sebelumnya telah diduga bekerja sama dengan komplotan 'orang itu'. Dan menurut ketua mafia itu, kini komplotan 'orang itu' sedang merencanakan runtuhnya pemerintahan kita, bahkan kehancuran Korea." Wookie menjelaskan dengan tenang dan SiBum diam memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Segera selesaikan tugas ini dan cepat kembali ke Seoul. Aku punya firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana. Bisakah?"

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tak akan membuang waktu lagi sekarang.

"Baiklah, kurasa hanya itu yang harus kusampaikan. Nanti akan kukabari lagi jika ada berita baru."

"Nae. Apa eonnie akan langsung pulang sekarang?" Kibum mengikuti gerakan Wookie berdiri dari sofa.

"Hn. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Aku bilang pada Yesung oppa bahwa aku hanya akan berbelanja bahan makan malam. Hehe.."

"Lho, tapi ini bukannya sudah terlalu malam untuk membeli bahan makan malam?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya sambil ikutan berdiri.

"Haha, kau seperti tak tau Yesung oppa saja. Dia selalu percaya padaku." Wookie menjulurkan lidahnya. Ah, kau membohongi suamimu sendiri Wookie. Dasar nakal :P

"Kalau begitu kita ke parkiran bersama-sama. Kita juga akan segera menyelidiki Kyuhyun kan?" Kibum bertanya pada Siwon.

"Hn. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Dan Siwon berlalu untuk mengambil mantel serta kunci mobil. Sedangkan Kibum beranjak ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil mantel. Dan Wookie menanti diruang tamu.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita ketemu lagi di Seoul, oke?" Wookie membuka pintu mobilnya dan berdiri menatap keduanya dibalik pintu mobil.

"Ten––" DOOR!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan meluncur hampir mengenai Wookie. Bila ia tidak berdiri di balik pintu mobil mungkin bahunya sudah tertembus timah panas. Peluru tadi hanya mengenai pinggiran besi di jendela mobil. Tembakan berasal dari arah depan Wookie dan belakang Siwon serta Kibum. Ketiganya sontak segera berlindung ke sisi mobil yang lain.

DOOR!

Tembakan kembali dilancarkan entah oleh siapa dan dari mana asalnya. Kali ini mengenai bodi mobil Wookie.

Wookie yang seorang sniper handal segera tau arah tembakan berasal. Dan ia mengarahkan pistol semi otomatis berwarna hitam miliknya ke arah mobil Porsche biru metalik sejauh sepuluh meter dari tempatnya kini berdiri. Dari balik mobil milikya, ia berkonsentrasi untuk membidik. Mencari gerakan sekecil apapun di balik mobil. Dan gotcha!

DOOR!

"Arghh…"

Sebuah erangan dengan suara berat khas namja, terdengar setelah sekali tembakan yang dilontarkan Wookie. Dan yang kemudian terjadi adalah adu tembak. Entah berapa musuh yang menyerang mereka. Wookie kembali mengincar mangsanya. Sedangkan Siwon sudah akan mengganti _magazen_(2) miliknya. Dan Kibum masih melontarkan tembakan dari revolver silvernya ke arah mangsanya yang berada di balik sebuah tiang beton.

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa tau kita ada disini?" Disela-sela kegiatannya melontarkan peluru, Siwon bertanya kepada dua orang rekannya.

"Sepertinya mereka membuntutiku dari Seoul. Mian merepotkan kalian." Wookie yang masih paling tenang, berkata sambil membidik lawan. Seolah emosi bernama panik, tak mampu mengurungnya. Ia terus berkonsentrasi membidik. Sekali tembak, satu lawan kena. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sial! Apa kita harus menghubungi markas?" Kibum kehabisan peluru dan meletakkan revolvernya begitu saja lalu mengambil pistol semi otomatis dari balik mantelnya.

"Tak perlu. Kita bisa menyelesaikan mereka. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah kalah." Wookie berkata sambil kembali meletakkan pistol miliknya ke saku mantel. Matanya terus menatap sebuah mobil Rover hitam yang keluar dari area parkir dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang?" Kibum berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memungut revolver kosong miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Entah, tapi aku punya firasat buruk. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang dan melaporkan ini pada Yesung oppa. Kalian berhati-hatilah." Wookie bergegas masuk mobil tanpa menghiraukan keadaan mobilnya yang penuh gores dan retak hasil baku tembak tadi.

"Kau juga. Berhati-hatilah eonnie." Balas Kibum yang disertai anggukan dari Wookie. Maka berlalulah mobil Honda Accord silver milik Wookie. Dan tinggallah Kibum dan Siwon berdua.

"Apa kita benar akan menyelidiki Kyuhyun sekarang?" Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang masih menatap kepergian Wookie.

"Tentu. Kita tak boleh membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi." Kibum berjalan menuju mobil Audi R8 silver milik Siwon dan segera masuk ke dalamnya Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan dan segera masuk mobilnya untuk segera menyelidiki seorang muridnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Cho's mansion, Busan – 22.10**

.

.

"Ini kediamannya?" Kibum bertanya sambil memperhatikan rumah besar dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Begitulah yang kutau dari file data murid di sekolah. Ya, apa kau yakin mau masuk? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu." Siwon menatap Kibum heran.

"Tentu tidak. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi."

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kibum, namun pada akhirnya ia turut diam menunggu.

Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Sebuah keadaan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan bagi Siwon. Coba saja bayangkan jika kau harus diam menunggu –yang entah apa itu– bersama seorang pujaan hati yang sebelumnya hampir saja kau cium. Siwon tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. ia terus mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobilnya. "Tenanglah sedikit, Won." Kibum berkata sambil terus melihat sesuatu di luar mobil.

Siwon hanya berdecak kesal. Memangnya apa yang mereka tunggu dan sampai kapan harus menunggu disini. Sebaiknya ia bertanya pada Kibum, "Mema––"

"Cepat jalan. Ikuti motor itu." Tiba tiba Kibum memotong Siwon dan menunjuk sebuah motor sport merek Agusta F4 CC melaju cepat setelah keluar dari gerbang mansion kediaman keluarga Cho.

Siwon segera mengerti dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia segera tancap gas untuk membuntuti motor mewah itu dari jarak yang aman.

.

.

"Kesini?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya tak percaya sambil menunjuk sebuah bar malam yang dari luar saja sudah terdengar dentuman keras musik khas diskotik. "Hei, dia kan masih dibawah umur!" Siwon terbelalak tak percaya.

"Cih, jangan kolot Choi Siwon." Kibum keluar dari mobil dan bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Biar aku yang masuk. Kau tunggu disini, arra?" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke bar meninggalkan Kibum sendiri. Ada sebersit rasa khawatir meninggalkan Kibum sendiri, tapi ia percaya Kibum bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Night Bar, Busan – 23.54**

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisa bicara sebentar?" Siwon menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil menenggak segelas bening vodka.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang penanya lalu menatapnya lekat dari atas sampai bawah dan kemudian mendengus kasar. Ia kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Kita pakai caramu." Siwon tersenyum dan mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun, "Tolong segelas wine." Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah seorang pelayan untuk memesan segelas minuman.

Kyuhyun mendelik pada Siwon yang duduk disampingnya, "Apa maumu?" sebuah pertanyaan bernada sinis terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Haha.. santai lah. Kita sama-sama namja. Kau pikir apa yang biasanya para namja bicarakan?" Siwon meneguk sedikit wine miliknya yang baru saja di antarkan pelayan yeojya berpakaian seksi dengan bonus sebuah kedipan nakal untuk sang seonsaengnim.

"Apa? Seks?" Kyuhyun mulai santai minum dihadapan gurunya.

BRUUUSH…

Wine yang hampir masuk ke kerongkongan Siwon kembali naik dan tersembur keluar saat mendengar kata yang disebutkan Kyuhyun tadi. Demi Tuhan, anak ini masih 17 tahun dan yang dibicarakannya dengan namja lain adalah seks? Hebat! Bahkan Siwon yang berumur 21 tahun belum pernah melakukannya. Well, dia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cintai –Kim Kibum– dan ia akan menunggunya dengan sangat sabar. (Wonnie so sweet )

"Ya! Tidak sejauh itu. Kita bicara tentang yeojya." Siwon berbicara sedikit gelalapan saat Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh, "Apa kau dekat dengan Park Sunyoung?" Siwon mulai bicara dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Ia mendelik tajam pada Siwon dengan tatapan evilnya, "Cih, kau juga pernah berhubungan dengan yeojya jalang itu? Haha.. sudah kuduga dia memang yeojya brengsek." Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan lalu meneguk lagi minumannya.

"Brengsek? Memang apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu?"

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun membanting keras gelasnya ke meja lalu menggenggamnya erat. Matanya berkilat marah tajam, "Kau ingin tau apa yang telah dilakukannya? Dia telah membunuhku. Dan aku senang dia sudah tiada sekarang." Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang keheranan. Ia tak peduli menabrak orang disepanjang jalannya menuju pintu keluar.

Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan heran. Tak pelak ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap muridnya itu. Meski Kyuhyun bilang ia senang dengan kematian Park Sunyoung, tapi tidak dengan matanya. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

**Kibum POV**

.

"Biar aku yang masuk. Kau tunggu disini, arra?" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke Bar itu.

Aku hanya diam menatap kepergiannya. Lagipula memangnya siapa yang mau masuk kesitu.

Aku diam menunggu Siwon. Dan aku benci menunggu. Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan? Kutatap jalanan yang lengang. Ah, benar juga. Ini hampir tengah malam. Tentu saja sepi.

Kini kutatap langit demi mengusir kebosanan. Langit terang di malam hari. Dulu langit tak pernah seterang ini. Dulu aku bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas di langit yang gelap. Bersama Chullie eonnie, Youngwoon oppa, Wookie eonnie, appa.. dan eomma..

Ah, eomma. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Maafkan aku yang tak sempat menemuimu. Aku janji, kalau sempat aku pasti berkunjung. Tunggulah aku eomma.

"Ya! Minggir!"

Tiba-tiba lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh teriakan seorang yeojya. Tanpa pikir dua kali aku segera mencari asal suara. Dan dibalik Bar kulihat seorang yeojya sedang dikepung tiga namja berandalan.

Cih, preman jalanan.

"Ya! Jangan ganggu dia!" aku berteriak keras dibelakang mereka semua. Kini ketiga namja itu beralih menatapku.

"Siapa kau? Ingin jadi pahlawan rupanya." Seorang berandalan dengan tubuh kurus angkat bicara, "Sadarlah, kau juga yeojya tau! Hahah––" DUAKK!

Saat ia masih menertawaiku, kuterjang dia. Aku tarik tangannya dan kutendang selangkangannya dengan lututku.

"Ukh… kau! Berani juga rupanya.." Berandalan itu membungkuk sambil memegangi selangkangannya. "Ya! Kenapa kalian diam? Cepat hajar dia!" Berandalan itu mengintruksikan kedua temannya untuk melawanku. Dua berandalan yang lain berlari menerjangku. Baiklah, kurasa ini saatnya untuk sedikit beraksi.

Saat berandalan yang pertama mengerahkan tinjunya, kugenggam kepalan tangannya lalu kuputar lengannya kebelakang. Terdengar derakan tulang patah, tapi aku tak peduli. Ku arahkan tendangan ke kepalanya dan dia jatuh tersungkur. Bagus! Satu beres!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku terpelanting kedepan. Aku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. "Ukh.." saat kucoba untuk berdiri, sebuah tendangan kembali mendarat di pinggangku. Aku terpental kesamping menabrak tumpukan peti kayu tempat minuman. Sial!

"Hahaha.. biar bagaimanapun kau hanyalah seorang yeojya tau!" Kali ini berandalan berambut keriting tertawa puas meremehkanku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cih! Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang yeojya.." aku berdiri sambil menahan sakit di pinggangku, "karena kau akan menyesal nantinya." Ku tatap dia serius.

"bicara apa kau yeojya sialan!" Berandalan itu menyerangku dengan tinjunya. Dan kutangkis dengan tangan kiriku sambil kuhujam ulu hatinya dengan tinju tangan kananku. Sebelum jatuh terpental kebelakang, kutarik tangan kanannya dan ku layangkan tendangan ke pinggangnya. Sama seperti yang tadi dia lakukan padaku. Dan dia jatuh menubruk tumpukan peti kayu.

"Sial! Awas kau!" Berandalan kurus yang pertama kukalahkan rupanya belum mau menyerah. Ia berlari ke arahku sambil menghunuskan sebuah pisau lipat. Aku tak sempat menghindar, namun yang kemudian kulihat adalah sekelebat pirang.

.

**Kibum POV End**

.

**Author POV**

.

Kibum diam tak bergeming saat seorang berandalan mencoba menyerangnya menggunakan pisau lipat. Saat pisau itu hampi mengenai wajah Kibum, seseorang mendorong tangan berandalan itu kesamping lalu sebuah pukulan keras mendarat ke lehernya sampai terdengar bunyi derak patah tulang. Dan berandalan itu jatuh pingsan dihadapan sesosok penolong Kibum.

"Jangan pernah kau lukai wajah cantik seorang yeojya." Suara khas yeojya terdengar oleh Kibum.

"E-eh?" Kibum terkejut bukan main. Orang ini kan yang tadi ingin dia tolong. Tapi sekarang, ia malah ditolong orang ini.

"Gwaenchana?" Yeojya berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum. Ia menunduk menatap Kibum yang lebih pendek darinya.

"N-ne, nan gwaen– seonsaengnim?" Kibum yang awalnya menunduk, kini terbelalak saat mendapati seonsaengnimnya lah orang yang ingin dia selamatkan tapi malah menyelamatkannya.

"Lho? Kau baru sadar ini aku? kupikir dari awal kau ingin menolongku, kau sudah tau ini aku. Wahh, Kibum-ah orang yang baik ya?" Minnie seonsaengnim tersenyum menatap Kibum yang menunduk malu. "Sekarang ayo kita bersihkan lukamu." Minnie menarik tangan Kibum menuju sebuah mini market 24 jam yang tak jauh dari situ.

.

.

"Kau hebat ya? Bisa bela diri seperti itu. Siapa yang mengajari? Apa kau ikut les karate atau semacamnya?" Minnie terus saja bicara sambil mengoleskan obat luka ke luka di siku Kibum. Kini mereka sedang duduk di depan sebuah mini market.

"N-ne, aku dulu memang ikut les karate." Kibum sedikit gelagapan saat menerima kebaikan dari Minnie. Biar bagaimanapun, Minnie adalah orang yang mungkin akan jadi saingannya mendapatkan Siwon. Tunggu dulu! Mendapatkan Siwon? Ah, jadi Kau masih mengharapkannya, Bummie?

"Keren! Aku selalu ingin bisa beraksi seperti itu lho! Kau mau mengajariku?" Minnie menutup botol obat yang tadi dibelinya di mini market. Dan kemudian menatap Kibum yang sedang terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Tapi, tadi seonsaengnim kelihatan seperti sudah menguasai bela diri saat menolongku." Kibum menatap Minnie heran.

"A-ah, itu.. itu hanya refleks saja kok. Haha.. iya, hanya refleks." Minnie tertawa gugup. Ia hampir ketahuan berbohong.

"Biar bagaimanpun, seonsaengnim sudah menyelamatkanku. Gamsahamnida ne." Kibum tersenyum tulus. Ia mengeluarkan killer smilenya.

Entah kenapa, Minnie terdiam menatap Kibum. Matanya tak berkedip menatap senyum tulus Kibum. Sesuatu yang asing namun terasa hangat, hadir menyeruak rongga hatinya. Begitu manis, begitu indah, begitu… sempurna. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Seonsaengnim? Gwaenchanayo?" Kibum menyetuh lembut tangan Minnie.

"E-eh?" Minnie yang sadar, segera refleks menarik tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kibum. Tentu ia tak mau rona wajahnya dilihat Kibum.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" lagi-lagi suara Kibum mengagetkan Minnie. "Aku harus pergi seonsaengnim. Seseorang pasti sedang mencariku sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok disekolah, seonsaengnim!" dan Kibum berlari menerjang kegelapan malam setelah pamitan sekilas pada gurunya. Ia benar-benar melupakan Siwon tadi.

"Kim Kibum… anak yang manis." Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Minnie.

.

.

"Ya! Kau kemana saja? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungimu!" Siwon yang sedari tadi menunggu Kibum cemas, segera menunjukkan kekhawatirannya saat Kibum datang menghampirinya.

"Hah.. mian.. tadi ada.. yang harus ku selesaikan.." Kibum bicara sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak berhasil. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja saat kutanya tentang Park Sunyoung. Kita coba besok lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari hotel untuk bermalam. Apartemen kita sudah tidak aman lagi."

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Kibum pun masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

.

Kami masih mencari hotel untuk menginap malam ini. Setelah mengambil pakaian dan barang-barang seperlunya di apartemen yang lama, kami segera meluncur ke jalanan mencari Hotel yang masih buka.

Keadaan hening kembali menyelimuti kami. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah suka keadaan seperti ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan ke tempat duduk Kibum di sampingku. Niatku untuk mengajaknya bicara sirna saat kulihat wajah terlelapnya terlihat damai. Ku tepikan mobilku ke pinggir jalan. Dan kini perhatianku terfokus seratus persen ke arah Kibum yang masih terlelap.

Kutatap lekat wajah cantiknya, kulit putih mulusnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang merah, pipi tembamnya yang merona. Ah, benar-benar membuatku gila hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu Bummie. Bisakah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu? Apa kau benar-benar tak menyisakan cinta untukku?

Kutelusuri lagi sosoknya. Dan mataku terhenti di lengannya. Kulihat beberapa luka lecet yang keluahatn masih baru melekat disana. Seingatku, sebelum aku masuk Bar tadi, tak ada luka sedikitpun ditangan maupun bagian tubuh lainnya. Tapi kini, bisa kulihat lengan, siku, bahkan buku-buku jarinya ada goresan luka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Bummie?

Aku kembali mengemudikan mobilku. Akan kutanya besok setelah dia bangun.

.

**Siwon POV End**

.

**Author POV**

.

**Busan's Hotel, Busan – 02.09**

.

"Tolong dua kamar– maksudku satu kamar dengan dua bed." Siwon berkata pada receptionist. Ia bermaksud memesan dua kamar, tapi evil dalam dirinya sedang berkuasa saat itu. Jadi, ia pesan satu kamar dengan dua bed. Kenapa tidak satu bed sekalian? Karena Kibum sudah jelas kan menolak itu dan pergi ke receptionist untuk meminta sebuah kamar baru yang berada jauh dari kamarnya. Dan Siwon tak mau itu terjadi.

"Ini dia kuncinya. Selamat menikmati hari anda di hotel kami." Sang receptionist memberikan sebuah kunci kamar dan mengatakan slogan Hotel mereka pada Siwon.

"Tentu. Aku akan sangat menikmatinya." entah sang receptionist yang salah lihat atau apa, Siwon terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Huaaaaahh… padahal Cuma ngetik doing, tapi sumpah deh! Capeee bangeeet! Apalagi pas adegan berantem, bikin keringet dingin(?)

Oke, Nyx tau ini makin ancur aja. Tapi kalian yang minta ini dilanjutin kilat kan? *emang ada yang minta?* nah, sekarang kita bales review :D

Kimraehye:: Gomawo udah review^^ makin suka? Ama Nyx? :D #plakk# haha,, adegan itu ditunda dulu :P yeojya yang bertamu itu udah ada jawabannya di chap ini review lagi ya^^

Park Hyo Ra:: Gomawo udah review^^ haha,, pokoknya pantes-pantesin aja deh!xD #plak# yang ganggu sibum Wookie tuh :P ini termasuk apdet kilat ga? Review lagi ya^^

dewiikibum:: gomawo udah review^^ wahaha,, teruslah menebak chingu, pairnya salah semua tuh! :P #plak# disini adegan romance-nya udah banyak kan? Soal rate M nanti Nyx kompromi ama abang Siwon dulu :D review lagi ya^^

Seo Shin Young:: Gomawo udah review^^ yang bertamu dan gangguin sibum si wookie tuh! Hajar gih #plakk# Kyu muncul nih! Tapi cumin bentar, abisnya si abang Kyu bayarannya mahal sih. Uang Nyx ga cukup bwt ngebayar diaTwT ini chap selanjutnya, review lagi ya^^

Viivii-ken:: Gomawo udah review^^ annyeong juga:D apa ini termasuk apdet yang ASAP? Soal mereka mah masih rahasia perusahaan ya :P review lagi ya^^

thybum:: Gomawo udah review^^ KyuBum ya? Umm,,, ntar di pikir-pikir dulu deh :P haha, kan Nyx akan buat lebih banyak kejutan lagi, jadi siapkan diri anda #plakk# ini lanjutannya, review lagi ya^^

Choi ha rin:: gomawo udah review^^ cocok-cocokin aja lah, orang dia kebagian perannya ini! :P *dirajam Changmin* haha, tuh pengganggunya si Wookie, masih mau diberantas? Apa ini termasuk apdet kilat? Review lagi ya^^

.

Okey, Nyx sadar betul fict jelek ini sangat ga pantas dibilang bagus. Meski begitu, Nyx ingin dihargai. Dan review adalah salah satu penghargaan bwt seorang author. Nyx munafik kalo Nyx bilang ga butuh review. Tapi Nyx juga sadar betul, soal RnR itu hak para readers. Jadi readers lah yang pantas menentukan fict ini pantas dihargai atau tidak. Jika berkenan silahkan review, jika kalian menganggap fict ini tak pantas dihargai, kalian tak perlu repot-repot mereview 

Jaa ne mata ashita^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Partner in Action **

By

**Kim 'Nyx Eunjung**

**Disclaimer ::** they're belong to God and them selves.

**Genre::** Romance, Drama, Crime

Warning :: Genderswitch, typo(s), gaje, abal, membosankan, ancur, full of ngawur-ness, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

.

**Busan's Hotel, Busan – 05.21**

.

"Pagi. Kau sudah bangun?" Siwon menyapa Kibum yang baru saja menggeliatkan tubuhnya di kasur. Siwon baru saja selesai mandi dan kini ia hanya memakai sehelai handuk melilit dari pinggang sampai lututnya.

Kibum yang baru saja membuka matanya, refleks terbelalak melihat keadaan Siwon yang topless, "Kyaaaaaaa!" Kibum berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

Siwon panik mendengar teriakan Kibum. Ia tak tau apa salahnya, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya membungkam teriakan Kibum. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membekap mulut Kibum. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Kibum dan merangkak ke atas Kibum untuk kemudian membekapnya.

Kibum hanya bisa meronta di bawah Siwon. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon dari mulutnya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa berteriak keras-keras, eoh?" Siwon masih membekap mulut Kibum. Tak taukah ia bahwa Kibum sedang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya karena bekapannya sendiri?

Mereka masih saling melawan. Kibum yang melawan untuk melepas bekapan Siwon dan Siwon yang masih keukeuh membekap Kibum sampai…

"Ehem…" sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka. "Apa semalaman masih belum cukup memuaskan untuk kalian?"

Kibum dan Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar yang telah terbuka. Seorang namja dan seorang yeojya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Emp.." Kibum yang tadinya akan memanggil keduanya segera sadar bahwa dirinya masih dibekap. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon yang masih dalam posisi mengurungnya di bawah. Kembali ia terbelalak, "Kyaaaa! Minggiiir!" tanpa pikir panjang Kibum segera menyingkirkan tubuh Siwon kesamping.

BRUKK..

"Aww…" Siwon jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur dengan kepalanya terlebih dahulu mencium lantai. "Ya! Kenapa kau mendorongku!" Siwon segera berdiri dari jatuh tak elitnya dan malah mendapati…

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" kali ini yeojya di depan pintu ikut berteriak bersama Kibum saat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tertutupi handuk putih.

"Won, handukmu." Namja di depan pintu berkata datar sambil mendekap yeojya disampingnya untuk menghalangi pandangan tak senonoh yang tersaji di depan mereka. Kibum sendiri sudah bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Ap– huwaaaaa!" Siwon yang bermaksud melihat handuk yang seharusnya melilit di pinggangnya, langsung histeris saat menemukan sang handuk malah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Membuat apa yang seharusnya tertutupi kini bebas menatap dunia luar. Siwon segera mengambil handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Jadi benar kemarin kalian diserang?"

"Nae. Entah apa maksud penyerangan kali ini." Siwon yang sudah berpakaian rapi membalas pertanyaan sang tamu.

"Apa mungkin mereka mengincar salah satu dari kita?" Kibum angkat bicara. "Wookie eonnie bilang, mereka mungkin mengikutinya dari Seoul sampai ke apartemen kami. Jika mereka bermaksud menyerang, kenapa tak menyerang saat Wookie eonnie dalam perjalanan kemari?" Kibum bicara sambil menatap ketiga rekan sekaligus seniornya.

"Kibummie benar. Jika dari awal mereka bermaksud menyerang, mereka tak perlu repot-repot membuntutiku." Wookie yang duduk disebelah suaminya, membenarkan perkataan sang adik.

"Jadi maksudmu, ada yang sedang mengincar salah satu dari kalian berdua, begitu?" Kim Yesung menatap Kibum dan Siwon serius.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya saling manatap satu sama lain. Ya, mereka sadar. Setelah ini, jalan mereka akan lebih berat. Melindungi atau dilindungi, itu urusan terakhir. Yang terpenting, apa mereka masih bisa bersama?

.

.

**Classroom 3A, Busan High School** **– 10.07**

.

"Umm, anou. Minnie-yah boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kibum menghampiri seorang yeojya teman sekelasnya yang sedang duduk sendiri menatap keluar jendela kelas.

"Ah, Kibum-ah. Tentu, ada apa?" Lee Sungmin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kibum yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Boleh aku tau siapa itu Lee Hyukjae?" Kibum akhirnya menanyakan hal ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia penasaran.

"Oh, dia itu teman sekelas kita. Ah, kau tentu belum mengenalnya ya?" Sungmin bertanya polos kepada Kibum meskipun ia sendiri tau betul apa jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum. "Dia itu yeojya yang periang dan juga sangat baik. Yah, meski dia sedikit jahil dan kau tau? Dia juga agak yadong! Biar begitu dia adalah teman yang sangat baik." Sungmin yang awalnya bercerita dengan penuh semangat kini mulai melemah.

"Saat ujian kenaikan kelas, ia kecelakaan. Menurut saksi mata, sebuah mobil hitam menabraknya dan langsung kabur begitu saja. Ia menderita beberapa patah tulang dan juga retak, Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkannya harus tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit. Saat kecelakaan, kepalanya membentur keras aspal jalanan. Menyebabkan tulang kepalanya retak dan terjadi penggumpalan darah dalam otak Hyukjae. Operasi sudah dilakukan ketika itu juga, dan gumpalan darah telah berhasil dikeluarkan semua. Seharusnya bila kondisi sudah seperti itu, pasien akan segera membaik dan bisa diperbolehkan pulang." Sungmin mencoba menghirup napas sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan Hyukjae. Ia tak kunjung membaik. Menurut dokter, kondisinya justru semakin parah. Tekanan darahnya terus menurun serta ditemukan gangguan pernapasan di paru-parunya. Jika ini terus terjadi, bisa menyebabkan timbulnya kerusakan otak yang lebih parah. Dan seiring berjalan waktu, semua kembali stabil. Tapi hyukjae… ia masih saja terbaring di kamarnya di rumah sakit." Dan akhirnya tetesan-tetesan bening meluncur bebas di pipi putih Sungmin. Ia menangis mengingat kejadian naas yang menimpa sahabatnya. Ia tak bisa membantu Hyukjae yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Kibum mengusap pundak Sungmin. Ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dan kau tau? Hyukjae itu adalah adik Lee Donghae."

Detik itu juga, Kibum merasa ditelanjangi. Ia selama ini dekat bahkan sudah bersahabat dengan Donghae, namun sama sekali tak tau apa yang di tanggung sahabatnya ini. "Gomawo sudah mau menceritakan semuanya padaku, Minnie." Kibum mencoba tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Yang hanya bisa dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

.

.

**Shin's Florist, Busan – 16.12**

.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri seorang yeojya yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk.

"Aku mau cari bunga gladiolus. Apa ada?" yeojya itu bertanya sambil memperhatikan deretan bunga – bunga cantik berbagai warna dan jenis.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Oppaa! Ada yang mau mencari bunga!" pelayan itu berlari ke dalam memanggil seseorang.

"Aish, kau ini. Aku kan baru istirahat." Suara seorang namja menjawab panggilan pelayan tadi.

"Ya! Aku kan tak tau jenis-jenis bunga. Daripada aku memberi bunga yang salah, lebih baik kau yang memberinya." Pelayan itu segera berlalu dan kembali mengurusi pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ish, dia itu. Selalu saja memberikan semua pekerjaan padaku. Tak tau ya aku sedang makan." Seorang namja berperawakan gemuk menggerutu sambil menghampiri yeojya sang tamu pengunjung itu. "Ada yang bi– Kibum-ah?" Namja itu terkejut mendapati teman sekelasnya berkunjung.

"Eh? Shindong-ah! Kau pemilik toko bunga ini?" Kibum sama tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Shindong.

"Ah, ani. Ini toko orang tuaku. Aku tugas jaga hari ini. Mereka sedang menjemput bunga-bunga pesanan yang baru." Shindong bercerita sambil berseri-seri. Membuat Kibum kerasan dengan keramahannya. "Jadi kau mau cari bunga apa?"

"Ah, aku cari bunga gladiolus. Apa ada?"

"Tentu! Toko kami yang terlengkap tau! Haha.." Shindong tertawa kecil membanggakan koleksi toko bunga orang tuanya. "kajja, ikuti aku!" Shindong benar-benar namja gemuk yang penuh semangat. #plakk

"Ini dia. Kau pintar memilih ya? Gladiolus itu bunga yang cantik." Shindong menunjukkan deretan bunga gladiolus segar berbagai macam warna.

Dan Kibum hanya diam tersenyum. Bukan ia yang memilih bunga ini. Karena ini adalah bunga kesukaan eomma-nya. Kibum mengambil beberapa tangkai gladiolus pink dan menyerahkannya pada Shindong untuk membungkusnya.

"Kau tau, Gladiolus itu punya makna yang hebat lho. Melambangkan kemurahan hati, ketulusan, keanggunan yang alami, hati yang baik, juga karakter yang kuat." Shindong terus berceloteh sambil membungkus bunga milik Kibum.

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tau itu. Karena eommanya adalah pelambangan dari gladiolus. Eomma yang baik, anggun, hati yang tulus, dan tentu berkarakter kuat.

"Nah, semuanya 30 ribu won. Itu sudah kuberikan diskon lho!"

"Haha, gomawoyo ne Shindong-ah." Kibum tertawa sambil memberikan uangnya dan menerima bingkisan bunga gladiolusnya.

"Sering-seringlah kesini. Donghae juga setiap hari mampir kesini."

Kibum terbelalak. Lee Donghae? Membeli bunga? Setiap hari pula. Sebenarnya apalagi ini. "Bunga apa yang dibelinya?"

"Umm, entah kenapa ia selalu membeli setangkai tulip putih setiap hari. Saat kutanya untuk siapa, ia hanya bilang untuk seorang teman. Apa ia punya salah pada temannya ya? Tulip putih kan punya makna permintaan maaf yang tak tersampaikan." Shindong menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ada sebuah dugaan di benaknya. Namun ada sesuatu yang harus di lakukannya terlebih dahulu sekarang. "Nae, jeongmal gomawoyo. Aku akan mampir lagi kesini kalau ada waktu." Dan Kibum berlalu dari toko bunga orang tua Shindong.

.

.

**Funeral, Busan – 17.08**

.

Seorang yeojya manis melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah makam. Ya, makam. Makam orang yang ia sayangi. Makam orang yang telah membawanya pada dunia. Makam orang yang selalu hadir di mimpi indahnya saat ia merindukan sosoknya. Makam eommanya. Kim Jaejoong.

.

**Kibum POV**

.

Akhirnya aku mengunjungimu, eomma. Apa kau menungguku? Aku sangat merindukanmu eomma. Apa kau juga merindukanku? Sejak kami pindah ke Seoul, aku pikir aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku cemas tak bisa mengunjungimu lagi. Dan saat Youngwoon oppa menugaskanku disini, aku benar-benar senang. Eomma, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Aku bersimpuh dihadapan makam eomma. Ah, setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih kepada penjaga makam yang telah merawat makam eomma. Ku letakkan bunga gladiolus yang tadi ku beli di atas nisan eomma.

Eomma, aku sudah berjanji untuk jadi yeojya yang kuat dan tidak akan cengeng lagi. Tapi apa eomma tau? Itu janji yang berat untukku. Aku masih sering menangis saat yang lain sudah tertidur lelap. Aku masih lemah saat sedang dalam pertarungan. Aku tak bisa jadi seperti eomma. Eomma, apa aku boleh menangis sekarang?

.

**Kibum POV End **

.

**Author POV**

.

Kibum menumpukan kepalanya ke atas nisan eommanya. Ia menangis keras disana. Tak terdengar isakan, hanya tangisan sunyi penuh kerinduan. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan abstrak bernama rindu dalam setiap tetes bening air mata yang mengalir dan jatuh terserap tanah makam. Meski waktu terus bergulir mengantar sang mentari ke peraduannya, Kibum tetap memeluk erat nisan eommanya. Terus menangis di depan eommanya. Melepas topeng bernama tegar yang menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapan sang eomma.

Dan saat hari mulai benar-benar petang, sang putri salju mengakhiri tangisannya. Kembali lagi ia pasang topeng tegarnya. Tak lagi jadi seorang putri salju yang manis. Ia kembali menyamar menjadi seorang putri es yang dingin. Siap membekukan musuhnya.

"Eomma, tetaplah menyertaiku." Kibum memberikan penghormatannya yang terakhir kali dan pergi meninggalkan sang eomma yang telah lama berbaring.

Saat menuju pintu masuk pemakaman, matanya tertuju pada sebuah makam. Makam yang putih. Tidak, bukan makamnya yang putih. Sesuatu yang dalam jumlah banyak dan berwarna putihlah yang menyelimutinya. Kibum yang penasaran, datang menghampiri makam itu.

Sebuah makam dengan nisan bernama seseorang yang selama ini menjadi kunci dalam kasusnya. Park Sunyoung. Makamnya diselimuti bunga tulip putih.

.

.

**Backyard, Busan High School – 15.12**

.

"Ada urusan apa memanggilku?" seorang namja segera melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada sinis kepada sosok yang telah menunggunya di halaman belakang sekolah sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Aku benar-benar butuh kesaksianmu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Sunyoung?" orang yang telah menunggu itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia sudah tidak mau membuang waktu lagi.

"Haha, apa untungnya untukmu dan apa untungnya untukku? Namja itu tertawa meremehkan seolah ia telah berhasil membuat sang namja tak berhak menginterogasinya. Namun ia salah, sesuatu yang tak diduganya terjadi.

Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol semi otomatis dan menodongkannya tepat ke hidung namja itu, "untungnya bagimu, kau bisa melanjutkan hidup. Dan untungnya bagiku, aku bisa cepat tidur dengan nyenyak." Tak ada seringai yang biasa terpasang jika sudah berhasil menyudutkan lawannya. Ia memasang wajah datarnya. Perasaannya tak enak. Seolah firasat buruk sedang menghantuinya.

"Si-sial.." namja itu terpojok. Tak ada lagi senyum sombongnya. Yang ada, hanya keringat dingin.

.

.

**Classroom 3A, Busan High School – 15.02**

.

"Hae-yah, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Ah, nae Kibummie. Apapun untukmu chagi. Hehe.." Donghae segera menghampiri Kibum dan tersenyum cengengesan membuat Kibum mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Ada seseorang yang memanggilku ke atap. Tapi aku takut sendirian. Mau menemaniku?" Kibum memasang wajah penuh harapnya.

"Eh? Begitu ya. Umm, baiklah. Lagipula aku juga tak mau Kibummie kenapa-napa nantinya. Nae, kajja." Donghae berjalan keluar kelas lebih dulu meninggalkan Kibum di belakang.

Kibum hanya menghela napasnya panjang. Semoga ia bisa melakukan ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Donghae telah menjadi sahabatnya.

.

.

**Backyard, Busan High School – 15.30**

.

"Jadi, dia menghubungimu hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Siwon masih menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Nae. Dia hanya bilang, maaf karena tak bisa jadi kekasihku lagi. Ia tak mau menyakitiku lebih dari ini. Biar bagaimanapun, ia telah mencintai orang lain. Dan menjadi kekasihku hanya untuk menuruti wasiat orang tuanya yang berniat menjodohkan kami." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik sebuah napas panjang.

"Aku sebenarnya tau itu semua. Aku tau dia tak mencintaiku sejak awal karena telah mencintai namja lain, tapi aku.." Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah kalimatnya.

"Kau apa?" Siwon mulai tak sabar dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Roof, Busan High School – 15.30**

.

"Jadi, mana orang yang memanggilmu?" Donghae menghampiri Kibum yang tengah berdiri dipinggiran besi pembatas.

Kibum diam memandang pemandangan kota sore hari di hadapannya sambil sesekali menghirup napas panjang. "Kau ingin tau rahasiaku Hae-yah? Dulu sekali aku pernah tinggal disini lho. Bersama eomma, appa, juga kakak-kakakku. Dan aku benar-benar senang saat itu." Kibum menoleh pada Donghae dan tersenyum manis.

"Kibummie?" Donghae hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran melihat tingkah aneh Kibum.

.

.

**Backyard, Busan High School – 15.35**

.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya." Dan sebaris kalimat itu sukses meluncur tanpa ragu dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau dia membunuhmu?"

"Karena dia dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, "Dia menggunakan barang haram itu untuk lepas dariku! Apa sebegitu bencinya dia padaku?" Dan Kyuhyun jatuh bersujud untuk menangis. Ia menangis keras meluapkan semua kekesalannya yang menumpuk.

"Aku selalu bilang bahwa aku akan berusaha jadi apapun yang dia mau. Aku akan mencoba menuruti apa saja keinginannya. Tapi ia bilang bahwa aku sudah seperti adik baginya. Sadarkah dia, bahwa saat mendengarnya hatiku serasa hancur." Kyuhyun masih menangis mengenaskan. Dan Siwon mengawasi dengan wajah datarnya sambil terus menodongkan pistolnya.

"Dengan lancarnya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai namja lain. Namja itu sederhana juga sangat baik. Tak peduli namja itu tau atau tidak, ia terus memelihara perasaannya. Dan setiap keluh kesahnya selalu ia beberkan dengan mudahnya dihadapanku. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya telah membunuhku secara perlahan? Aku benci dia!" raungan tangis kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang menggali lubang kematianmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan mendongak menghadap Siwon yang telah mnyimpan pistolnya dalam jas.

"Dia selalu begitu untuk mengingatkanmu agar berhenti mencintainya. Seharusnya kau sadar. Disetiap keluh kesahnya tentang namja itu, sudah tak ada peluang untukmu. Itulah yang ingin disampaikannya. Agar kau menyerah, untuk mencintainya dan membuka hati untuk yeojya lain." Siwon masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap langsung Kyuhyun.

.

.

**Roof, Busan High School – 15.35**

.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menceritakan rahasiamu?" Kibum masih tersenyum pada Donghae yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kibum-ah, jika orang itu tak ada lebih baik kita pulang saja." Donghae hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tangga.

"Ceritakan rahasiamu Lee Donghae. Kenapa kau jadi pengedar narkoba?"

Donghae yang hendak membuka kenop pintu, berhenti membeku. Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu erat. Ia tertangkap basah. "Bicara apa kau Kibummie? Ayolah~ ini sudah waktunya pulang." Donghae masih berusaha menutupi segalanya. Ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan menatap punggung Kibum yang masih di pembatas pinggiran atap.

"Apa kau butuh uang untuk biaya pengobatan Lee Hyukjae?"

Donghae lagi-lagi terbelalak. Ia sudah benar-benar tertangkap basah. Donghae mendekati Kibum, "Bagaimana kau tau?"

Kibum memutar tubuhnya mengahadap Donghae, "Tulipa alba. Atau tulip putih. Kau orang baik Hae-yah, tapi kenapa melakukan ini?" Kibum tak bisa menahan kekecewaannya terhadap Donghae.

Tak diduga, Donghae malah tersenyum getir, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Aku butuh uang untuk pengobatan Hyukjae. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku." Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dan kenapa kau menyesal telah menjual barang haram itu kepada Park Sunyoung?"

"Semuanya berawal dari banyak ketidaksengajaan. Entah kebetulan atau kesialan macam apa yang kuterima ini. Pertama kecelakaan Hyukjae dan aku yang banting tulang mencari biaya pengobatan Hyukjae, bekerja di sebuah bar malam sampai tak sengaja melihat transaksi jual beli yang seharusnya rahasia ini, lalu direkrut menjadi pengedar. Dan kecerobohanku membuat transaksiku tercium oleh Park Sunyoung. Diluar dugaan, ternyata dia menyukaiku dan bilang dia ingin membantuku dengan membeli barang haram ini. Aku yang memang butuh uang tak bisa menolak niatnya. Dan disinilah aku. Berakhir pada penyesalan tak berujung. Mengorbankan seorang sahabat yang tulus ingin membantuku hanya demi uang."

"Apa kau juga mencintainya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Hatiku sudah lama tertidur bersama Hyukjae." Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum getir.

"Kau mencintai adikmu sendiri?" Kibum terbelalak tak percaya.

"Adik angkat. Kami besar di panti asuhan yang sama dan diadopsi keluarga yang sama. Dan waktu panjang yang kami lewati bersama membuat cinta tumbuh di hatiku. Aku begitu menyayanginya, tak ingin sedikitpun sedih dirasakannya, namun kecelakaan malah menimpanya. Orang tua kami menelantarkan kami begitu saja saat tau Hyukjae kecelakaan. Mereka tak mau peduli. Dan aku berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan kehidupannya dengan cara kotor ini." Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Dia takkan pernah memaafkanmu Hae-yah." Kibum menatap Donghae datar.

Donghae yang sedari tadi tertunduk menangis, segera mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Kibum.

"Hyukjae takkan pernah memaafkanmu bila ia berhasil sembuh karena uang haram itu. Meski aku tak pernah mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin ia pasti lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup karena uang haram itu." Kibum menggenggam tangan Donghae lembut dan menenangkan tangisan Donghae yang semakin keras.

.

Saat Donghae mulai tenang, Kibum bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggunya, "Hae-yah, boleh aku tau bagaimana awalnya kau jadi seorang pengedar?"

Donghae menghirup napas sesaat, "Awalnya aku tak pernah punya niat masuk dunia kotor ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku butuh uang. Dan sejak ketidaksengajaanku melihat sebuah transaksi narkoba, aku malah direkrut untuk jadi salah satu 'penyebar'"

"Penyebar?" Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Nae, penyebar. Aku di tugaskan untuk menyampaikan barang haram ini ke tangan pembeli dan uang yang kami terima sebagian di transfer ke rekening pengawas."

"Pengawas?" Kibum semakin tak mengerti.

"Yang ku tau, pengawas mengawasi kerja para penyebar dan pengawas biasanya hanya satu dari puluhan penyebar." Donghae berniat membeberkan semuanya.

"Jadi pengawas itu sama seperti mandor?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Aku tak tau info lainnya dari organisasi kami." Donghae menunduk di hadapan Kibum.

"Sudahlah, Hae-yah. Kau sudah sangat membantu. Dan soal Hyukjae, aku janji padamu bahwa dia pasti akan segera sembuh." Kibum mengusap lengan Donghae lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Jeongmal? Kau sungguh-sungguh Bummie? Kau sungguh-sungguh mau menjamin kesembuhan Hyukkie-ku?" Donghae memegang kedua tangan Kibum erat. Dan saat Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, Donghae tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tak memeluk Kibum sang malaikat penolongnya yang baru. "Gomawo Kibummie! Jeongmal gomawoyo!" Donghae memeluk Kibum erat.

"Haha, nae. Cheonmaneyo Hae-yah. Tapi ada satu syarat."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mau mnyerahkan dirimu pada pihak yang berwajib." Kibum menatap Donghae serius.

Awalnya Donghae menunduk lemas tapi, "Apapun, asal Hyukkie bisa sembuh." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya pasti sambil tersenyum. Tak peduli bahwa ia akan mendekap di balik jeruji besi, apapun akan ia lakukan demi Hyukkie-nya. Demi orang yang dicintainya.

"Arra, jangan khawatirkan Hyukkie. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji. Sekarang ayo kita pergi." Kibum berjalan mendahului Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"Ada satu hal lagi Bummie."

Kibum yang mendengar itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Sang pengawas. Aku tau siapa dia."

Kibum terbelalak mendengarnya, "Siapa?"

"Dia juga ada di sekolah ini. Nam––" DOORR!

Begitu cepat. Sebuah peluru melesat tepat beberapa senti dari pipi Kibum dan menembus bahu Donghae. "HAE-YAAH!" Kibum meneriakkan nama Donghae keras dan segera menghampiri Donghae. Menangkapnya tepat sebelum jatuh menyentuh lantai. "Ha-hae, bertahanlah!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Okey, ini dia lanjutannya. Apa ada yang nunggu? #ga ada *pundung ngorek aspal* (_ _") yah, langsung ke sesi balesan review aja deh~

.

dewiikibum:: gomawo udah review^^ wahahaha,, kasian hyukkie-nya dong? Romance-nya ada pali atas noh, apa masih kurang juga? Review lagi ne^^

Park Hyo Ra:: gomawo udah review^^ kalo gitu mah gempor dong Nyx ngetik mulu==" Tanya ama changmin-nya dong? Dia nyamar apa ngga :P ah, soal yang glosarium itu mian yah, tadinya mau di akhir cerita aja, tapi kayanya mendingan di akhir chap aja ya^^' gomawo masukannya chingu^^ mian typo-nya bejibun :P ini udah apdet, review lagi ne^^

Sibumchild:: gomawo udah review^^ ne, gwaenchana :D oke deh, mau panggil oppa juga ga papa kok^^ #plakk review lagi ne^^

Kimraehye:: gomawo udah review^^ aih~ makin suka nih ama Nyx? xD ini dia chap selanjutnya, review lagi ne^^

Tachibana Himawari:: Gomawo udah review^^ gwaenchana chingu :D ini lanjutannya, review lagi ne^^

thybum:: gomawo udah review^^ yahelah chingu, itu sebentar juga udah berhasil bikin aku keringet dingin ngetiknya==" mian, setelah dipikir-pikir akan lebih baik kalo ga ada KyuBum :D #plakk ini kelanjutannya, review lagi ne^^

Choi ha rin :: gomawo udah review^^ ah mian soal yang itu, tadinya mau di akhir cerita, tapi ga jadi deh :P #Plakk yang kemaren emang ga lulus edit chingu:P soal si changmin, tanya sendiri ama orangnya ya~ hihi review lagii ne^^

:: gomawo udah review^^ haha, ne ini dia lanjutannya. Selamat dinikmati^^ #plakk review lagi ne^^

chagyumin:: gomawo udah review^^ haha,, review lagi ne chingu^^

Viivii-ken :: gomawo udah review^^ yuri? Uuung, boleh deh ntar Nyx pertimbangkan :P #plakk haha, kapan-kapan publish ya^^ bisa bulukan tuh disimpen mulu :P #Plakplakk review lagi ne^^

.

Nah karena kebodohan Nyx, maka ini glosarium yang kemarin:

(1)Sniper:: penembak jitu

()Magazen:: tempat selongsong peluru di pistol semi otomatis. Bentuknya persegi panjang, cara ngisi ulangnya di masukin dari bawah(pegangan) pistol.

Nah, itu dia penjelasan tak berguna dari Nyx. #plakk

oiya, buat fict Nyx yang The Destiny, Nyx mau ngucapin gomawo buat 3 orang yang sudi mereview dari 137 readers. Jongmal gomawoyo buat yang sudah mereview^^

next, yang sudi silahkan review fict jelek ini^^ gomawo :D

jaa nee mata ashita^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Partner in Action**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

.

.

**Disclaimer::** they're belong to God and them selves.

**Genre::** Romance, Drama, Crime

**Warning::** Genderswitch, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Full of ngawur-ness, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

.

**Backyard, Busan High School – 15.46**

.

"Jadi jangan membencinya hanya karena dia tak mencintaimu."

"A-aku.. aku.. orang yang jahat…" Kyuhyun kembali menangis. "Mi-mianhae.. noona…"

**DOOR!**

Sebuah letusan terdengar di kejauhan, namun masih cukup keras terdengar Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seketika berhenti menangis dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada atap gedung sekolah, asal suara letusan senjata api yang baru saja di dengarnya. "Bummie…" Siwon menggumamkan nama Kibum sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih linglung ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

**Roof, Busan High School – 15.46**

.

"Ha-hae.. bertahanlah!" Kibum meletakkan kepala Donghae di pangkuannya. "Hae! Jaga kesadaranmu! Tetaplah bersamaku, Hae!" Kibum berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir di bahu Donghae.

"U-ukh.." Donghae di ambang kesadarannya. Ia serasa hampir mati menahan sakit di bahunya, "Bu-bum.. mie.."

"Sssh.. diamlah Hae! Sebentar lagi bantuan medis akan datang. Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku. Ingat, kau masih harus menemui Hyukkie!" Kibum mencoba menenangkan Donghae meski ia sendiri yang panik. Ia mengeluarkan earphone wireless-nya dan menghubungi bantuan, "Tolong kirimkan bantuan ke Busan High School sekarang juga! Ada korban luka tembak disini. cepatlah datang!" Kibum tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Bu.. mie… pe.. ngawas ituh.." Donghae masih terus berusaha bicara.

"Hae! Itu nanti saja! Sekarang––"

"Min.. nie.. seon.. saengnim…"

Kibum sukses membeku. Sebuah kejutan kembali menamparnya. Ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Antara menjaga Donghae dan mengejar sang 'pengawas'. "Kita urus itu nan––"

"Per..gilah… aku tak.. apa.." Donghae tersenyum lemah sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggal––"

"Sungguh.. aku tak.. apa.. pergilah…" Donghae menahan sakitnya dan meyakinkan Kibum untuk pergi mengejar Minnie seonsaengnim.

"Kau tunggulah disini. Sebentar lagi medis akan menolongmu." Kibum meletakkan kepala Donghae pelan ke lantai atap dan segera berlari meninggalkan Donghae sendirian.

"Semoga berhasil.. Bummie." Donghae mengguman pelan di ambang kesadarannya, "Hyukkie, jika aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi…" Donghae mulai sulit bernapas, "..semoga aku masih bisa bertemu.. denganmu di atas sana.. suatu saat nanti…" Donghae berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat lelah dan rasanya ia ingin tidur. Dan ia terpejam saat terpaan angin kencang dari sebuah helikopter menerpanya.

.

.

**Busan's Hospital, Busan – 17.00 **

.

"Pasien mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadarannya!"

"Segera ambilkan alat kejut!" sang Dokter mencoba beberapa kali mengejutkan jantung pasien dengan alat kejut ke dada pasien. Tubuh pasien terangkat sesaat saat alat kejut di tempelkan ke dadanya. "Sekali lagi!" alat kejut di tempelkan lagi, dan..

"Berhasil! Pasien sadar, Dok! Keadaannya sangat stabil!" seorang suster yang terus menjaga sang pasien tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya menyambut kesembuhan pasiennya.

Seorang yeojya manis membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menatap dunia luar yang sudah beberapa bulan tak di lihatnya. Ia mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya terang. Tapi yang terjadi malah setetes bening air mata mengalir di sudut kanan matanya. Ia telah kembali tapi ia merasa menyesal telah kembali. Seperti tak ada lagi alasan untuknya kembali. Ia merasa.. kesepian...

.

.

**Teachers Office, Busan High School – 17.15**

.

**BRAKK**

"Jangan bergerak!" Kibum mendobrak pintu kantor dengan kasar dan segera menodongkan pistol semi otomatisnya. Pintu kembali menutup saking kerasnya Kibum mendobrak.

"Wah.. wah.. yeojya yang baik tak main-main dengan senjata api lho~" sosok yeojya dihadapannya masih duduk dengan santai sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kibum.

"Menyerahlah Shim Changmin! Kau sudah tertangkap!" Kibum masih berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap Changmin tajam.

"Eeh? Benarkah?" Changmin memasang wajah terkejutnya, "Yaah~ sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain~" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mendekati Kibum.

"Berhenti di tempatmu, Shim Changmin! Atau kutembak!" Kibum melangkah mundur sekali.

"Waeyo? Kau tak––" DOOR!

"Kubilang berhenti di tempatmu, Shim Changmin." Kibum berkata dingin setelah menembak lantai tepat di sebelah kaki kiri Changmin. Membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm.. kau berani juga." Sebuah senyuman aneh terukir dibibir Changmin. "Baiklah, apa yang kau mau tanyakan?"

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah. Kenapa juga ia harus bertanya. Tapi itu keuntungan untuknya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Organisasi apa yang Donghae maksud? Kau kan yang menembak Donghae? Apa maksudmu?" Kibum masih menodongkan pistolnya.

"Wow, wow, easy babe. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku pasti menjawab semua pertanyaanmu kok." Changmin tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Kibum berjengit. "Pertama, perkenalkan namaku Shim Changmin, anggota dari Vermouth."

Kibum terkejut namun segera menutupinya, "Vermouth?"

"Nae. Kau pasti tau. Organisasi bawah tanah yang menguasai dunia hitam. Mulai dari penjualan narkoba di pinggiran kota sampai perampasan saham di perusahaan besar tengah kota. Kami hampir menguasai Korea." Changmin kembali melangkah maju selangkah saat Kibum sedang lengah.

"Kenapa kau menembak Donghae?" Kibum masih bergeming menodongkan pistolnya.

"Haha, untuk yang satu itu kurasa kau sudah sangat tau." Changmin tersenyum manis sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya. "Tentu untuk membungkam mulutnya. Tadinya aku ingin menembak langsung di jantungnya, tapi kau menghalangiku tau." Ia memajukan bibirnya seolah apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah gerutuan kesal biasa.

"Kau. bisa-bisanya kau sesantai itu!" Kibum tak bisa lagi menahan kemarahannya. Ia benar-benar membenci orang yang pernah menolongnya ini. "Lalu, kenapa malam itu kau tak melawan berandalan itu sendiri dan malah menyelamatkanku?"

"Ah, soal yang itu ya? Umm, tadinya aku ingin menghadapi mereka, tapi kau keburu datang dan menyerang mereka. Dan tentu saja aku menyelamatkanmu karena kau muridku." Lagi-lagi senyuman tak berdosa tersemat di bibir Changmin.

"Aku menyesal telah berterima kasih padamu." Kibum berdesis penuh kebencian.

"Kibummie tidak boleh begitu~ biar bagaimanapun kan aku sudah menyelamatkan wajah manismu." Changmin terus memasang wajah polosnya sampai ia berada tepat dihadapan Kibum. Moncong pistol Kibum tepat menempel di dadanya.

Kibum baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Changmin terus melangkah mendekatinya. Setiap ia selesai berkata, Changmin maju selangkah demi selangkah sampai kini mereka berhadapan.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya." Dengan gerakan cepat, Changmin melemparkan pistol Kibum dan menarik tangannya sampai tubuh keduanya menempel. Changmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap sebuah meja dan mendorong Kibum hingga terbaring di meja dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah. Sebelum Kibum sempat berdiri, Changmin segera menindihnya dan mengurungnya.

"Lepaskan!" Kibum mencoba melepaskan genggaman Changmin pada lengan bagian atasnya. Namun nihil, Changmin mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat. Bahkan Kibum meringis menahan sakit.

"Katakan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon?" Changmin menatap Kibum tajam. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Kibum. Bahkan hidung keduanya hanya terpaut jarak dua senti.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak ada hubungan dengannya! Sekarang lepaskan!" Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakan Changmin barusan. Untuk apa dia bertanya begitu? Benar-benar orang gila.

"Sungguh? Kau tak berbohong?"

"Ya! Lepaskan! Kau ini gila ya? Tak ada untungnya buatmu? Itu bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" Kibum mulai marah. Dugaannya bahwa yeojya ini mungkin bermaksud merebut Siwon, kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"Sssh.. seorang yeojya tak boleh berkata kasar. Aku tak suka yeojya yang kasar." Senyuman aneh kembali tersemat di bibir Changmin.

"Ka-kau benar-benar sudah gila! Kita sama-sama yeojya!" Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang dikata Changmin barusan. Apa Changmin seorang lesbian?

"Ya~ memang kapan aku pernah bilang bahwa aku ini yeojya, eh?" Changmin lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melepas genggamannya pada lengan Kibum dan menarik rambut pirangnya yang indah sampai seluruh helaian pirang itu jatuh ke lantai.

Kibum menatap helaian pirang yang tergeletak di lantai itu dengan tatapan horror, "Wig?" matanya kembali manatap Changmin yang sudah berubah menjadi namja. Tak ada lagi tonjolan di dadanya, rambut pirang yang biasanya membingkai wajah Changmin kini telah tergantikan oleh rambut hitam dengan potongan spike manly, riasan tipis yang biasanya menghias wajah cantik Changmin kini telah hilang, menyisakan wajah tampan tanpa make up. Kibum tak habis pikir, wajah tampan itu bisa jadi sangat cantik saat dalam riasan make up? Benar-benar ajaib!

"Kau melupakanku, chagiya?" Tak ada lagi suara feminim yang biasa di dengar Kibum, yang ada suara berat namja yang keluar dari mulut seorang Shim Changmin.

"Eeeh?" Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya yang tadi, kini Kibum kembali terkejut. Apa pula maksudnya panggilan 'chagiya' itu?

"Aish, kau benar-benar melupakanku ya? Ingat namaku baik-baik." Changmin kembali mengurung Kibum yang masih diam terkejut.

Kibum masih menatap Changmin dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak bisa berpikir fokus saat ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan datang bersamaan menghampirinya.

"Jung Kibum! Jawab aku! Kau masih ingat aku?" Changmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Kibum, hingga sang pemilik lengan meringis kesakitan.

Kibum yang masih meringis manatap lengannya kembali dibuat terbelalak oleh Changmin. Ia memanggilnya apa tadi? Jung Kibum? "Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Kini Kibum menatap Changmin horror.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku rupanya. Biar kubuat kau ingat lagi.." dan Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Merasakan manisnya bibir yeojya yang selalu dicintainya. Yeojya cinta pertamanya, jodohnya. "Aku.. Shim Changmin. Tunanganmu." Di akhir ciumannya Changmin lagi-lagi mengejutkan Kibum yang masih membeku. "Sudah ingat?" Changmin kembali mencium bibir merah Kibum. Ia mulai menjilatnya dan mencoba menerobos masuk dan Kibum yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut tak bisa banyak melawan.

.

**Kibum POV**

.

Dia bilang apa tadi? Tunanganku? Shim Changmin, tunanganku? Ah, iya aku ingat. Changmin, anak rekan appa yang appa jodohkan denganku. Tapi aku tak pernah mau di jodohkan, aku.. aku..

Hey, dia menciumku! Saat kesadaran mulai merasukiku kembali, dapat kurasakan sesuatu di dalam mulutku. Dan saat aku sadar sepenuhnya, dapat kulihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan mata yang tertutup ia melumat habis rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya. Sial! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh bibirku selain dia!

Kugigit keras lidahnya yang masih berada dalam mulutku.

"Aww!"

**BRAKK**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Changmin, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang kucintai. Ya, aku mencintainya.

.

**Kibum POV End**

.

**Author POV**

.

"Ya! Bummie, kau tak apa?" Siwon segera menghampiri Kibum dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Siwon menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Kibum, "Ya! Jawab aku, Bummie!"

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Choi Siwon." Suara dingin seorang namja terdengar di penjuru ruangan.

Kibum masih diam membeku. Ia terlalu shock untuk kejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi hari ini.

"Kau! Siapa kau?" Siwon masih mendekap Kibum erat dan menodongkan pistolnya pada seorang namja asing. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibummie-ku?"

"Heh, Kibummie-mu? Salah. Dia adalah milikku. Kau akan tau itu." Namja itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah yang berdarah. Membuat bibirnya ikut memerah. "Baiklah Bummie, kurasa hari ini sampai sini dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, chagi." Dan namja itu melompat ke jendela lalu berlari cepat menuju pagar sekolah.

Siwon berusaha mengejar namja itu, namun Kibum menarik lengannya. Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kibum yang masih memegang lengannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dia..." Kibum bergumam pelan namun masih cukup keras untuk terdengar Siwon.

"Dia siapa? Kau mengenalnya? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Siwon kembali menyentuh kedua pipi Kibum. Dan saat Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, dapat ia lihat air telah mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. "Kibummie, kumohon jawab aku. Ada apa? Jangan membuatku cemas." Siwon menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kibum dengan mengusap kedua jempolnya.

"Dia... menciumku..." entah kenapa malah itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan air mata kembali mengalir.

"Dia apa?" perut Siwon terasa bergolak saat mendengarnya. Darahnya mendidih saat membayangkannya. Ia takkan pernah rela bila harus menyerahkan bibir maupun seluruh tubuh Kibum kepada siapapun. "Baiklah, aku akan menghapusnya dari bibirmu." Dengan cepat Siwon melahap bibir merah Kibum. Menyapu bersih seluruh bagian mulutnya. Seolah tak mau menyisakan setitikpun noda melekat pada bibir Kibum.

Kibum hanya menerimanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menikmati permainan yang lama dirindukannya. Ia merindukan Siwon.

Saat Kibum mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti, Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya. "Kumohon.. jangan berikan dirimu pada siapapun. Kembalilah padaku dan teruslah jadi milikku." Siwon kembali mengecup bibir Kibum sekilas dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam dalam dekapan Siwon. Ia balas pelukannya. Ia juga ingin jadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Tapi.. sesuatu mengganjal dihatinya.. Changmin...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

KEJUTAAAN! Bagaimana? Kalian terkejut? Sama Nyx juga==" *lirik Changmin* Nyx baru tau kalo selama ini Changmin tuh bencong==" #plakk# itu juga si Kibummie, kenyang deh di cipok dua namja ganteng!XD *disate Kibum* *dimakan snowers* haha,, kita lanjut ke balesan review ne^^

.

Park Hyo Ra:: Gomawo udah review^^ haha, tuh udah dijawab ama changmin-nya sendiri kan? Dan feeling chingu bener! #prokprok# ini lanjutannya, review lagi ne^^

Tachibana Himawari:: Gomawo udah review^^ haha, ne ini lanjutannya, review lagi ya^^

dewiikibum:: gomawo udah review^^ ckckck malah bawa-bawa unyuk dia==" emang si changmin kok yang nembak :P dibilangin ga ada SiBumKyu! Dx noh, kurang romance apalagi coba? :p #plak# review lagi ne^^

Fye:: annyeong^^ gomawo udah review:D bener tapi salah :D #plak# dalang utamanya masih ngumpet tuh~ hihi ini termasuk apdet kilat ga? Review lagi ya^^

Sibumxoxo:: gomawo udah rebiew^^ seep, ini termasuk apdet kilat kan? XD review lagi ne^^

thybum:: gomawo udah review^^ masih penasaran juga? Ini lanjutannya:D review lagi ne^^

kimraehye:: gomawo udah review^^ semua jawabannya ada di chap ini ya^^ ini dia chap 6-nya, review lagi ne^^

.

Okey tak usah banyak omong, yang sudi silahkan review :D

Jaa ne mata ashita^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Partner In Action**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

.

.

**Disclaimer::** They're belong to God and them selves

**Genre::** Romance, Drama, Crime

**Rate::** T semi M (mungkin kedepannya bakal naek:P)

**Warning::** Genderswitch, typo(s), gaje, abal, ancur, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

.

"Ahjumma, nuguya? Apa dia putri salju?" seorang anak namja berusia enam tahun menarik tangan seorang yeojya paruh baya, saat dilihatnya seorang anak yeojya berusia sekitar tiga tahunan yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang.

Sang ahjumma hanya tersenyum pada anak namja itu, "Nae, dia putri salju yang sedang tertidur."

Namja kecil itu diam menatap sang putri salju yang masih terlelap, "Putri salju yang cantik." Dia berkata pelan sambil mengusap pipi tembam sang putri salju. Dan segera ia tarik lagi tangannya saat dirasakan sang putri salju menggeliat pelan.

"Min jaga putri salju baik-baik ya? Ahjumma mau buat sarapan dulu, nae." Dan sang ahjumma berlalu keluar kamar setelah mengusap lembut kepala namja kecilnya yang masih menatap sang putri salju.

Namja kecil itu terus diam menatap sang putri salju. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau putri salju berarti harus dicium biar bisa bangun." Dan namja kecil itu segera mendekatkan dirinya pada sang putri salju. Menatap wajah manisnya sesaat lalu menutup kedua matanya dan mengecup bibir merah sang putri salju. Ia kembali berdiri tegak disamping tempat tidur sang putri salju. Mukanya memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sang putri salju menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat juga lembab di bibirnya, Ia kembali menggeliat. Kali ini ia turut membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Menampakkan dua bola mata indahnya yang jernih. Di kerjap-kerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai matanya terbiasa menatap cahaya. Dan saat penglihatannya membaik, ia dapat melihat sesosok namja kecil yang tengah menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, putri!" namja kecil itu berseru sambil tersenyum berseri-seri. Mata sipitnya sampai menutup saking lebarnya ia tersenyum.

Sang putri salju yang tak tau apa-apa, hanya diam menatap sang namja. Namun melihat senyuman sang namja mau tak mau memancing dirinya untuk tersenyum juga. Ia suka melihat senyuman namja itu.

.

"Eeeh?" Seorang yeojya mungil berusia lima tahun terbelalak menatap anak namja dihadapannya.

"Nae, Bummie mau kan menikah dengan Min? nanti Bummie jadi putri saljunya, Min yang jadi pangerannya." Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di bibir sang namja yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Umm, tapi..." sang yeojya kecil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi?" anak namja itu mengulangi perkataan yeojya kecil itu sambil mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Tapi nanti Min halus beljanji tidak akan pelgi dali Bummie!"

"Eeh? Cuma itu?"

"Umm!" sang yeojya kecil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tentu saja. Min tak akan meninggalkan Bummie kok!"

"Janji?" sang yeojya kecil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan anak namja. Dan disambut oleh kelingking sang namja. Keduanya bertautan saling melingkar janji. Senyum menghias bibir keduanya.

.

"Bummie, Min sangat cinta Bummie."

"Ngh? Cinta itu apa Min?" Tanya seorang yeojya kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka teddy bearnya sambil bergelung dalam selimut.

"Cinta itu artinya suka. Bummie suka Min juga kan?" seorang namja remaja berusia sepuluh tahun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kepada yeojya kecil yang sedang berbaring dalam balutan selimut yang sama dengannya.

"Umm! Bummie juga suka Min!" sang yeojya kecil merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang namja dan memeluknya erat.

Sang namja remaja hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya. "Kalau kita menikah nanti, Bummie mau tinggal di istana Min kan?" Sang namja menoleh menatap yeojya di pelukannya, namun yang di dapatinya wajah lelap sang putri salju. Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan Min ya Bum?" dan sang namja jatuh terlelap ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

"E-eomma... eomma..." Seorang yeojya kecil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh seorang yeojya paruh baya yang berbaring dalam sebuah peti.

"Bummie.. " seorang remaja yeojya berusia 18 tahun menarik yeojya kecil yang sedari tadi mengguncang-guncang tubuh beku eomma-nya.

"Andwae! Eomma tidak boleh pergi! Eomma cepat bangun!" yeojya kecil itu masih terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang kakak. Air mata sudah lama mengalir bahkan sejak semalam mereka mendengar berita kematian eomma-nya.

"Bummie..." sang kakak terakhir ikut memeluk adik bungsunya. Ia lebih takkan sanggup jika harus melihat jasad eommanya di kremasi. Isakan yang sedari tadi di tahannya kembali terngiang di bahu sang bungsu.

Dan saat peti besi mulai masuk ke tungku pembakaran, tangisan sang bungsu semakin keras. Terdengar begitu memilukan. Membuat kakak kedua mereka yang seorang namja ikut mengisak. Dan kakak pertama makin membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sang bungsu, sebisa mungkin ditahannya isak tangisnya di hadapan dongsaeng-deul nya.

Betapa hari itu adalah hari terburuk yang mengubah jalan kehidupan mereka berempat. Takkan pernah bisa dilupakan meski berusaha mati-matian melupakannya.

.

"Tidak, appa! Lepaskan Bummie! Pilih aku saja!" seorang yeojya berusia 18 tahun menghalangi seorang namja paruh baya yang mencoba merebut yeodongsaengnya.

"Mereka tidak memilihmu. Sekarang menyingkirlah, brengsek!" sang appa mendorong anak sulungnya kesamping hingga menabrak lemari kecil tempat menyimpan buku.

"Kau! jangan sentuh adikku! Kau bukan appa!" sang kakak kedua menyerang appa-nya. Meski ia namja namun usia belianya jelas tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan sang appa. Ia di lempar ke belakang. Membuatnya jatuh menimpa meja kaca dan membuat luka di punggungnya. Terbukti dari darah yang merembes di kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Oppaa!" yeojya mungil yang sedari tadi diam memeluk adik bungsu mereka, tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya lagi.

"Minggir!" dengan sekali hentakan, sang appa berhasil menyingkirkan anak ketiga-nya. Dan kini tinggallah ia berhadapan dengan sang bungsu. Ia tau betul watak anak bungsunya ini. Dan kemudian seringai tersemat di bibirnya.

Sang bungsu yang masih duduk meringkuk dipojokan tak berniat melawan ataupun kabur. Ia trauma pasca meninggalnya sang eomma. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengurung diri di kamar. Enggan berbicara sepatah katapun. Agaknya kepergian sang eomma begitu memukul batinnya.

"Bummie mau kan ikut appa ke tempat eomma?"

Dan satu kalimat itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian sang bungsu. Mata sembabnya menatap sang appa penuh harap. Ia tak bicara appapun, melainkan berdiri menghampiri sang appa perlahan namun pasti. Ketiga kakaknya diam tak berdaya melihat itu. mereka masih sibuk dengan sakit di tubuhnya masing-masing.

Akhirnya langkah kecil sang bungsu sampai pada hadapan sang appa. Dan langsung disambut dengan sambutan sebuah pelukan hangat dan menggendongnya. Pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka. Kenangan mereka. Masa lalu mereka.

.

"Bummie! Aku merindukanmu!" seorang namja remaja menghambur ke pelukan yeojya kecil yang masih diam bagai mayat hidup.

"Sesuai janji. Bantu aku membalaskan dendamku." Sang appa yang menatap datar adegan haru keduanya berkata dingin.

"Aku tak peduli yang lainnya lagi. Semua milikmu. Dan Bummie milikku." Namja remaja itu berkata tenang sambil mendekap pujaan hatinya.

"Terserah kau." dan sang appa pergi mengambil tahtanya di organisasi hitam itu. Memulai aksinya di dunia bawah tanah. Menjalankan sebuah pembalasan dendam.

.

"Bummie, kau sepertinya bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman?" seorang namja tersenyum menatap sang putri salju sambil menuntunnya keluar istananya. Meski sang putri sama sekali tak merespon, ia terus berceloteh seolah sang putri masih yang dulu. Ia telah dibutakan cintanya sendiri. Cintanya sudah terlanjur mengakar dalam palung hatinya. Ia takkan pernah mengakui bahwa putri saljunya kini berubah menjadi putri es.

Saat keduanya berada di taman, perhatian yeojya remaja itu tertuju pada satu titik. Kumpulan bunga gladiolus. Begitu indah, cantik, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang takkan mungkin bisa ia relakan kepergiannya. "Eomma..." yeojya itu akhirnya berbicara meski hanya satu kata.

Dapat dilihatnya di kejauhan, sang namja tengah lengah. Dan saat itu juga ia langsung berlari menerobos pagar tanaman. Ia tak menoleh kebelakang. Hanya satu tempat yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Ia berlari kencang tak peduli suara namja yang memanggilnya dibelakang. Beruntung. Pagar terbuka lebar dan ia segera menikung menuju jalanan ramai.

Namun pelariannya tak berhenti sampai disitu. Tak cukup aman jika bersembunyi disini. ia terus berlari menerjang keramaian. Menghiraukan belasan atau mungkin puluhan orang yang ditabraknya. Terus dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Sepanjang larinya, dapat ia rasakan air hangat mengalir berarak dari kedua matanya. Ia tak peduli semua itu. ia hanya ingin kesitu.

.

Seorang yeojya manis yang terlihat semrawut melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah pemakaman. Langkahnya cepat mencari sebuah nisan. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat membaca setiap nama yang terukir di nisan. Dan ia menemukannya. Sebuah makam dengan banyak karangan bunga yang masih baru. Nisan bertuliskan nama eommanya. Kim Jaejoong.

Ia berlutut di hadapan makam sang eomma. Air mata serta merta berarak mengalir di kedua matanya –lagi. Tangisan pilu tanpa suara. Rasa ketidak percayaannya kini sirna. Awalnya ia tak percaya ini semua dan berharap tak kan menemukan makamnya disini. namun kenyataan memang tak pernah seindah harapan.

Tangisannya pecah. Begitu keras, menyedihkan, menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya. Lengkingan seraknya mampu merobek hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Air matanya menetes deras tanpa henti, jatuh dan terserap tanah makam. Lama ia bertahan dalam kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan ini, sampai..

"Bummie? Kau benar Kibummie?" Seorang yeojya cantik menggenggam erat pundak yeojya manis yang menyedihkan itu.

Yeojya yang di panggil Bummie itu mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya pada sang yeojya, "Chullie... eonnie.." Bummie menggumam pelan dan yang berikutnya terjadi sang yeojya yang dipanggil Chullie eonnie memeluknya erat dan menangis.

.

.

**Busan's Hotel, Busan – 07.09**

.

Kibum membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Kepalanya serasa pusing. Perutnya serasa mual. Ia mimpi itu lagi. Kilasan-kilasan menyedihkan perjalanan hidupnya. Ia benci itu. Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada kasur.

"Sudah bangun?" Siwon datang dengan senampan sarapan untuk keduanya. "Gwaenchana? Kau terlihat buruk." Siwon meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping tempat tidur dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku mimpi buruk." Hanya sebaris kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Ia merapatkan selimut pembungkus tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Siwon naik ke ranjang dan memeluk Kibum erat, "Tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Siwon mengusap punggung Kibum.

"Semoga.." Kibum membenamkan wajahnya ke dada telanjang Siwon. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya.

"Percayalah padaku.." Siwon mengangkat dagu Kibum dan melumat bibir merahnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Seolah bisa pecah kapan saja jika ia terlalu kasar. Hisapan ia berikan pada bibir bagian bawah Kibum. Permintaan izin untuk merasakan yang lebih. Dan sang tuan rumah mengizinkan. Membuatnya segera menyelesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sang pujaan hati. Terasa begitu manis, hangat, dan membuat kupu-kupu seolah beterbangan dalam otaknya. Tak ada yang lain selain Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum.

Kebutuhan paru-paru memaksa keduanya melepas ciumannya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang membentang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Siwon menatap wajah merah Kibum yang masih terpejam. Napasnya memburu dan bibirnya terlihat begitu merah. "Saranghaeyo"

Kibum membuka kedua matanya dan menatap namja yang kini dia cintai, "Nado.." dan lagi-lagi sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Pertanda mereka akan melakukan lanjutan permainan yang semalam. Begitu memabukkan, membuatnya melayang meninggalkan daratan yang begitu menyakitinya.

.

.

**Busan's Hospital, Busan – 11.21**

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kibum tersenyum pada seorang sahabatnya yang berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis.

"Sangat hebat!" Donghae kembali tersenyum dengan cengengesan. Ia berhasil selamat begitu tim medis datang menjemputnya dan memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Dasar pabbo." Seorang yeojya manis menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Ya! Hyukkie, sakit tau!" Donghae memajukan bibirnya dan yang di dapatinya malah pukulan lagi.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh Lee Donghae." Hyukkie menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae. Membuat Kibum tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ya! Biar bodoh begini kan kau menyukaiku." Dan Donghae menyeringai saat melihat rona di wajah Eunhyuk-nya yang manis.

"Hhaha, apa kalian selalu seperti ini? benar-benar pasangan yang lucu." Kibum kini benar-benar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari keduanya. "Oke, oke, aku keluar dulu. Kalian silahkan menikmati waktu bersama." Dan Kibum segera berlari keluar kamar rawat Donghae sebelum keduanya melemparkan sesuatu kepadanya.

.

"Syukurlah, keduanya bisa sembuh." Siwon segera menghampiri Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Donghae.

"Hmm, semoga semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik." Kibum menggenggam tangan Siwon erat dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk menyerangnya. Tapi,

**Chuu~**

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Okey, Nyx berusaha sepenuh tenaga untuk apdet kilat. Dan semoga hasilnya ga terlalu buruk ya^^ #plak# buat chap kali ini ngasih tau sekilas tentang masa lalu Kibum dan Changmin jadi kalo kurang seru mianhae m(_ _")m

Nyx lagi ga bisa bales review, soalnya ini juga waktunya nyolong-nyolong :P tapi Nyx ucapkan **JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO** buat yang udah review *peluk cim reviewers* buat yang jadiin fict jelek ini FAV juga, Nyx makasiiiih bgt^^ next, yang sudi silahkan review lagi^^

Jaa ne mata ashita^^


	8. Chapter 8

Gomawo sudah mau mmbaca dan review fict jelek ini (: Nyx juga mau bilang mianhae m(_ _")m kayanya di chap kemaren banyak yang salah paham ya^^'a oke, anggap itu kebodohan Nyx yang gagal menyampaikan cerita dengan baik, jeongmal mianhae *sujud sembah*

Biar ga pada salah paham berkepanjangan, kita bales review dulu ya^^

.

dewiikibum:: Gomawo udah review^^ Haha, jaga2 rate chingu:P Nyx lagi ga bisa berpikir yadong._. *sok suci* mian ga update tiap hari lagi, tapi review lagi ne^^ nah, soal yang umur itu, sebenernya yang umur 18 tuh Chullie, dan kalo chingu liat dichap sebelumnya, ada penjelasan tentang umur cast, dan Kibum itu 6 tahun lebih muda dari Chullie. Jadi pas itu Kibum umurnya masih 12 tahun^^ apa udah ngerti? Mian udah bikin chingu bingung dan sekali lagi mianhae, kalo penjelasan Nyx kurang dimengerti m(_ _")m

:: Gomawo udah review^^ Nyx juga ga relaT^T #plak# pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring fict berjalan *halah* Nae, mereka abis NC-an^^ *watados* *ditabok Kibum* Mian ga update kilat lagi, tapi masih mau review kan^^

Park Hyo Ra:: Gomawo udah review^^ aish~ bikin ge-er aja nih^/^'a *dorong HyoRa* *HyoRa nyusruk ke selokan* *ditabok HyoRa* seep, udah aku accept ya^^ gomawo:* ini lanjutannya, review lagi ne^^

rararabstain:: Gomawo udah review^^ woi, woi, Changmin suami Nyx lho~ #jeger# *ditabok bolak balik* soal akhiran, ya tungguin sampe akhirnya aja neng :D #Plak# Ga ada review yang jadi sampah kok(: malah makasih bgt udah ngereview^^ seep ni udah update, masih mau review kan^^

doradora dongdong:: Gomawo udah review^^ konnichiwa ne dora-chan:D selamat datang di fandom screenplays Indonesia^^ Haha beneran nangis? *nyodorin tisu* #plak# kalo unyuk menjanda, Nyx masih mau kok ama jandanya(?) unyuk sekalipun!XD *dilempar ke kandang harimau* ini udah update, masih sudi review kan^^

YoonHaeHyuk:: Gomawo udah review Yoo-sshi^^ Nah Nyx bingung sekarang, ini sepaket ama review-nya K.H Seung ya?==" apa balesannya juga harus dipisah?._. haha iya tuh SiBum NC-an!XD mian ga update kilat lagi:P haha, oke deh kalo udah menuhin targetnya, bikin target lainnya lagi ya^^ #jeder# review lagi ne^^ 

K.:: Gomawo udah review^^ ini sebenernya satu orang yang sama ama YoonHaeHyuk ya?._. Woii, inget rate noh=.= *tunjuk rate* pertama, cheonmaneyo:D *tawa ga kalah nista* Kedua, Kibum yang 3 tahun ga ngerti apa-apa, bahkan sampe umurnya 7 tahunpun dia masih ga ngerti apa itu cinta dan dia tanya itu ke Min (inget?:D) Dan buat pertambahan umur itu, mian nae m(_ _")m sebenernya itu adalah Chullie, dan Nyx pernah ngasih tau di chap sebelumnya tentang perbedaan umur cast. Kibum ama Chullie beda 6 tahun, jadi waktu itu umur Kibum masih 12 tahun. Jaraknya ga terlalu jauh kan?._. selebihnya Gomawo Seung-ah:* haha, mian ga kilat, tapi review lagi ne^^

thybum:: Gomawo udah review^^ seep, Nyx juga pikir-pikir lagi kok^^ ini lanjutannya, review lagi ne^^

Fujita Hoshiko:: Gomawo udah review^^ haha, rate M-nya Nyx adain poling deh ya:D abisnya ada yang ga setuju juga sih:P haha, kalo gitu Nyx minta darahnya seember buat disumbangin ke PMR ya^^ lumayan, pahala dikit:P #plakplak# ne, ini lanjutannya, review again?^^

Myblackfairy:: Gomawo udah review^^ gyahahaha, Nyx cinta deh ama Myblackfairy!XD masa semua chap di review semua! *cipok fairy* *di bakar fairy* tapi jadi bingung balesnya._. #plak# nah, ini lanjutannya, semoga masih sudi review ya^^

ddangkomom:: Gomawo udah review^^ hayoo, kalo udah begitu biasanya abis ngapain coba?._. *mendadak babo* ini udah update, review lagi ne^^

Kimraehye:: Gomawo udah review^^ udah cuma nyuruh update kilat doang?==" mian ga kilat, tapi review lagi ya:P

Seo Shin Young:: Gomawo udah review^^ kata siapa itu Yunho?o.O *nah lho* Soal Jae, ntar di jelasin deh^^ Changmin cinta mati ampe Kibum sampe stress gitu,, ckck *dicekek Min* ini chap selanjutnya, review lagi ne^^

Viivii-ken:: Gomawo udah review^^ haha, inget rate Vii-sshi:D mian ga kilat lagi, tapi masih mau review lagi kan^^

Sibumxoxo:: Gomawo udah review^^ hahaha, inget rate chingu:P seep nih lanjutannya silahkan dinikmati^^ #plak# review lagi ne^^

.

Orz! Apa ada yang kelewat? Kayanya ga ada deh ya^^ #plak# And, here we go~

.

.

"_Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa Tuhan harus memilihku? Kenapa hanya aku? Pilihan takkan pernah habis jika di urai. Pilihan menentukan hidupku. Tapi aku yang akan menentukan pilihanku sendiri._"

–**Kim Kibum–**

"_Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Kau hanya milikku seorang. Takkan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku. Selamanya kau putri saljuku. Karena aku adalah pangeranmu._"

–**Shim Changmin–**

"_Selamanya hatiku untukmu. Kuhanya ingin selamanya berada disisimu. Menjadi pengawal yang melindungimu dan menyerahkan nyawaku untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku._"

–**Choi Siwon–**

.

.

**Partner in Action**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

.

.

**Disclaimer::** They're belong to God and them selves, **NIS** are South Korea's

**Genre::** Romance, Drama, Crime

**Warnings::** Genderswitch, Typo(**s**), gaje, abal, ancur, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

**~Enjoy^^~**

.

**Director's Room, NIS – 09.11**

.

"Ini laporan kasus yang kemarin." Seorang namja tampan meletakkan sebuah map ke meja atasannya.

"Bagus. Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Bummie. Jadi Vermouth ada di balik semua ini?" Sang atasan mulai membaca laporan anak buahnya.

"Nae." Sang namja tampan –Choi Siwon– menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hyung boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Katakan saja." Sang atasan masih membaca deretan kalimat dalam map-nya.

"Siapa Shim Changmin sebenarnya?"

Kim Youngwoon, sang atasan berhenti membaca namun matanya tak teralihkan dari map. "Apa Bummie tak memberitahumu?" ia kembali membaca deretan kalimat yang tersisa.

"Dia hanya diam saat ku tanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Youngwoon menutup map-nya dan meletakkan sembarangan di mejanya, "Ini bukan masalah hokum semata, tapi juga menyangkut hubungan kalian. Aku tau kalian sudah kembali bersama." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap langsung Siwon.

Siwon memerah. Tak terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa ini akan cepat menyebar. Biar bagaimanapun, namja di hadapannya ini adalah sang calon kakak ipar. "Aku akan tanyakan pada Kibum nanti. Sekarang aku permisi." Kau bodoh Choi Siwon! Bersikaplah sedikit sopan pada calon kakak iparmu. Oke, dia hanya malu. Lain kali ia akan bersikap semestinya. Semoga.

.

.

**Kim Family's house, Seoul – 10.23**

.

"Tell me." Kim Heechul menghampiri yeodongsaengnya yang sedang duduk di beranda kamarnya sendiri.

"'bout what?" Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya sekilas dan kembali memandang pemandangan kota dari beranda kamarnya di lantai dua.

Heechul meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja dan duduk di samping Kibum, "Tentang kau yang kembali bersama Siwon." Ia menghirup aroma tehnya sambil menutup mata.

Seketika itu juga, Kibum menegakkan duduknya. Wajahnya merona, "You know?"

"Tentu. Seisi NIS sudah tau itu." Heechul meneguk tehnya dengan anggun.

"Bagaim––"

"Caranya kami tau?" Heechul menghirup udara segar sesaat, "Entahlah, menyebar begitu saja." Dan melirik Kibum di sela minumnya.

Kibum menghela napas panjang dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang ini."

"Ada masalah?" Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Kibum.

"Di Busan aku bertemu dengan Changmin."

Jika Heechul sedang meneguk tehnya kini mungkin ia tengah tersedak. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke meja.

"Aku.. takut..." Kibum kembali murung. Ia memang terlihat sedikit aneh saat setibanya dari Busan. Dan mata seorang Kim Heechul takkan bisa di bohongi dengan senyuman palsu Kibum.

Heechul beranjak dari duduknya dan duduk di lengan kursi Kibum. Ia memeluk Kibum erat. "Saat dimana kau di ambil dari kami, itu adalah hal terburuk yang kedua. Kami menyesal tak bisa mencegahnya. Dan saat dimata aku meninggalkan kunci rumah di makam eomma, kemudian aku kembali ke pemakaman untuk mengambilnya dan yang kutemukan malah dirimu yang sedang meringkuk di hadapan makam eomma. Itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pertama kalinya setelah kepergian eomma."

Kibum mulai menitikkan air mata dalam pelukan Heechul.

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan mengelus sayang puncak kepala Kibum. "Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku. Takkan kubiarkan dia memisahkan kita lagi. Tak ada yang boleh. Karena kita akan selalu bersama selamanya." Heechul melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Kibum.

"Eonnie.. gomawo.." Kibum kembali memeluk Heechul erat dan lagi-lagi ia menangis. Sejak menangis di makam eommanya, ia jadi tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya lagi.

"Apapun, untuk kebahagiaan kita semua." Heechul tersenyum tulus meski Kibum tak bisa melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Kibummie, apa kau sudah mandi? Baumu seperti bau si kuda itu."

Dan karena ucapannya, Heechul mendapatkan sebuah cubitan 'lembut' di perutnya. Kibum sendiri hanya bisa kabur ke dapur. Ia ingin mengganjal perutnya dengan masakan buatan Wookie eonnie-nya. Meninggalkan Heechul yang lagi-lagi tengah tersenyum tulus.

"Eomma, aku berjanji akan terus menjaga kebahagiaan kami. Sesuai janjiku padamu."

.

.

**Somewere in Seoul – 17.06**

.

"Jadi kau gagal mengambilnya?" seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan tersenyum mengejek kepada seorang namja muda di hadapannya.

"Berisik! Aku pasti bisa merebutnya!"

Namja dewasa itu memutar bola matanya, "Terserah." Dan ia beranjak keluar dari kursi kebesarannya. Bermaksud mencari sedikit udara bersih tanpa asap rokok seperti kantonya ini yang terus mengepulkan asap rokok. Oh, ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada pemuda brengsek yang terus mengejar anak bungsunya itu jika benar ia terkena kanker paru-paru.

"Ingat, ini semua bukan milikmu sebelum aku mendapatkannya. Jangan lupakan perjanjian kita." Suara pemuda brengsek itu terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Arraseo." Dan namja dewasa itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kantor yang belum sepenuhnya jadi miliknya.

.

.

**Food Court, Lotte Park Seoul – 17.32**

.

"Kau suka film-nya?"

"Hmm, lumayan seru." Kibum tersenyum manis sambil kembali menyeruput moccacino hangatnya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan yeojyachingu-ku. Apa tak boleh?" Dan senyumannya semakin melebar saat kedua matanya menangkap rona merah di pipi yeojyachingu-nya yang manis ini.

"Katakan apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tau kau bukan tipe yang seperti ini." Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya ke para pengunjung lain. Ia tak mau Siwon mendapati wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Meski nyatanya Siwon sudah melihatnya lebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Senyuman menghilang di wajah Siwon. Ia menatap Kibum serius, "Siapa Shim Changmin sebenarnya?"

Satu kalimat tanya itu sukses membuat Kibum kembali menatap Siwon. Lalu kepalanya tertunduk menatap nanar gelas moccacino miliknya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban refleks Siwon. Ia kemabali menatap Siwon dan mendapatkan kesungguhan di matanya.

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat, "Kumohon, jangan menyembunyikan rahasia yang begitu mengganggumu ini dariku. Aku takkan sanggup melihatmu begini tersiksa." Raut wajah Siwon melembut.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, "Dia... dia anggota vermouth."

"Aku sudah tau itu. Berhenti menutupi semuanya. Yang ingin kutau apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Siwon masih menggenggam tangan Kibum erat.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya masa laluku. Bisa kita melupakannya?" Kibum mncoba mengelak. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau cerita sendiri." Ia mengelus lembut pipi Kibum.

Kibum terpejam meresapi sentuhan lembut Siwon. Ia memegang tangan Siwon yang masih menempal di pipinya, "Gomawo Siwonnie."

.

.

**Blue House, Seoul – 18.03**

.

Seorang pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad terlihat memasuki ruangan sang pemimpin Negara, "Permi–– Presiden! Kau tak apa?" jantungnya berdetak cepat saat menemukan sang pemimpin Negara tengah tergeletak di depan meja kebesarannya. "Siapapun tolooong!"

.

Disaat sang presiden masuk rumah sakit, rapat dadakan terjadi di Blue house(1).

"Bagaimana keadaan presiden?" salah seorang menteri bertanya sambil menahan paniknya.

"Belum ada laporan dari pihak rumah sakit." Menteri lainnya menjawab dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Apakah ini sebuah serangan langsung?" Menteri lainnya yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara. Dan apa yang barusan ia tanyakan, mendapat respon diam dari menteri lainnya.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bergumul dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tak jelas jawabannya. Dugaan demi dugaan terlontar. Dan goncangan sudah mulai terasa di pusat pemerintahan Korea.

.

.

**Somewhere in Seoul – 22.53**

.

Seorang namja paruh baya, duduk di meja kebesaran yang belum penuh jadi miliknya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya ke meja. Dengan mata yang terus terfokus pada layar LCD dihadapannya yang menggambarkan kepanikan di Blue House. Ia siap melancarkan serangannya kapan saja. "it's show time. Tunggulah aku Joongie." Dan mata tajamnya terpejam. Tak ada seringai atau senyuman. Wajahnya sudah lama tak tersentuh emosi macam itu. Ekspresimya turut menghilang, terkubur bersama sang istri tercinta.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Glosarium abal::

(1) Blue House:: itu rumah kepresidenan di Korea. Kalo di AS namanya White House, itu lho~ tempatnya Obama ngantor :P #plak#

.

Daaan~ inilah dia lanjutannya. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca. Nyx rasa ini mulai membosankan. Nyx sendiri sudah mulai bosan mengetiknya:P Nyx sempat stuck sampe ga bisa update kilat lagi. Tolong bantu doa agar Nyx dapet ilham buat nerusin nih fict jelek m(_ _")m

Ah, Nyx juga mau minta bantuan, chingu-deul ada yang tau nama babehnya Changmin ga? Atau artis korea yang marganya Shim selain Changmin ga? Kalo bisa namja ama yeojya, tapi kalo ga, salah satunya juga ga papa. Nyx lagi males nyari-nyari di mbah gugel. #plak

Next, yang sudi silahkan review :D

Jaa ne mata ashita^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Partner in Action**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: **they're not mine nor even wish, but **the plot** are pure **mine** :), **NIS** are South Korea's

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um**M**ax (Siwon X Kibum X Changmin)

**Genre::** Romance & Crime

**Warnings::** **Genderswitch**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Alur membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**Meeting Room, NIS – 18.32**

**.**

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Presiden masuk rumah sakit." Youngwoon mulai bicara. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja menopang dagunya. Ia menatap wajah-wajah anak buahnya.

"Apa ini serangan?" Kibum yang duduk tak jauh dari sang Direktur, bertanya sambil terus membaca laporan di hadapannya.

"Belum bisa di pastikan. Tapi mungkin ini akan membuat mereka bergerak. Segera siapkan tim terbaik dan hubungi aku. Rapat selesai." Youngwoon beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Anggota rapat yang tersisa hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain. Inikah saatnya? Saat untuk bertempur dengan mereka lagi? Jika iya, mungkin ini akan jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Kibum terdiam. Matanya lurus menatap berkas di hadapannya namun pikirannya di tempat lain. Memikirkan seorang _namja_ yang dulu begitu disayanginya. _Namja_ baik hati yang selalu menjadi _appa_ idola semua anak-anak di taman kanak-kanak tempat sekolahnya dulu. Ya. _Appa_nya, Jung Yunho. Pernah menjadi _appa_ terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

**Vermouth's Headquarters – 19.09**

.

"Berhenti memamerkan kemesraan kalian, Jo twins!" seorang _namja_ tampan menginterupsi kegiatan saling cumbu dua _namja_ lainnya.

"Cih, kau selalu jadi pengganggu, _hyung_." _Namja_ tampan dengan surai hitam berdecih kesal sambil menghentikan lumatannya pada sang kekasih. Sang kekasih yang berwajah mirip dengannya namun bersurai pirang hanya tersenyum.

"_Ya_! Jo Kwangmin! Mana sopan santunmu, hah?" _Namja_ tampan yang pertama, menunjuk hidung Kwangmin dengan emosi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sopan pada orang yang selalu menggangguku saat pacaran." Kwangmin berkata lancar dengan wajah datar.

"_Aish_, aku hanya risih tau! Kalian ini kan saudara kembar, bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa pacaran seperti ini, eoh?"

"Santai saja, Gikwang _hyung_. Toh kami sendiri yang menjalaninya." _Namja_ berwajah mirip dengan Jo Kwangmin membalas ucapan Gikwang sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

"Ukh, tapi itu aneh! Kalian sesama _namja_. Wajah kalian juga sama. Apa itu berarti kalian menyukai diri kalian sendiri,_ eoh_?" masih dengan wajah tak percayanya, Gikwang berucap setengah teriak.

"Apanya yang aneh? Aku mencintai Youngmin _hyung_ dan Youngmin _hyung_ juga mencintaiku. Itu tidak aneh. Itu NORMAL." Kwangmin menekankan kata 'normal' sambil kembali mengecup bibir manis Youngmin.

"Ugh, rasanya aku mau muntah sekarang!" Gikwang memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Berhenti bercanda, kita akan mulai bergerak. Cepatlah bersiap." Seorang _namja_ tinggi tiba-tiba masuk dan segera melesat menuju lokernya. Ia mengambil beberapa senjata.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Apa ini saatnya beraksi?" _Namja_ mungil yang sedari tadi duduk di pojokan sambil terus memainkan PSP-nya, kini berdiri dan menghampiri _namja_ yang sedang menyiapkan senjatanya. Saat sebuah anggukan di berikan, _namja_ mungil itu menyeringai sambil merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya. "_It's show time_."

Jo bersaudara hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Lee Gikwang yang tadi hampir frustasi karena tak mampu memisahkan hubungan terlarang Jo twins, kini ikut menyeringai. Saatnya pembalasan dendam telah tiba.

.

.

**Hospital, Seoul – 23.32**

.

Rumah sakit Seoul tetap hening seperti biasa. Jam besuk telah berakhir. Membuat keheningan semakin sunyi. Para perawat jaga sesekali lalu lalang di koridor-koridor bangsal. Hampir tak ada satupun orang nampak malam ini. Tapi, tidak semuanya.

Sebuah kamar di ujung koridor lantai empat, terlihat berbeda. Sekitar empat orang _namja_ bertubuh besar dengan balutan jas hitam serta kacamata hitam khas seorang bodyguard, berjajar di depan sebuah kamar. Berdiri tegap dengan penuh siaga. Menjaga orang nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Sang Presiden yang kini terbaring lemah di dalam kamar rawat inapnya.

Malam semakin larut. Para bodyguard itu tak tampak sedikitpun kelelahan atau mengantuk. Mereka tetap tak bergeming. Sesekali masih saling bersuara demi menghilangkan kebosanan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Asap putih tiba-tiba keluar dari ventilasi udara yang ada di dinding tepat di belakang mereka. Awalnya tak ada yang menyadari karena lubang ventilasi yang kecil itu terletak di bagian bawah dinding. Saat mereka mulai menyadarinya, mereka mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Satu persatu mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Saat para bodyguard gagah itu telah tergeletak tak berdaya, dua orang _namja_ dengan masker hitam yang melindungi pernapasannya, masuk ke kamar rawat sang Presiden. Dan saat mereka keluar, mereka menggotong seorang _namja_ berusia lebih dari setengah abad dengan ikatan di tangan serta mata yang di tutup kain hitam. Sang Presiden telah di culik.

.

.

**Meeting Room, NIS – 05.21**

.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa kita di suruh datang sepagi ini?" seorang _namja_ kelewat tinggi duduk di kursinya dan menguap kecil.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada tugas penting yang mendadak." Seorang _namja_ lainnya menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ah, Bummie kau baru datang? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tatapan matanya segera tertuju pada sang kekasih yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rapat.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tau." Ucap Kibum serius. Kibum segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih dan menghela napas panjang. Membuat dua _namja_ lainnya saling menatap tak mengerti.

.

"Semalam, Presiden telah di culik."

Ruangan rapat yang tadinya begitu tenang kini mulai ricuh. Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai menggema.

"Harap semuanya tenang." Sang Direktur menatap tajam para anak buahnya. Dan saat keadaan kembali tenang, Sang Direktur kembali berucap, "Kita telah kecolongan. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kita tak bisa hanya diam menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Heechul _noona_, apa tim terbaiknya sudah siap?"

"_Nde_. Semuanya sudah siap."

"Anggota yang masuk dalam tim segera siapkan diri. Yang lainnya siaga dan tunggu perintah lebih lanjut." Youngwoon mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Saatnya telah tiba. Lakukan semuanya dengan baik. Nasib Negara ada di tangan kita." Dan Youngwoon pergi begitu saja.

Anggota rapat yang tersisa lagi-lagi hanya bisa saling menatap dalam diam. Kibum dan Siwon juga saling menatap. Dan saat Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum, Kibum hanya bisa menghela napasnya. '_Appa_, kita akan bertemu lagi.'

.

.

**Vermouth's Headquarters – 07.20**

.

"Sudah bangun gadis manis?" Seorang _namja_ mungil yang sebenarnya tak kalah manis dari _yeojya_ di hadapannya kini, menyunggingkan senyuman imutnya.

_Yeojya_ di hadapannya itu hanya diam. Giginya bergemeletuk keras. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia gemetaran menahan takut. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap sang _namja_ manis itu mengerti bahwa ia tengah memohon. Air matanya kembali menetes. Sayang mulutnya di bekap. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah sedari tadi berteriak minta tolong.

"Uung? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti yang kau isyaratkan, _noona_~" _Namja_ manis itu memiringkan wajahnya kesamping. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bak _namja_ polos yang imut. Berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Hmmp.. Emmphh.." _yeojya_ itu mencoba berteriak meski ia tau sendiri itu hal yang sia-sia. Ia hanya butuh untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Hey, _noona_ jangan menangis terus. Nanti kau bisa membanjiri markas kami." _Namja_ manis itu memajukan bibir bawahnya imut.

_**PLAK**_

Seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya.

"_Aish_, sakit!" _Namja_ manis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan ia terdiam sesaat. "Changmin _hyung_?"

"Berhenti main-main Henry." Changmin menatap Henry datar. "Dan kau Lee Soon Kyu. Berhenti menangis. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan _appa_mu." Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada _yeojya_ yang terikat di kursinya itu masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

Lee Soon Kyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Apa benar yang di katakannya? Akan bertemu dengan _appa_? Apa dia akan di bebaskan? Atau… Soon Kyu tiba-tiba terbelalak dan kembali mencoba berteriak. Seluruh tubuhnya di gunakan untuk meronta meski sekali lagi ia sadar betul bahwa itu percuma. Tapi ia marah. Ia tak mau seorangpun menyakiti _appa_nya.

Changmin hanya menyeringai. Dialihkan tatapannya pada _namja_ manis yang masih diam di sisi kirinya. "Jaga dia dengan benar, _arra_?"

"_Nae, hyung_!" Henry memeluk lengan _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mata sipitnya kian menyipit seiring senyuman lebarnya mengembang. Apapun akan di lakukannya. Untuk orang yang dia sukai. _Namja_ pangeran penolongnya yang sangat dia sukai. Shim Changmin.

.

.

**Information Room, NIS – 08.21**

.

"Apa sudah ada informasi keberadaan Presiden?" Youngwoon menghampiri Heechul yang masih sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Sudah. Alat pelacak yang di pasang di kalung Presiden sudah terdeteksi. Apa kita langsung kerahkan semua anggota ke sana?" Heechul tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya. Tangannya masih sibuk menari di tiap tombol keyboard.

"Kerahkan tim yang sudah di siapkan dulu. Perintahkan mereka lihat situasi disana."

"_Nde_." Heechul menyambungkan panggilan kepada tim yang akan beraksi, "Perhatian. Kalian bisa dengar aku?" Heechul menekan tombol di earphonenya dan memastikan orang-orang di seberang panggilan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

.

**Luxurious Apartment, Seoul – 08.23**

.

"_Nae_, Zhoumi hadir." Seorang _namja _tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan, menekan tombol di earphonenya saat dirasakan panggilan dari markas masuk. Ia tengah menyiapkan _Rifles_(1) andalannya. Ia memasukkan rifles-nya ke sebuah koper gitar. Menyamarkannya dari mata masyarakat umum.

"Baiklah. aku akan segera kesana. _Just wait me, baby_." Dan panggilan terputus. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Sudah lama ia tak mengerjakan tugas level A seperti ini. Ini akan jadi mengasyikkan untuknya.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil dua buah pistol semi otomatis di laci meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dan tak lupa, persedian berupa belasan magazen yang berisi puluhan peluru, ikut dimasukkannya ke dalam koper gitar.

Ia mengenakan rompi anti pelurunya di balik jaket hitamnya. Menambah kesan gaya, ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Dan dengan mantap, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartementnya. "_It's show time_."

.

**Kim Family's house, Seoul – 08.21**

.

"Apa kau sudah siap, _chagi_?" seorang_ namja_ dengan kepala agak besar melirik istrinya yang sibuk menyiapkan _Shotguns_(2).

"Sebentar lagi, _oppa_."

"Ah, _ye_. Kami bisa mendengarmu, _noona_. _Wae_?" _Namja_ itu menekan tombol earphonenya dan segera tersambung ke markas. Begitu pula yang di lakukan istrinya.

"Hn. Kami mengerti, _eonnie_." Sang istri kembali menyiapkan persenjataan mereka. Mulai dari revolver, pistol semi otomatis, dan tak lupa senjata andalannya, _Pattern sniper rifle_(3). Karena ia adalah Sniper NIS yang paling handal.

"Baiklah kami akan segera kesana." Dan sang suami memutuskan panggilan. Ia membantu istrinya menyiapkan semua persenjataan yang di butuhkan. Saat semuanya sudah siap, ia menggenggam tangan istrinya erat. "Wookie, aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu."

Wookie tersenyum, "Dan aku bersumpah akan selalu menjagamu, Yesung _oppa_."

Keduanya saling menatap dalam senyum, sampai akhirnya Yesung mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Mengajak Wookie ke dalam ciuman manis sebelum memulai perang.

.

.

**Banpo Bridge, Seoul – 08.22**

.

"_Nae, eonnie waeyo_?" seorang _yeojya_ manis menjawab panggilan di earphonenya. Ia tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju markas setelah sebelumnya bersiap-siap di apartement sang kekasih.

"_Nde_? Jembatan Banpo? Kami sedang melewatinya sekarang." _Namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam berfokus pada kemudi setir mobilnya, kini ikut bicara.

"_Jinjja_? _Geurom_, kami akan segera kesana." Sang _yeojya_ sempat terbelalak sesaat dan kemudian memutuskan panggilannya. "Kita putar balik sekarang, Won."

"_Nae_. Bummie, pegangan erat." Siwon memutar mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan kemudian melaju kencang tanpa menghiraukan teriakan marah pengemudi lainnya. Ia menginjak gas secepat yang mobilnya bisa.

.

.

**Information Room, NIS – 08.26**

.

"Semuanya sudah mulai bergerak." Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang adik yang sekaligus merangkap Direktur.

"Hn. Perintahkan yang lainnya untuk siaga di tempatnya masing-masing." Dan Youngwoon pergi begitu saja. Ia akan menyiapkan dirinya juga. Kali ini ia tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Orang itu harus di hentikan untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Glosarium abal::

(1) Rifles:: jenis senjata api yang biasanya punya laras panjang lebih dari 18 inci. Ada pegangan di kerah atau bahu agar akurasi menembak tetap terjaga.

(2) Shotguns:: senapan yang memiliki laras panjang serta kaliber besar. Biasa di gunakan untuk menembak sasaran yang bergerak.

(3) Pattern sniper rifle:: sejenis rifles tapi dilengkapi dengan bidikan serta bisa di gunakan penyangga. Biasa di pakai oleh tentara militer.

.

Hehe,, annyeong^^ ketemu lagi ama Nyx. Apa ada yang nungguin fict abal ini? Hahh~ Nyx bener2 minta maaf karena ga nepatin janji buat update begitu habis ujian. Silahkan salahin guru di sekolah Nyx yang ngasih remidi bejibunnya minta ampun padahal Cuma satu mata pelajaran XP #plak

Okay,, yang sudi silahkan review deh. Nyx lagi ga bisa bales review :P

Then, see next chappie^^/


	10. Chapter 10

**Partner in Action**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish but the plot are forever mine :)

**Pairing::** **S**i**B**um**M**ax (Siwon X Kibum X Changmin)

**Genre::** Crime & Romance

**Warnings::** **Genderswitch**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ngawur, Alur maju mundur, Ide pasaran, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**Building's Rooftop, Near Banpo Bridge – 08.31**

**.**

"Menikmati tidurmu, tuan Presiden?" Seorang _namja _melirik _namja _lainnya yang sedang terikat di kursi.

_Namja_ yang terikat di kursi menoleh cepat pada _namja_ tadi. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tengah terikat pada sebuah kursi dengan mulut yang di bekap. Matanya menatap nanar pada _namja_ tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, tuan Presiden?" _Namja_ tadi melepaskan lakban yang membungkam mulut sang Presiden.

"Kau... siapa kau?" Meski di landa cemas, sang Presiden berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tak mungkin mengenalku, tuan Presiden. Tapi mungkin kau ingat seseorang." _Namja_ tadi hanya menyeringai.

"Siapa?" sang Presiden mengerutkan alisnya.

"Seorang anggota NIS yang sangat berdedikasi dalam melindungi keselamatanmu." _Namja_ tadi menatap sang Presiden datar. "Jung Jaejoong."

Sang Presiden menahan napasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan _yeojya_ itu. _Yeojya_ yang telah melindunginya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, menukarkan nyawa untuknya.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Mau kemana?" Seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah menggendong seorang anak _yeojya_ mungil, menatap heran istrinya yang tiba-tiba menyiapkan senjata.

"Ada panggilan mendadak." Istrinya masih menyiapkan senjata.

"Kenapa aku tak dapat panggilan juga?" _Namja_ tampan tadi membaringkan anaknya ke kasur.

"Mungkin ini hanya masalah kecil. Jangan khawatir, Yunnie. Kau jaga saja anak-anak. Terutama Kibummie. Kau tau kan dia suka mencariku saat terbangun malam hari. Bilang saja—"

"Kau sedang mengusir anjing tetangga yang suka mengejarnya. Aku sudah sering berbohong seperti itu untukmu, _chagi_." _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi istrinya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau begitu." Sang istri tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

_Namja_ tampan tadi mencium kening istrinya. Sungguh, ia sangat tak ingin melepaskan istrinya malam ini. Ia tak mau istrinya pergi. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jung Jaejoong." Meski begitu, ia memangnya bisa apa. Ini pekerjaan mereka. Sudah tanggung jawab mereka.

"Dan jaga anak-anak kita dengan baik, Jung Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum pada suaminya.

"Kau tak menyuruhku untuk menjaga diri baik-baik?" Yunho menatap istrinya dengan tatapan pura-pura kesal.

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang berani melawanmu, _eoh_?" Jaejoong mengetuk pelan dahi Yunho, membuat Yunho meringis. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang." dan Jaejoong pun pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap punggungnya hingga terhalang pintu.

Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia malah tersenyum tatkala mengingat bagaimana dulu saat pertama kalinya ia berpartner dengan Jaejoong. Oh, betapa ia sangat mencintai _yeojya_ itu. "_Saranghaeyo_, Jae." Yunho berbisik pelan pada pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya. Dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**Flashback Off**

**.**

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Jaejoong?" Sang Presiden bisa merasakan nada bicaranya bergetar.

_Namja_ itu menyunggingkan seringai di bibirnya, "Pertama-tama, kenalkan namaku.. Jung Yunho." Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah datar, "Dan aku akan membalaskan dendam istriku."

**.**

**.**

**Old Building, near Banpo Bridge – 08.42**

**.**

"Jadi disini?" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap gedung tua di hadapannya.

"Kita masuk sekarang atau menunggu yang lain lebih dulu?" Kibum turut keluar dari mobil dan memasukkan magazen ke dalam pistol semi otomatisnya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menunggu. Kita masuk sekarang." Siwon segera mendekati pintu masuk bangunan tua itu. Pistolnya mengacung siaga.

"Lapor. Kami akan masuk lebih dulu. Kalian segeralah menyusul." Kibum menekan tombol di earphone-nya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada anggota lainnya lalu pergi menyusul Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**Near Banpo Bridge, Seoul – 08.43**

**.**

"Hmm, mereka curang. Apa-apaan itu masuk duluan." Seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut kemerahan menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam. Api kemerahan menyembur dari knalpot mobil sport-nya. Dan mobilnya melonjak dengan kecepatan penuh.

Musik dengan beat keras berdentum-dentum dari sound system besar yang di pasang di bagasi mobilnya. Kepalanya sesekali menghentak mengikuti irama musik. Layaknya pembalap jalanan liar, ia kembali menambah kecepatannya.

Mobilnya mulai masuk ke dalam jembatan. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan ia terus membawa mobilnya melaju menyeberangi Sungai Han. Membalap semua mobil di depannya dengan mulus. Matanya sempat melirik sebuah mobil rover hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dan kemudian ia kembali menatap jalanan di hadapannya. Menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**Banpo Bridge, Seoul – 08.43**

**.**

Sebuah mobil rover hitam terparkir di pinggir jembatan. Seolah sang pemilik sedang pergi untuk sekedar buang air kecil, mobil itu tampak hening. Menyamar sempurna dari hiruk pikuk jalanan jembatan yang ramai. Sama sekali tak ada yang curiga.

"Nah, kau sudah lihat _appa_mu kan?" Seorang _namja_ mungil menutup laptop yang di pegangnya di hadapan seorang _yeojya _yang sedang menangis. _Namja_ mungil itu meletakkan laptopnya di dashboard mobil lalu kembali berbalik menghadap sang _yeojya_. "Kenapa kau menangis, _noona_? Kan sudah bertemu dengan _appa_mu."

_Yeojya _itu hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya menangis dalam diam. Ia tak bisa berteriak meski kini ia berada di jalanan ramai. Mulutnya di bekap dan kaki serta tangannya terikat erat. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. Sekali lagi ia meronta. Berada dalam mobil seperti ini membuatnya semakin pengap. Ia menendang ke segala arah dan memberontak. Sampai seseorang menangkap kakinya dan mencengkeramnya erat. Ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Jangan macam-macam, _noona_. Kami bisa membunuhmu kapan saja." Tak ada nada imut seperti yang biasanya keluar dari mulut namja mungil itu. Senyuman polosnya telah menguap digantikan tatapan tajam seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kaki sang _yeojya_ kemudian menghempaskannya keras. "Apa Changmin _hyung_ belum memberi perintah baru?" _namja_ mungil itu kembali berbalik dan menghadap ke depan.

"Belum, tuan Henry." Seorang _namja_ yang duduk di bangku supir menjawab dengan penuh hormat.

"Menyebalkan. Masa aku di suruh menunggu seperti ini. Dia kan tau aku tak suka menunggu." _Namja_ itu menggerutu kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Nada imut kembali mewarnai suaranya. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan kesal.

Sang _yeojya_ yang duduk di bangku tengah, bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri. Baru saja ia menatap _namja_ ini seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kejam, dan kini ia kembali bersikap seperti anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun? _Namja_ ini punya kepribadian ganda? Hati _yeojya_ itu mencelos. Ketakutan makin meradang di hatinya. Ia takut takkan bisa selamat. Ia takut akan mati.

**.**

**.**

**Old Building, near Banpo Bridge – 08.50**

**.**

"Kalian baru sampai?" seorang _namja_ tinggi keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menghampiri sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengambil senjata di bagasi mobil mereka.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat, Zhou. Kibummie dan Siwon sudah masuk lebih dulu." Seorang _namja_ dengan kepala sedikit besar mengangkat riflesnya dari bagasi mobil.

"_Nde_." _Namja_ tinggi itu membuka koper gitar yang di bawanya dan mengeluarkan semua senjatanya.

"Kalian siap?" seorang _yeojya_ dengan senjata Pattern Sniper Rifle di tangan kanan dan Shotgun di tangan kirinya menatap kedua _namja_ itu serius. Saat yang lainnya mengangguk, mereka mulai memasuki bangunan tua yang tak terlalu tinggi namun lebar itu.

**.**

**.**

_**DORR**_

_**DORR**_

_**DUARR**_

"Bummie, awas!"

_**DORR**_

"_Gomawo_, Wonnie."

Siwon tersenyum membalas ucapan Kibum. Ia kembali mengarahkan pistol semi otomatisnya kea rah lawan. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit sejak mereka memasuki bangunan tua ini. Namun, lawan seakan tak ada habis-habisnya. Sebenarnya sebesar apa Kelompok Teroris Vermouth itu?

"Wonnie, kita harus mencari Presiden!" Kibum berteriak di sela-sela tembakannya. Ia kembali bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar saat tembakan kembali menyerangnya. Ia berlari ke pilar lain sambil terus menembak lawan dan kembali bersembunyi di balik pilar lain untuk mengisi ulang pelurunya.

"Kita berpencar!" Siwon berteriak dari kejauhan. Meski ia khawatir berpisah dengan Kibum, namun menemukan sang Presiden secepatnya adalah prioritas utama mereka. Dan untuk saat ini, berpencar adalah solusi terbaik. "Berhati-hatilah, Bummie!"

Kibum mengangguk menatap Siwon. Ia segera berlari menuju ruangan lain. Kibum terus berlari menyusuri lorong. Terlalu banyak ruangan. Sepertinya bangunan ini bekas gedung kantor atau rumah sakit. Entahlah, yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya, dimana sang Presiden sebenarnya? "Cih, sial!" yeojya manis itu berdecih setelah sebelumnya mendobrak pintu di salah satu ruangan dan ruangan itu kosong. Maka ia kembali berlari memeriksa tiap ruangan.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie, kalian dimana?" seorang _yeojya_ manis menekan earphone-nya dan memanggil sang adik.

'_Kami berpencar di lantai dua. Kita harus temukan Presiden secepatnya. —__**DORR**__— kalian dimana_?' Kibum menjawab panggilannya sambil terus menembak musuh.

"Kami masih di lantai satu. Kami akan menyusul kalian secepatnya. Berhati-hatilah Bummie."

'_Nde, kalian —__**DORR**__— juga berhati-hatilah_.'

Dan sambungan terputus. Sang _yeojya_ segera menatap dua _namja_ lain yang masih sibuk memuntahkan pelurunya ke musuh. "_Yeobbo_, Zhoumi, kita harus berpencar." Sang _yeojya_ kembali merunduk dan menembaki musuh dengan membabi buta.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua kesana dan aku kesini. Kita bertemu di atap." Zhoumi segera berlari ke lorong di sebelah kiri.

"_Kajja_, Wokkie." Dan sepasang suami istri itu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

**.**

**.**

"Chullie _noona_, tolong kirimkan bantuan segera." Siwon bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mencoba terhubung ke markas.

'_Baiklah, Choi Siwon. Laporkan keadaan disana_.'

"Ini seperti sarang laba-laba. Terlalu banyak musuh. Meski tak seberapa, tapi jumlahnya tak kira-kira. —**DORR**— Kami jadi tak punya waktu untuk mencari Presiden."

'_Dimengerti. Bantuan akan segera di kirimkan. Dan.. Choi Siwon. Jaga adikku baik-baik_.'

Hubungan terputus. Siwon terdiam di balik tembok. Tembakan dari musuh masih terus menghujani sekitarnya. "Percayakan Bummie padaku, _noona_." Siwon tersenyum mantap dan kembali membalas tembakan dari musuhnya. Dan saat tak ada yang tersisa, ia meneruskan pencariannya.

**.**

**.**

**Building's Rooftop, near Banpo Bridge – 08.52**

**.**

"Lapor, Ketua. Ada serangan dari penyusup." Seorang _namja_ berbalut pakaian perang berwarna hitam melapor pada sang Ketua.

Sang ketua hanya diam menatap sang Presiden yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Wajah tampannya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Perintahkan Changmin memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang mereka. Habisi semua tanpa sisa."

"Baik, ketua." Sang _namja_ membungkuk sesaat dan pergi.

Hening masih berkuasa. Angin tak henti-hentinya berhembus. _Namja_ tampan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya itu menatap benci sang Presiden. "Kau harus menderita. Menderita karena ditinggal mati oleh orang yang kau sayangi.. Kau harus menderita... sepertiku."

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Perdana Menteri Lee, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" seorang _yeojya_ cantik segera menghampiri seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang hanya berdiri diam di pojok ruangan.

"A-aku.. bukan aku.. bukan aku yang melakukannya.." sang _namja_ paruh baya bicara gugup sambil terus menatap ke arah di hadapannya.

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?" _Yeojya_ cantik itu menatap sang Perdana Menteri tak mengerti. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandangan sang Perdana Menteri dan ia tercekat. Seorang _namja_ tua tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Saku kemejanya berlubang dan dari sanalah darah mengucur deras. Membasahi tubuh itu juga lantai tempatnya berbaring. Pandangan _namja_ tua itu lurus menatap langit-langit.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu menghampiri tubuh sang _namja_ tua. Ia memeriksa denyut nadinya. Saat tak merasakan apapun, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke mata sang _namja_ tua lalu mengusapnya. Membuat sang _namja_ tua terpejam. "Dia sudah meninggal." _Yeojya_ cantik itu menatap sang Perdana Menteri.

_**BRAKK**_

Seorang _namja_ masuk tiba-tiba dan menatap nanar tubuh kaku sang _namja_ tua. "Siapa?"

_Yeojya_ cantik itu berdiri dari sisi tubuh kaku itu, "Kau siapa?"

"Kubilang siapa!" sang _namja_ yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu malah berteriak keras. Amarah sudah menguasainya. Bahkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu saat seseorang menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa sang_ appa_ telah tewas di bunuh.

"Bu-bukan aku.. aku tak melakukannya.." sang Perdana Menteri tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada gugup. Ia mulai melangkah mundur. Ia tak merasa bersalah. Yang di lakukannya hanya datang ke tempat ini setelah sebelumnya menerima telepon dari sahabatnya yang kini telah terbujur kaku di hadapannya.

"Berarti kau 'kan?" sang_ namja_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap tajam sang _yeojya_ yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Meski kubilang aku bukan pelakunya, apa kau akan percaya?" dengan tenang sang _yeojya_ menatap sang_ namja_ yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kea rahnya.

"Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan?" _namja_ itu berhenti tepat di hadapan sang_ yeojya_ dan menodongkan pistol ke dada sang _yeojya_.

Sang_ yeojya_ menoleh sesaat menatap sang Perdana Menteri, "Apa kau hanya mencurigai kami berdua?"

"Karena hanya ada kalian di sini." Sang _namja _mencoba menahan luapan amarahnya.

"Jika aku adalah pelakunya, apa kau akan membunuhku?" sang_ yeojya_ masih tenang meski moncong pistol sang _namja _begitu dekat di dadanya.

"Nyawa harus di bayar nyawa."

Sang _yeojya _menoleh pada sang Perdana Menteri, "Tuan, berjanjilah kau akan menemukan sang pembunuh yang sebenarnya." Dan senyuman mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

_**DORR**_

_Yeojya _cantik itu terpelanting ke belakang. Menghantam kerasnya lantai. Dadanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan sekali lagi, ia tersenyum pada sang Perdana Menteri. 'Yunnie, _mianhaeyo_.. _juktorok saranghaeyo_..' Sang _yeojya_ cantik menutup kedua matanya. Napasnya menghilang seiring redup detak jantungnya. Jung Jaejoong meninggal untuk menebus kesalahan orang lain.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum terus berlari menyusuri lorong di lantai dua. Revolver masih terus di genggamnya. Matanya menyusuri tiap ruangan yang mungkin saja dijadikan tempat penyekapan sang Presiden.

_**KLAK..**_

Langkah Kibum terhenti. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang ia yakini bukan hasil perbuatannya. Ia menoleh ke ruangan paling ujung. Langkahnya berubah pelan dan sunyi. Mencoba tak menghasilkan sedikitpun suara. Saat tepat di depan pintu, ia mengacungkan revolvernya.

_**BRAKK**_

"Jangan bergerak!" Kibum mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Revolver di arahkannya pada seorang _namja _yang duduk membelakanginya.

_Namja_ itu hanya memainkan sebuah hiasan bola kristal yang berisi pasir putih. _Namja_ itu mengguncangkan bola kristal itu dan pasir putih di dalamnya beterbangan. Terlihat seperti salju.

"_Ya_! Katakan dimana Presiden sekarang?" Kibum berteriak. Mencoba mendapatkan perhatian sang _namja_.

_Namja_ itu berbalik perlahan lalu menatap Kibum. Ia hanya tersenyum manis.

Kibum tercekat. Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Revolvernya ia turunkan. Ia menatap sang _namja_ dengan tatapan dingin. "...Shim Changmin.."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Hu-huwaaa.. Nyx babo! Adegan perangnya kenapa begitu? *jedotin kepala ke depan kompi* Mian kalo adegan perangnya terlalu aneh dan gak masuk akal. Hahh~ Nyx harus banyak-banyak liat film action neh==" dan kalo ada yang tanya kenapa rate-nya naek, itu buat adegan kekerasan dan tema yang sedikit berat juga implisit lemon:) hehe_

_Allright, Nyx lagi-lagi gak bisa bales review, mianhaeyo. Now please leave some review for helping me. *frustasi liat angka silent readers* I'll update as soon as possible :) and __**Happy New Year**__ everybody :* hope we'll be better in this year :D _

_Oiyah, yang mau temenan ama Nyx, silahkan mampir ke profil Nyx ya^^. follow twitter Nyx, ne? XD *promosi**ditabok warga sekampung*_

_Sudah merepotkan, Jeongmal Mianhaeyo. Sudah membaca, Jeongmal Gomawoyo. Dan sudah meriview, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo. See ya next chappie( ^^,)/_


	11. Chapter 11

**Partner in Action**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Main Pair::** SiBumMax (_**Siwon X Kibum X Changmin**_)

**Genre::** Romance & Crime

**Warnings:: G**enderswitch, Typo(_**s**_), Ngawur, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum menatap _namja_ itu datar. Rasa takut seketika menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa kabar, Kibumie?" Changmin tersenyum cerah. Seolah senyuman itu ringan di berikan seorang kawan lama.

"Katakan dimana Presiden disekap." Masih mempertahankan topeng dinginnya Kibum berkata datar. Sejujurnya, ia sangat takut. Bayang-bayang mimpi buruk selalu muncul tiap ia melihat Changmin.

Changmin memiringkan wajahnya kesamping. Masih dengan wajah bahagianya ia tersenyum lembut pada Kibum, "Aku merindukanmu, Kibumie. Tidakkah kau merindukanku juga?"

Kibum menelan salivanya. Senyuman itu... terasa mengerikan baginya. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Bahkan ada niatan untuk pergi dari sini, tapi di urungkannya. Bagaimanapun, ia akan bersikap professional. "Berhenti bercanda dan katakan dimana Presiden berada."

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dagunya terangkat menantang Kibum dan tatapan tajam itu menusuk begitu tajam. Tak ada lagi kesan lembut. "Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Kibum diam. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Setiap teguk ludah yang di telannya terasa begitu pahit. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak gugup namun berusaha tetap fokus pada Changmin. Seolah menunjukkan tatapan, 'Ayo-maju!-Aku-tak-takut-padamu!'

Changmin masih menatap Kibum tajam. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah perlahan menuju Kibum. "Jangan bilang kau lupa pada Pangeranmu ini."

"Berhenti ditempat!" Revolver Kibum kini kembali terarah pada Changmin yang masih saja melangkah. "Berhenti atau ku tembak!" Ia berusaha agar gertakannya tak terdengar gemetar.

"Jika kau lupa, akan kuingatkan lagi." Changmin masih melangkah pelan. "Aku adalah Pangeran. Dan kau adalah Putri Saljuku. Kita berdua sudah berjanji untuk tinggal bersama di istanaku." Langkah-langkah pelan itu semakin mendekati Kibum. "Apa kau sudah ingat, Kibumie?"

Kibum semakin tak terfokus. Kelebatan-kelebatan mimpi buruk yang selalu ingin di lupakannya kini kembali bermunculan. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan napasnya yang hampir terengah. Tangannya masih mengarahkan revolver pada Changmin.

"Kau tau, Bumie? Aku dulu sangat mencintaimu." Changmin menatap wajah Kibum yang tertunduk. Mereka hanya terpaut jarak beberapa langkah. "Sekarang dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu."

Kibum mendongak. Changmin tepat di hadapannya. Dan ia bisa melihat permata hitam yang begitu menusuknya namun masih terasa lembut. Begitu pekat hingga mengingatkannya pada _Tourmaline_ hitam. Gelap, suram, namun... indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berjalan cepat di sebuah lorong. _Onyx_nya bersiaga melihat kesekeliling. Sebuah pistol semi otomatis teracung siaga pada tangan kanannya. Disamping kanan adalah dinding berjendela. Menunjukkan hari sudah hampir siang bolong.

Ia terus melangkah ke ujung lorong lalu berbelok ke kiri. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tangga di hadapannya. Ragu namun akhirnya ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga sambil sesekali siaga melihat ke atas.

Anak tangga terakhir dan masih belum ada siapapun. Jantungnya berdebar. Menduga apa yang mungkin akan menimpanya. Langkahnya mengendap di lorong. Sesekali menengok ke arah ruangan di samping kirinya sedangkan disamping kanannya masih sama, dinding berjendela.

_**KRIEET...**_

Siwon hampir terlonjak mundur. Pintu di ruangan ketiga tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Dengan siaga, ia merapat pada dinding disisi kanan. Pistolnya terangkat.

Tepat disamping pintu yang terbuka, Siwon menghela napas pelan. Dan setelah mengangguk mantap, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pistol yang terangkat. "_Freeze_!"

Seorang _namja_ tinggi di sudut ruangan tengah memunggunginya. Terlihat dari perawakannya, sepertinya ia masih muda. Sebuah headphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Dan kepalanya bergerak-gerak seperti mengikuti alunan musik yang di dengarnya.

"_Ya_! Siapa kau? Katakan dimana Presiden!" Siwon masih menodongkan pistolnya pada namja itu. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki ruangan itu. Matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan. Ada banyak rongsokan di ruangan yang sebenarnya luas ini. Ah, tidak. Ini seperti beberapa ruangan yang disatukan. Terlihat dari bekas-bekas dinding pembatas yang berlubang besar.

_**KLATAK!**_

Siwon segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada asal suara. Sebuah sarung pedang jatuh ke lantai tak jauh dari sang _namja_ yang masih memunggunginya. "_Ya_! Cepat katakan dimana Presiden!"

_Namja_ itu mulai berbalik perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya. "_Yo_! Gikwang _imnida_." Tangannya dengan lihai memutar-mutarkan sebilah pedang yang digenggamnya.

Siwon terdiam. Ternyata ia masih bocah ingusan. Cih, licik sekali. Menjadikan anak di bawah umur sebagai anggota kelompok teroris. "Katakan dimana Presiden disekap."

Gikwang menyeringai makin lebar. "Kalahkan aku dulu, orang tua."

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! Apa maksudmu, _eoh_? Aku baru 21 tahun. Itu belum—"

_**CRASSH!**_

"Kau memang sudah tua. Dasar lamban." Gikwang makin menyeringai.

Siwon terbelalak tak percaya menatap lengannya yang terluka. Darah sudah mengalir deras dari lukanya. Apa itu? Ia kenapa? Sama sekali tak menyadari serangan itu. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat apa yang baru saja menyerangnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau lengah, Pak Tua."

_**CRASSSH!**_

Kembali sebuah serangan cepat di terima Siwon. Ia hanya agak tersentak ke belakang dan merasakan paha kanannya sakit. Saat melihatnya ia terkejut. Sesuatu menancap disana. Ia mencabutnya dengan cepat. "Ukh..." Benda itu adalah besi berbentuk bintang dengan ketajaman silet ditiap ujung sudutnya. Ini... "...shurikken." Ia kembali menatap Gikwang.

Gikwang menyeringai. Putaran pada pedangnya berhenti, "Lee Gikwang. Keturunan terakhir klan ninja mafia bawah tanah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Pak Tua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie, hati-hati!" Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook yang masih menembakkan beberapa peluru pada musuh di belakangnya.

"_Ne_, _oppa_!" —_**DOOR!**_— "Kita harus cepat menemukan Presiden!" Ia kembali memuntahkan _magazen_nya dan mengisinya kembali.

"Cepat lewat sana, Wookie! Aku akan melindungimu!" Yesung beralih kebelakang dan menghadang beberapa musuh yang tersisa. Membiarkan Wookie pergi lebih dulu. Lalu kemudian ia berlari menyusulnya.

"Kita kemana, _oppa_?" Sambil berjalan cepat, Wookie menoleh ke belakang pada suaminya.

"Terus jalan saja Wookie!" Yesung masih terus menembakan pelurunya pada musuh yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Sial! Bukankah tadi Siwon sudah meminta bantuan ke Markas? Kenapa mereka masih belum datang? Yesung kembali mengarahkan tembakannya pada musuh.

"Baik, _oppa_." Wookie yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menoleh pada suaminya, tak menyadari apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Saat ia menoleh ke depan...

_**JLEEB!**_

Ryeowook berhenti seketika. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap lengannya. Ia terbelalak. Sebuah panah menancap disana. Darah tak segan-segan mengalir dari sana.

Yesung yang telah yakin bahwa musuh di belakang sudah habis, segera menoleh pada Ryeowook di depannya. "Wookie, a—" Seketika tubuhnya membeku melihat Ryeowook dengan lengan yang mengucurkan darah segar. "Wookie! _Gwaenchana_?" Ia segera menghampiri istrinya.

"Akh... sakit.. _oppa_..." Ryeowook merintih sambil memegangi bagian lengan tepat di bawah bagian yang tertancap panah.

"Ta-tahan sebentar, Wookie." Inilah yang Yesung takutkan. Melihat Ryeowook kesakitan sementara ia hanya bisa menontonnya. Ia mendudukkan Ryeowook untuk bersandar pada dinding. "Tahan sebentar, _ne_?" Ia menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya.

Dengan perlahan Yesung memegang panah yang menancap di lengan atas Ryeowook. Dan setelah memastikan Ryeowook siap, ia mencabutnya dengan cepat.

"Aaaakh!" Ryeowook menjerit menahan sakit. Rasanya seperti dirobek.

"Tahan sebentar, oke?" Yesung segera merobek lengan kemejanya dan membalutkannya pada lengan Ryeowook. "Sudah lebih baik?" Ia menatap lembut pada Ryeowook yang terengah menahan sakit.

"Ini lebih baik." Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

"_What a romantic scene_."

Yesung menoleh ke depan. Dua _namja _muda berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seorang dengan rambut hitam memandangnya remeh dan seorang lagi dengan rambut pirang memandang datar. Wajah mereka sama. Kembar identik. "Siapa kalian?" Ia melihat salah satu _namja_ dengan pandangan datar tengah memegang sebuah busur. "Kau yang menembakkan panah?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" _Namja_ berambut hitam yang menjawab.

Yesung menggeram marah. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya lalu kembali menatap mereka. "Maka aku akan membunuh kalian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, Direktur." Seorang pilot helikopter berbicara melalui earphonenya.

"Bagus." Youngwoon hanya berkata pelan. Sebuah revolver hitam ia genggam erat. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kenangan masa lalunya. Tidak. Ia tak boleh mengenang itu sekarang. Ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia. Ini waktunya berperang.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Youngwoon menoleh. Heechul masih menatap keluar jendela helikopter yang mereka tumpangi. Ia tau siapa yang dimaksudnya. "Jika benar ini yang terakhir, maka seharusnya bisa."

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. Biar bagaimanapun, orang itu adalah keluarganya. Ayahnya. Dan ia juga adik-adiknya... menyayanginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ingin membalaskan dendam Jung Jaejoong? Bukan aku yang membunuhnya." Sang Presiden menatap garang pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau tak berusaha mencari pelaku yang sebenarnya."

Sang Presiden terdiam. Ia kembali menelan ludahnya. Memang sebelum meninggal, Jaejoong memintanya untuk menemukan pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Tapi itu tak dilakukannya karena ia terlalu sibuk mencalonkan dirinya sebagai kandidat Presiden. Dan lagi ia tak ingin membuat catatan hitam yang mungkin bisa menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadi Presiden.

"Lagipula aku sudah membunuh pelaku sebenarnya." Yunho menatap langit di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam merasakan semilir angin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak melepaskanku?" Presiden hampir berteriak.

"Dan membiarkanmu hidup tenang?" Yunho menoleh. "Tidak akan. Sedikit banyak kau turut andil membunuhnya." Yunho mulai berjalan meninggalkan sang Presiden. Saat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, ia terdiam. "Padahal kau bisa mencegahnya, Presiden." Dan ia membuka pintu lalu masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Meninggalkan sang Presiden di atap.

Presiden Lee menunduk. Kini rasa penyesalan menghampiri bertubi-tubi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata. "Soonkyu-_ah_..." Hatinya mencemaskan keadaan sang putri semata wayangnya. Ah, jadi ini yang dirasakan Yunho saat membiarkan Jaejoong bertugas dalam bahaya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Kibum.

"Jangan bergerak." Kibum masih setia menodongkan revolvernya pada Changmin.

Namun Changmin tetap saja mengambil langkah.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

_**DOOR!**_

Sebuah lubang kecil tercipta di dinding belakang Changmin. Hanya seinchi jarak dengan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan main-main, Shim Changmin." Tatapan datar nan dingin itu kembali muncul. Kibum takkan kalah dari masa lalunya. Ia akan mengalahkannya dan kembali menatap masa depan. Ia takkan lagi membiarkan dirinya terpuruk. Ia akan menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti yang selalu diucapkan _eomma_nya.

"Kau tak memberiku pilihan, Bummie." Changmin diam di tempat sambil memandang Kibum tajam. "Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada yang boleh." _Tourmaline_ itu begitu pekat dan memandang Kibum tajam. Seolah ingin membawanya turut serta dalam kegelapan. Menggiringnya jauh dari permukaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A/N: uwoooh, lama tak berjumpa ne? ^^ akhirnya setelah seabad bisa update juga :P_

_Sebenarnya Nyx punya banyak alasan kenapa FF ini lama update. Yah, selain memang karena Nyx sibuk ujian, Nyx juga rada kesel sama silent readers. Ya Tuhan, Nyx punya salah apa sih sama para silent readers? Sampe-sampe pada ga mau review begitu. Bikin Nyx males update aj==" Jadi jangan salahin Nyx kalo updatenya lama._

_Mungkin banyak yang kurang dapet feel karena saking lamanya ga di update, tapi kalian yang minta ini di update kan? So, silahkan nikamati seadanya :P_

_Nyx ga bisa bales review, mungkin chap depan baru bisa. Mianhae :P_

_Mind to review?_

_Gomawo^^/_


	12. Chapter 12

**Partner in Action**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um**M**ax (_**Siwon X Kibum X Changmin**_)

**Genre::** Romance & Crime

**Warnings::** **Genderswitch**, Typo(_**s**_), _**Bloody scene**_, Ngawur, Alur bikin bingung, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

'_Jika aku harus mati, maka aku ingin ketenangan menyertaiku.'_

—**Kim Kibum—**

**.**

'_Jika aku harus mati, maka hal terakhir yang ingin kulihat adalah senyumanmu.'_

—**Choi Siwon—**

**.**

'_Jika aku harus mati, maka kita harus mati bersama.'_

—**Shim Changmin—**

**.**

**.**

**Banpo Bridge, Seoul – 11.12**

**.**

"Tuan, kita diserang."

Henry mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menoleh pada sang supir yang baru saja memberi informasi tak terduga. "Maksudmu?"

"Tempat kita menyekap Presiden telah diketahui, Tuan."

"Sial!" Henry memukul _dashboard_ mobil. "Apa tak ada perintah untuk kita?"

"Tak ada, Tuan. Kita hanya harus menyekap putri Presiden sebagai jaminan." Kembali sang supir berkata tenang.

Henry menggeram. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang putri Presiden masih menangis ketakutan. "Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi." Ia bergegas keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tuan! Kita harus menja—"

"Kau yang jaga dia. Aku akan pergi kesana." Henry yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu mobil menatap sang supir tajam. Ia melirik sesaat pada Soonkyu yang juga menatapnya takut.

"Tapi Tuan—"

"Turuti atau kau mati." Henry menutup pintu mobil dengan keras lalu bergegas menuju pinggir jalan.

"Tuan! Tuan! Aish.." Sang supir mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tau begini tadi tak usah kuberi tau." Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menatap pada kaca spion penumpang. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Lee Soonkyu balas menatapnya sambil gemetar. "Tch, merepotkan."

Henry menghentikan taksi pertama yang melintas. Ia segera menaikinya lalu meminta sang supir taksi untuk segera ke alamat yang dituju. Dalam perjalanan, tangannya tak henti-henti mengelus sebuah liontin yang menggantung rendah di lehernya. Matanya terpejam sempurna.

Sebuah potret kenangan masa lalu seketika mampir ke pikirannya. Dirinya yang masih kecil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yeojya berparas cantik. Rambutnya yang bergelombang kecoklatan dan mata sipit yang lembut itu sungguh membuat hatinya tenang. "_Jiejie_(1)..."

**.**

"_**Saat sebuah kenangan datang mengusikmu."**_

**.**

**Old Building, Seoul – 11.17**

Kibum menatap _tourmaline_ itu tajam. Rasa takut, kesal, benci, semua melebur dalam dirinya. Sebuah keberanian yang di bangunnya tadi runtuh sudah bersamaan dengan menempelnya moncong revolver miliknya di dada Changmin. Entah kenapa, keberanian Changmin membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Jadi milikku, atau kau mati?"

Kibum mengeraskan rahangnya. Orang ini benar-benar sudah gila! "Dalam mimpimu, brengsek!" dengan cepat ia menghantam revolver yang di pegangnya pada rahang Changmin. Suara pukulan keras terdengar menggema.

Changmin hanya bisa tersentak ke samping saat rahangnya dipukul keras megggunakan revolver. Dengan pandangan datar ia mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Ia kembali menatap Kibum.

"Jika tak ada pilihan lain, maka aku memilih... mati." Dengan tatapan dinginnya Kibum menarik pelatuk revolvernya perlahan.

_**DUAKK!**_

_**KLETAAK...**_

Tepat sesaat sebelum Kibum menarik pelatuknya, Changmin mengarahkan tendangan kepada tangan Kibum. Membuat revolver yang di pegangnya jatuh dan terlempar jauh.

"Akh.." Kibum meringis memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kau yang membuatku tak punya pilihan lain." Dan tanpa aba-aba Changmin mendekati Kibum yang masih meringis lalu mengarahkan pukulan ke pipinya.

_**BUAGH!**_

Kibum terlempar ke samping menabrak sebuah meja rapuh. "Ukh.." Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Segera ia berdiri dan mengelap _liquid_ kental berwarna merah yang mengalir. Napasnya terengah dan matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok _namja_ di hadapannya. "Yah, kita memang tak punya pilihan lain."

Changmin bergeming menatap Kibum yang tengah mengusap jejak darah di sudut bibirnya. Ada sebuah perasaan bersalah jauh di lubuk hatinya. Namun sisi kelamnya menolak itu. Lapisan teratas hatinya telah membeku. Seolah membuatnya goyah diatas balok es bernama benci dan terombang-ambing dalam lautan hangat bernama cinta.

**.**

"_**Saat kau terperangkap dalam rasa takut akan kenangan itu."**_

**.**

"_Oppa_..." Ryeowook menyentuh lengan Yesung dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Wookie!" Agaknya Yesung berniat mencegahnya, namun Ryeowook kini telah berdiri sempurna sambil memegang erat lengannya yang terluka. "Biar aku yang hadapi mereka, kau istirahatlah."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "Kita hadapi mereka bersama, _oppa_."

"Ya ampun, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan adegan drama menjijikkan seperti itu?"

Yesung menoleh kesal pada sang _namja _berambut hitam.

_Namja_ berambut pirang terlihat menghela napasnya, "Cepat bereskan mereka Kwang-_ah_."

Kwangmin menyeringai, "Dengan senang hati, _hyung_ku sayang." Dan tanpa aba-aba ia melayangkan tendangan pada Yesung yang masih mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook.

_**DUAAGH!**_

"_Oppa_!" Ryeowook hampir saja akan menghampiri Yesung yang terpental ke belakang saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah belati melintang di hadapan lehernya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, _noona_." _Namja_ berambut pirang berbisik pelan tepat di hadapan telinga Ryeowook.

"Ukh.." Yesung yang tersungkur, tersentak kaget saat melihat nyawa Ryeowook terancam. "Wook—"

"Dan aku lawanmu, _hyung_." Kwangmin menatap Yesung dingin. Ia mengacungkan pedang tepat di hadapan leher Yesung. "Biarkan para istri saling menggosip dan kita para suami akan bermain kartu. _Eotteokhae_?" Sebuah seringai terlihat begitu mengerikan di wajahnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa saling melempar pandang. Masing-masing menelan ludahnya kelu.

**.**

"_**Saat yang kau cintai dalam bahaya."**_

**.**

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Tuaa!"

_**DOOR! DOOR DOOR!**_

"Haha, kau menambak kemana Pak Tua?" Gikwang yang entah bagaimana caranya kini sudah berada di belakang Siwon dan melintangkan pedangnya di hadapan leher Siwon.

"Kau.. bagaimana kau—"

"Sudah kubilang, itu karena kau terlalu lamban, Pak Tua." Gikwang masih setia memamerkan seringaiannya.

Siwon menggertakkan giginya. "Sudah kubilang, aku belum tua! Dasar bocah sialan!" Siwon menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan keras.

_**DUAKK!**_

Suara benturan kepala Siwon dengan kepala Gikwang terdengar nyaring. Menandakan betapa kerasnya mereka saling bentur.

"Ukh..." Gikwang mundur selangkah sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Aku benci bocah sepertimu." Siwon kembali mengisi ulang _magazen_nya.

"Kau pikir aku tak benci _namja_ sepertimu?" Gikwang menatap Siwon datar. Seringainya lenyap tergantikan pandangan penuh kemarahan. Perlahan ia melepaskan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang di pakainya.

_**BUUGH!**_

Siwon tersentak. _Hoodie_ itu seperti memiliki berat berkilo-kilo gram. Ia kembali menatap Gikwang yang kini hanya memakai sebuah kaus singlet hitam. Mengekspos jelas otot tangannya yang terbentuk begitu sempurna.

"Ayo lawan aku." Gikwang mendongak dan menatap Siwon datar.

Siwon balas menatapnya tajam, "Dengan senang hati." Pistolnya terangkat.

_**DOOR!**_

_**TRAAK!**_

**.**

"_**Saat keraguan mulai menghampiri."**_

**.**

Henry melangkah dengan cepat. Bahkan nyaris berlari. Tangannya dengan cekatan mempersiapkan sebuah pistol semi otomatis. Diantara rerimbunan pohon ia gesit berlari.

Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar dibarisan terluar. Sesaat mengintip keadaan didepan gedung. Masih sepi, namun ia yakin sesaat lagi polisi akan berdatangan.

Maka ia kembali berlari. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati jalan setapak kecil dihutan mini tepat disamping gedung yang mereka gunakan untuk menyekap Presiden.

Beberapa menit berlari, ia keluar dari barisan pohon dan berlari cepat melintasi padang ilalang yang tadinya halaman belakang gedung tua itu. Rumput ilalang yang menjulang tinggi tak mengurangi kadar kecepatannya. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus cepat sampai.

Setelah melewati padang ilalang ia dihadapakan dengan sebuah koridor. Tanpa ragu ia berbelok ke kanan. Menuju tangga yang berada di ujung koridor.

Hanya tinggal berbelok dan tangga itu bisa terlihat. Ya, ia harus memastikan seseorang baik-baik saja. Dan orang itu ada di lantai dua. Dialah yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya hingga membuat Henry nekat melanggar perintah sang Ketua.

Masih dengan kecepatan lari yang sama, ia berbelok dan...

_**BRUUK!**_

"Aaw!"

Setelah jatuh terduduk, refleks Henry segera menodongkan pistolnya pada pemilik suara itu. Tak dipedulikannya pening di kepala, ia menatap seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. "Siapa kau?"

Seorang_ namja_ jangkung meringis menekan dadanya saat bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya lebih pendek darinya. Dadanya sesak seperti dihantam sesuatu yang sepertinya kepala orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

Henry bangkit dari duduknya dengan pistol yang masih mengarah pada _namja_ itu. Ia menatap rifles yang tergeletak tak jauh dari _namja_ itu. Sepertinya ia bukan orang sembarangan.

_**CKLEK!**_

_Namja_ jangkung berambut merah yang masih terduduk itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat jelas seorang _namja_ yang kelewat imut tengah menodongkan pistol padanya. Terlebih suara tadi seperti suara pemicu yang ditarik. Eh? Tunggu! Pemicu? Ia terbelalak.

_**DOOR!**_

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau ini?" _Namja_ tinggi itu berguling ke samping beberapa inchi dari sasaran tembakan Henry.

Henry tak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengarahkan pistolnya lagi pada _namja_ berambut merah itu.

"_YA_!"

_**DUAAK!**_

_Namja_ berambut merah yang masih berbaring itu bersalto ke belakang hingga kakinya menendang tangan Henry. Membuat Henry kehilangan konsentrasi untuk membidik._ Namja_ berambut merah itu kini telah berdiri sempurna dengan rifles yang mengarah pada Henry. Keadaan kini berbanding terbalik.

"NIS..." Henry mendesis pelan sambil memandang _namja_ itu datar.

"Benar. Zhoumi imnida." Zhoumi tersenyum menawan.

Henry mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat senyuman itu. Apakah seorang musuh wajar memberikan senyuman seperti itu?

"Boleh aku tau dimana Presiden disekap?" Mempertahankan wajah baiknya, Zhoumi bertanya lembut.

Henry makin mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak lama ia menyeringai. "Hadapi aku dulu."

Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah, kau yang minta."

**.**

"_**Dan saat takdir seolah mempermainkanmu."**_

**.**

"Tuan, ada helikopter yang mendekat!"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap pada layar laptop milik anak buahnya. Disana terlihat titik merah yang diidentifikasi sebagai helikopter musuh tengah mendekati persembunyian mereka. "Periksa siapa pemiliknya."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Sang anak buah mengetikkan beberapa kombinasi huruf dan angka pada papan ketik laptopnya. "Pemilik teridentifikasi, Tuan!"

Yunho menatap lagi pada layar laptop. Seketika bola matanya melebar. Hanya sedetik dan wajah datar itu kembali terpasang sempurna. "Siapkan canon dan habisi mereka." Ia berbalik.

"Baik, Tuan!" Sang anak buah segera melaksanakan perintah sang Ketua dan berlari menuju ruang senjata.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas berat. Ia kembali menoleh untuk menatap data pada layar laptop. Pemilik helikopter yang kini mendekati mereka adalah sebuah organisasi pemerintah. Organisasi terkuat senjata andalan pemerintah yang di ketuai oleh seorang _namja_ yang terbilang masih sangat muda.

Sebenarnya akan sangat membanggakan punya anak seperti itu. Namun tidak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan ia sebagai penjahat dan anak-anaknya sebagai penumpas kejahatan. Ia mendengus. Benar-benar ironis.

**.**

"_**Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

**.**

"Kita dalam target bidikan, Pak!"

"Segera menyingkir!" Youngwoon memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk lepas dari sasaran tembak.

"Terlalu berbahaya, Pak! Akan membuat tembakan salah sasaran pada gedung terdekat!" Sang anak buah kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Segera _landing_ di gedung itu."

Youngwoon menoleh pada Heechul yang tengah menatap sebuah gedung kantor di seberang gedung persembunyian Vermouth. "Kau dengar itu? Kita _landing_ disana!" Ia memberikan sebuah direksi pada sang anak buah.

Dan mereka segera menurunkan helikopternya. Maka sebelum _canon_ sempat ditembakkan mereka telah selamat. Namun itu belum tentu. Radar masih saja menunjukkan bahwa mereka masih diincar. Dan benar saja.

Saat menoleh, Youngwoon mendapati sebuah rudal tengah mengincar mereka. "Cepat lari!"

Heechul segera keluar dari helikopter sambil membawa senjata yang mereka butuhkan. Youngwoon juga menarik sang pilot yang kesulitan melepas peralatan mengemudinya. Sesaat setelah mereka menutup pintu atap, ledakan keras terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Youngwoon menatap Heechul dan anak buahnya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu atap. Bisa dilihatnya helikopter mereka telah hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa bagian masih terbakar api.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi atap. Dari sini ia bisa melihat atap gedung penyekapan Presiden yang lebih rendah. "Tolong siapkan alat luncur! Kita akan berayun dari sini!"

Anak buahnya mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan benang serta pegangan.

"Kau yakin?" Heechul menatap atap gedung tua itu.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Tadi aku melihat mereka membawa Presiden masuk ke dalam." Youngwoon mempersiapkan beberapa _magazen_ ke balik jaket anti pelurunya. "Kau ikut?"

"Aku selalu dibelakangmu, Kangin-_ah_." Heechul berbalik dan membantu sang anak buah.

Youwoon terdiam. Panggilan itu... hanya _appa_nya yang selalu memanggilnya begitu. Ya, hanya Jung Yunho.

**.**

"_**Semua keputusan yang kau ambil, tidak hanya menentukan hidupmu."**_

**.**

"Tak bisakah kau seperti dulu?"

Kibum terbelalak. Ia menatap Changmin tak percaya. Ingin dipungkirinya, namun kenyataannya _tourmaline_ itu kelihatan sangat... lembut. Ia menepis apa yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Kembali menatap Changmin tajam. "Aku tak ingin lemah seperti dulu."

Changmin mendelik, "Kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu."

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau ingin aku seperti yang dulu?"

Changmin perlahan melangkah mendekati Kibum yang masih terduduk. Tepat dihadapannya ia bersimpuh. Sebuah sapu tangan ia keluarkan dari balik jasnya. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia menghapus jejak darah yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir Kibum. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Kibum menatap Changmin tak percaya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hatinya tak rela? Ia seolah tak ingin melawannya. Bahkan kini keberaniannya untuk menghabisi _namja_ ini, kini telah lenyap sempurna.

"Dulu kau bilang kau juga mencintaiku."

Kibum tersekat. _Tourmaline_ itu kini benar-benar membuatnya iba. Ada sekelebat perasaan bersalah dihatinya. Ia menunduk. "Jangan begini." Bisiknya pelan.

Changmin memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kita adalah musuh. Berhentilah mencintaiku."

"Aku takkan pernah bisa."

Kibum mendongak dan menemukan _tourmaline_ itu tengah menatapnya. Tajam, gelap, suram, penuh penderitaan, namun... rapuh.

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_A/N:: annyeong~ apakah ini termasuk update kilat? Ah, Nyx benar-benar berusaha untuk update cepet lho~_

_Dan lagi-lagi Nyx hanya bisa minta maaf. *jedotin pala ke tanah* Terimakasih untuk __**Hyora-sshi**__ *hug kissu* yang menyadarkan Nyx. Yah, pada awalnya Nyx memang menulis karena kecintaan Nyx pada SiBum, tapi kemarin Nyx bicara seolah Nyx menulis untuk mendapatkan review. Nyx benar-benar udah gelap mata. Cih, Nyx babo! Jeongmal mianhaeyo TTwTT_

_Mulai sekarang Nyx ga akan ngungkit SR lagi. Terserah ente dah mau pada ngapain. Ane ga peduli xD *plak*_

_Okey, sebagai permintaan maaf, Nyx akan buatin side story Partner in Action yang nyeritain HaeHyuk dan KyuMin. Gimana? Mau? :D_

_Dan buat PiA-nya sendiri buat besok bakal dibuat satu chap satu pertempuran. Jadi kalian boleh milih. pertempuran siapa dulu yang mau kalian baca. Pilihannya, ada Kibum X Changmin, Siwon X Gikwang, YeWook X JoTwins, dan Henry X Zhoumi. Polling terbanyak akan dijadikan pertempuran pertama di chapter 13 besok:D So ready for this? The war has begins. Hahaha *ketawa jahat* #plak_

_Now, give me your choice, critics, suggest, or flame by click this button_

V


	13. Chapter 13

**Partner in Action**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** The cast, are God's. And the plot, mine :)

**Pair::** **S**i**B**um**M**ax (_Siwon X Kibum X Changmin_)

**Genre::** Romance & Crime

**Rated :** M (_For hard crime action, bloody scene, heavy theme, and implicit lemon_)

**Warnings:: Genderswitch**, **OOC**, Alur membosankan, Suasana –**gagal**– tegang, Membingungkan, Membosankan, Ancur, Abal, Feel kurang berasa, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**~Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Old Building, Seoul – 12.02**

**.**

Changmin POV

**.**

"Kita adalah musuh. Berhentilah mencintaiku." Bisiknya pelan.

Aku tak mau itu. "Aku takkan pernah bisa."

Ia mendongak mendengar ucapanku. _Obsidian_nya yang cantik itu menatap dalam _tourmaline_ku. Sungguh, ia benar-benar cantik.

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya."

_Obsidian_nya agak membola. Kelopak matanya yang pucat mulai memerah. Tidak. Jangan menangis, Bummie.

Tanganku terulur. Mencoba meraih pipi tembamnya yang tadi sempat ku pukul. Agak menyesal, namun ada perasaan puas. Seolah ia memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman.

_**PLAK!**_

Ia menepis tanganku.

"Aku... tak butuh bantuanmu." Ia beringsut untuk bangkit. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pistol semi otomatis dari balik mantelnya. Ia kembali menudingkan pistol itu padaku. "Katakan saja di mana Presiden berada dan aku takkan membunuhmu."

Aku yang bersimpuh di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran yang sedang melamar sang Putri. Namun kisah kami berbeda. Sang Putri kini menodongkan pistol kepada sang Pangeran. "Kau takkan membunuhku."

Ia mendengus pelan. "Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri? Apa kau pikir aku tak punya keberanian untuk membunuhmu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tak pernah berani untuk membunuh, Bummie. Hatimu terlalu putih bahkan hanya untuk membunuh seekor serangga."

Wajahnya memucat perlahan. Kurasa ia mengingat apa yang barusan ku maksud. "Berhenti mengungkit masa lalu, Shim Changmin." Ucapnya.

Aku beralih menatap obsidiannya. "Kenapa? Apa karena kau ingin melupakannya? Kenapa kau ingin melupakannya?" Aku agak berseru. Jujur saja. Menyebalkan jika mengetahui ia kini bersama orang lain yang itu artinya telah melupakanku. Dan aku tak mau ia melupakanku. Ia hanya milikku seorang! "Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Jeritku.

_**PLAK!**_

Pipiku perih. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kibum menahan tangisnya dengan tangan yang masih terangkat setelah menamparku. Sudah kubilang, jangan menangis!

"Berhentilah hidup dalam masa lalu. Tidakkah kau sadar? Itu hanya omongan seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa!" Dan air matanya menetes.

Tidak. Jangan... jangan menangis! Aku memeluknya. Erat. Sangat erat. Tak peduli jika ia tak bisa bernapas, aku hanya tak ingin ia pergi dariku. "Jangan... menangis..." Bisikku.

"Lepaskan." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu menurutimu? Dan membiarkanmu lepas dariku lagi? Tidak. Tidak akan pernah!

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku." Suaranya masih datar.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi."

Dapat kurasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Mungkin ia terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Tapi yah, nyatanya aku ingin ia selalu di sisiku. Takkan kulepaskan ia lagi. Ia tak mengerti betapa aku sangat kehilangan dirinya dulu.

"Kau tidak tahu. Saat kau kabur dulu, aku sudah seperti orang gila. Belingsatan mencarimu ke mana-mana. Sampai nyaris di masukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Aku gila, Kibummie! Aku gila tanpamu!" Pekikku.

Kibum diam tak menanggapi ucapanku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ya. Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas. Ia gemetaran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Selamanya kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu. Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi. Tidak boleh!" Racauku.

Kurasakan sebuah beban di bahuku. Aku menoleh perlahan. Kibummie tengah menyandarkan dahinya ke bahuku. Kibummie... apa akhirnya mau kembali padaku? "_Mianhae_..."

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau sudah kembali lagi padaku, lalu untuk apa kau minta maaf?

"Aku mencintai orang lain."

_**DEG!**_

Suara lirih barusan itu... bukan suara Kibummie-ku 'kan? Bukan Kibum yang mengatakan itu 'kan? Kibummie-ku selalu mencintai diriku! Bukan mencintai orang lain!

"Aku mencintai Choi Siwon."

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya tajam. Ku pegang erat kedua sisi bahunya namun ia terus menunduk. Tidak. Katakan padaku bahwa kau sedang berbohong, Kibummie. "Jangan bo—"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Ia mendongak dan berteriak. _Obsidian_nya diselimuti selaput bening air mata. "Jadi jangan katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku lagi." Suaranya lirih bergetar. Dan tetesan-tetesan bening itu lolos dari bendungan matanya.

Aku melepaskan genggamanku dengan perlahan. Pandanganku teralih pada marmer tempat kami berpijak. Dadaku sakit. Napasku seolah tersumbat. Rasanya sesak. Kibum... tidak mencintaiku...

_**TREK!**_

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Kibum telah kembali menodongku dengan pistolnya. Dan suara derak kecil barusan bisa kuduga ia telah menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Air matanya masih berjatuhan namun matanya menatapku tajam. Di saat seperti ini aku bahkan masih sempat mengagumi keindahan _obsidian_nya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak pernah membunuh. Tapi..."

Aku menatapnya. Sebuah perasaan dingin menyelimuti hatiku. Perlahan membuatnya beku. Penantianku tiba dengan mendatangkan balasan yang tak pernah ku inginkan.

"...aku bisa membuatmu sekarat."

_**DOOR!**_

Aku terhuyung. Timah panas yang dilontarkan pistol Kibum berhasil menembus bahuku. Ku tatap lukaku sesaat. Darah mengalir dari celah kemejaku yang robek karena peluru. Napasku seakan tersendat saat kualihkan pandangan ke depan.

_**DOOR!**_

_**BRUUK!**_

Sakit. Bahuku juga perutku. Namun masih ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan. Di dadaku... rasanya sesak sekali. Dalam posisiku yang terbaring, aku mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat.

"Katakan di mana Presiden disekap." Kibum berdiri di sampingku. Pistolnya kembali terarah padaku. Dan aku kembali dihinggapi perasaan sesak.

Ingin. Ingin sekali bangkit memeluknya dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku lah satu-satunya yang ia cintai. Aku lah satu-satunya Pangeran yang ada di hatinya. Tapi...

"Cepat katakan."

_Obsidian_ itu... permata jernih yang terlihat dingin membeku itu seolah menghangat saat bibirnya mengucap nama itu. Bukan namaku. Bukan aku, Shim Changmin. Tapi dia... Choi Siwon...

"Kumohon katakan di mana Presiden." Ia menunduk. Butir-butir air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Menghujani tanganku yang bersimbah darah. Tidak. Jangan menangis Kibummie.

"Jangan..."

Ia mendongak. Kulit wajahnya yang begitu pucat karena saking putihnya kini memerah. Apa kali ini, kau menangis untukku, Bummie?

"Jangan... menangis..." Sedikit ku gerakkan tubuhku. Mencoba bangkit untuk merengkuhnya. Mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi... aku mencintaimu, Jung Kibum. "Jangan menangis, Putri."

Ia agak tercengang melihatku masih bisa bangkit. Sedikit banyak membuatku ingin tersenyum. Pangeranmu ini tak semudah itu mati, Kibummie.

Napasku tersengal. Sakit di dua titik tubuhku rasanya makin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Susah payah ku telan ludahku sendiri. "Jangan... menangis lagi... Tuan Putri." Langkah kecil kuambil demi mendekati pujaan hatiku.

"J-jangan mendekat. Atau aku akan menembakmu lagi!" Serunya masih dengan nada bergetar.

Saat melihatnya menangis, kenangan buruk itu selalu datang. Kenangan di mana Kibummie kecilku meringkuk di sudut kamar. Menangisi Jaejoong _ahjumma_ yang meninggal demi melindungi Perdana Menteri Lee yang kini naik tahta menjadi Presiden.

Dan yang paling buruk bukan tentang pembalasan dendam Yunho _ahjussi_, melainkan...

"Kubilang berhenti mendekat!"

_**DOOR!**_

...siapa dalang di balik semuanya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang meminta ini. Mungkin aku harus rela mengotori tanganku sendiri lebih dari ini..." Kibum menatapku tajam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Dan _obsidian_nya seolah membekukan segala apa yang disorotnya. "...dengan membunuhmu." Ia kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tembakan yang baru saja dilontarkannya meleset hanya beberapa inci dari pipiku. Dan mungkin setelah ini, takkan ada salah sasaran bertenggang jarak inci lagi dari tembakannya.

"Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku tak datang menghiburmu di hari pemakaman Jaejoong _ahjumma_?"

Kibum terlihat agak tersentak mendengar ucapanku. Namun matanya masih terpancang tajam menusuk _tourmaline_ku. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Aku menatap lurus dalam corong pistol milik Kibum. "Saat itu, aku ada urusan."

"Aku tak peduli. Kau datang atau tidak, itu takkan merubah kenyataan." Dengan suara datarnya ia bersuara. Kata-katanya tak membuatku lebih baik. Malah memburuk. Sesak makin menyumbat napasku.

"Saat itu, aku mendengar seseorang yang berbicara dengan orang lain melalui telepon. Dia bertanya pada orang di seberang telpon, 'Kenapa bisa ada saksi?' begitu katanya." Mataku menatap kosong pada pistol Kibum. Mencoba mengingat kenangan yang paling ku benci.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tak ada hubungannya, Shim Changmin!"

Pandanganku teralih pada Kibum. Deru napasnya lebih cepat dan tatapannya seolah ingin memakanku. Kau marah padaku, Kibummie? "Ada. Ada hubungannya. Sangat berhubungan malah."

Kibum masih tak lepas memandangku. Ya. Pandang aku. Cukup aku. Jangan yang lain.

"Saat itu, aku hendak pergi ke rumahmu untuk datang menghiburmu. Namun, tak disangka aku malah mendapatkan kejutan." Yang tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan dalam hidup bahkan mimpiku. Aku memandangnya lagi. Masih dengan tatapan kosongku.

Kibum melangkah mundur sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauh? Tetaplah di dekatku. Di sisiku!

"Kala itu, aku..." Kutundukkan kepalaku. Selama apa pun kenangan itu tak pernah bisa ku hindari. Selalu menghantuiku. "...aku membunuh _appa_ku sendiri."

_**TRAK!**_

Pandanganku yang sedang tertunduk, agak teralihkan pada asal suara barusan. Pistol yang digenggam Kibum, jatuh ke lantai. Dan saat ku dongakkan kepalaku, Kibum tengah menatapku tak percaya. Seolah ia baru saja mendengar berita paling mengejutkan sedunia. "Kau..."

"Ya. Aku membunuh _appa _dengan tanganku sendiri."

Tak lama garis wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Bahkan kedua tangannya seperti gemetar menahan amarah. Kenapa? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Bukannya berterima kasih padaku? "Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Dia adalah _appa_mu. Orang tua kandungmu." Tatapan matanya datar namun aku bisa merasakan kemarahan di nada suaranya.

"Karena kau."

Kibum terlihat akan tersedak. Ia menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Jangan sembarangan kau, Shim Changmin." Ia menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tahu dia marah. Tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi dirinya! Aku melakukan semuanya untuk Kibum! "Aku berkata jujur." Tanganku bergerak menuju perut kiriku. Mencoba menekan darah yang terus mengucur dari sana. "Izinkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku."

Kibum masih menunduk namun matanya melirikku tajam.

"Orang yang berbicara di telepon itu lalu berkata, 'Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menghabisinya?'. Aku tak tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan orang di seberang telepon, tapi kemudian orang itu tersenyum. Ia tersenyum puas dan ia berkata," Aku menarik napasku agak sedikit berat. "Ia berkata, 'Jadi maksudmu, Jaejoong lah yang di sangka membunuh Park Jinyoung? Dan anaknya, Park Yoochun langsung datang membunuh Jaejoong di tempat, begitu?'."

_**BRUK!**_

Kualihkan pandanganku pada Kibum yang kini jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terkepal erat kini tergeletak lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya menerawang dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "_A-andwae_..."

"Ya. Orang itu adalah _appa_ku sendiri, Bummie." Aku menatapnya lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya seperti yang biasa kulakukan kala ia tengah bersedih dulu. "Aku saat itu tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Aku marah. Aku tak bisa menerima bahwa _appa_ku sendiri yang telah membuat _eomma_mu meninggal meski secara tak langsung. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyerang _appa_. Aku... membunuhnya." Tiap mengingat adegan demi adegan di setiap memori yang terlewat itu, aku selalu merasa geram. Amarahku selalu tak bisa berhenti meluap. Aku tak pernah bisa membiarkan seorang pun membuat Kibummie-ku bersedih.

"Kau gila."

Aku menatapnya yang tengah menatapku jengah. Sorotan matanya... kali ini aku tak tahu apa artinya.

"Kau benar-benar orang gila, Shim Changmin!" Lalu ia menjerit keras. Ia menangis.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Aku sudah membalas kan dendammu 'kan? Aku melangkah mendekatinya.

_**SRAK!**_

"Berhenti!" Dengan cepat ia mengambil pistolnya lagi lalu kembali menudingnya ke hadapanku. Ia bangkit perlahan masih dengan membidikku. "Katakan di mana _appa_-ku sekarang?"

Pertanyaannya tak lagi mengenai Presiden. Kali ini, _appa_nya. Yunho _ahjussi_.

"Katakan di mana _appa_ berada sekarang!" Ia berseru keras. Segala emosi terasa di nada suaranya. "Brengsek! Cepat katakan di mana Jung Yunho sekarang juga!" Ia menatapku penuh kebencian. Aku bisa merasakan itu.

Hatiku semakin sesak. Sakit di dada kini lebih parah dari luka tembakku. Aku menatap _obsidian_nya sekali lagi.

_**DOOR!**_

Dan aku menutup kedua mataku saat kurasakan untuk kedua kalinya tubuhku terpelanting ke belakang. Dada kiriku kini berlubang. Tidak tepat di jantung. Tapi aku yakin, Kibum punya alasan untuk tidak langsung menembak jantungku.

_**BRUUUK!**_

"Aku tidak menembak jantungmu karena kau masih harus mengatakan di mana _appa_ku berada." Kibum kembali berjalan menuju sisiku. Pistolnya masih terarah padaku.

"Di atap."

Kenapa? Kenapa kuberitahukan? Apa aku berharap Kibum berpikir bahwa selama ini aku memihaknya? Ya. Nyatanya itu lah yang selama ini kuinginkan. Aku ingin selalu di sampingnya. Di sisi tempatnya melangkah. Berdampingan dengannya.

Kibum lalu melangkah pergi. Derap langkahnya terdengar begitu bergema di ruangan ini. Terlebih telingaku melekat di permukaan marmer, membuat langkah menjauhnya semakin terdengar jelas.

Ini yang ku takutkan. Kebencianmu. Karena _appa_ku yang telah membunuhmu.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Dalam hati ini, aku berharap, saat membuka mata nanti, aku berada di masa kami kecil. Saat ia tertawa begitu cantik di sisiku. Tersenyum begitu manis kepadaku. Dan membunuhku karena dosa _appa_ku.

**.**

Changmin POV end

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: annyeoooong~ ^^/ adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict abal ini? Adakah yang masih menunggu? Haha, sepertinya sudah dilupakan ya?^^'a**_

_**Seperti yang sudah dikatakan pada chapter lalu, polling terbanyak akan jadi pertempuran pertama. Dan inilah hasilnya: **_

_**ChangBum: 12**_

_**YeWook – JoTwins: 3**_

_**WonKwang: 1**_

_**ZhouRy: 1**_

_**Maka, inilah ChangBum-nyaaa~ ^^, Untuk ChangBum, Nyx lebih memilih perang batin atau emosi. Tapi maaf kalo feel-nya ga kerasa ^^'a**_

_**Euum, Nyx sengaja pake Changmin's Pov agar kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Changmin yang sebenarnya. Kebanyakan, para readers menyimpulkan Changmin itu jahat, jadi Nyx buat begini untuk memperjelas bagaimana sifat Changmin sebenarnya.**_

_**Dan~ bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah bisa membayangkan kasus ini terpecahkan?**_

_**Yup! Kasuspun terpecahkan karena seorang saksi hidup! *nunjuk idung Changmin* eh, engga ding! Tapi bentar lagi dia mati, noh! *nunjuk Changmin yang megap2* hahahaha #dibakar warga**_

_**Apa ada yang sudah menduga kalau inti permasalahannya malah sesederhana ini? Kekekek~ kalo ada, berarti jago bener dah! xD**_

_**Bentar lagi tamat neh! Udah siapin tissue? Sapu tangan? Kain lap? Pokoknya siapin dari sekarang deh ya :D akan ada lebih banyak kejutan lagi! Misteri masih belum terpecahkan sepenuhnya. XD **_

_**Next, masih boleh vote lagi kok :D pilih pair mana yang ingin kalian buat saling membunuh :D #plaak**_

_**Now, if you mind**_

_**Review please? :D**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
